Redemption the story continues
by NewBie1261
Summary: as the title implies, this is a continuation of my REDEMPTION story.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this is a continuation of my story _**Redemption**_. Need to read that one first or this one probably won't make sense. As always, constructive criticism is helpful._

Pt. 1 - the story continues

"Well, Junior, I think we should head back."

"Stop calling me that," growled Lindsey.

Spike smirked. Annoying Lindsey wasn't quite as much fun as irritating Angel, but it was a close second.

They were currently patroling around the docks. It was going on six months since Marsoff's demise. There was still the occasional scuffle with a demon or two but for the most part, life had fallen into routine. Patrol for danger - scout for supplies - research for a way out of Hell - sleep. Spike didn't mind too much. It wasn't really that much different from his life before The Fall. Spike was, afterall, a survivor and adapted to change quickly. He had learned that lesson from Angel - or more accurately from Angelus.

"Did you hear that?" asked Lindsey.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Spike was startled. It was Lindsey's turn to smirk.

"What's the matter, Spike?"

Spike glared. "Hear what?"

There was another deep-throated growl.

"That," Lindsey replied.

Spike didn't bother with a reply. Turning his senses up, he tried to pin down where the sound had originated.

~ooAIoo~

Angel stood at the library window, staring at the landscape outside. There really wasn't much to see. It resembled some of the war-torn cities the newscasters would occasionally talk about on the television back in old LA - before The Fall.

Angel guessed that was their reality now. They were in a war - a war for survival. He often wondered how the world above perceived their current situation. Did they know what had happened to LA and its people, or did life go on unchanged? Were they missed or simply forgotten about? Had the Senior Partners changed the reality above? Was time moving the same, or differently?

Angel pushed away from the window and began to pace. These thoughts had been running thru his mind frequently in the last few weeks. They were coming up on the two year anniversary of The Fall and Angel supposed that might be what was stirring these worries so relentlessly.

Two years since The Fall. Six months since Marsoff's demise and Holland Manners' prediction that they would continue to fall further into Hell. Luckily, as far as Angel could tell, it hadn't happened. While that was definitely a plus, neither had they made any progress in finding their way out of Hell.

Giles was researching almost non-stop; the others lending a hand when they could. So focused on finding a way out, Giles often had to be forced to take a break. That was the only reason Angel found himself alone in the library at the moment. Faith and Lorne had dragged a protesting Giles out of the room earlier in the day, insisting he needed to take a breather and get some rest.

Giles had found one or two rituals that had shown promise. One especially so - right up to the point where, if successful, it would _'destroy all that breathes'_ as the book had stated. To say they were disappointed would be a gross understatement. They had managed to survive so far but time was obviously not on their side.

They hadn't seen or heard from Ilyria since before Lindsey's appearance and the whole Marsoff mess. The blue goddess had vanished. Angel hadn't thought it would bother him so much. She had somehow become one of their team and her leaving felt almost like a betrayal. Angel supposed he could understand. The loss of Wesley, followed so closely by the loss of Gunn; Ilyria was still trying to come to grips with her emotions. As a god, she hadn't bothered with emotions, especially in regards to mere humans. Angel actually hoped they would meet up with Ilyria again. They had been thru a lot together. She was family.

Angel gave a shake of his head as he walked back to the window and gazed out once more. He had thought his previous attachments had created unusual bonds but they had nothing on his current _'family'. _Every one of them had at one point been his enemy. Faith - tried to kill him; Spike - tried to kill him; Lindsey - tried to kill him; and Giles -he had wished Angel dead on several occasions. In fact, Lorne was the only one who hadn't wanted him dead...although after having asked him to kill Lindsey, maybe Lorne had wanted him dead too.

With Lindsey's return to the land of the living, Lorne and Angel's friendship had resucitated. The weight of guilt had been lifted from Lorne's shoulders and he was once again his exuberant self. While Lindsey hadn't really forgiven Lorne, or any of them for that matter, the green demon seemed to ignore it. He went out of his way to include Lindsey. The former lawyer still fought against it but Angel could see Lindsey's resolve slipping a little more each day. The anger was starting to dissipate. On rare occasions, Angel found himself enjoying Lindsey's company. The man had a quick wit and a dry sense of humor. Of course, as soon as either of them realized they were becoming sociable, they would quickly excuse themselves and leave. Lindsey wanted to hold onto his anger and Angel supposed Faith was right when she stated that he wanted to hold onto his self-righteousness in regards to Lindsey. Unfortunately, Angel thought to himself, neither one of them was being successful. Those feelings were disappearing. So preoccupied with his thoughts, Angel didn't realize he had company until the silence was broken.

"Something interesting outside?" Giles noticed Angel's slight flinch. It was rare that any of them could startle the vampire. "Angel?"

Angel collected himself before turning from the window. "Giles."

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted."

"How was your rest?" asked Angel, ignoring the question.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I feel quite refreshed." Giles walked further into the room. "It seems unusually quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Patrol."

"Angel-" Before Giles could continue, the quiet was ended as Lorne and Faith entered the room.

"Hey, guys," greeted Faith. "What's up?" She flopped down on the couch with Lorne joining her there. Spike had pretty much lay claim to the couch but Faith figured Spike wasn't around so first come, first served.

"Anything new?" asked Angel, glad for the distraction from his thoughts.

"Not a peep," replied Lorne. "Quiet as the proverbial church mouse."

"Where's the boys?" asked Faith, stretching out some of the kinks from the day.

"Not back yet," replied Angel, just a hint of worry tugging at the back of his mind.

"They left on patrol before us," commented Lorne. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Maybe they ran into trouble."

"Hell, Faith, knowing those two, they are the trouble," Angel replied as his attention was again drawn outside; this time to the quickly darkening sky. "What the hell?"

The words had barely left Angel's lips when the building began to shake and a roaring sound filled the air. They were all thrown off their feet. The shaking increased and sparks flew from the light fixtures before they went out, plunging the room into complete darkness. There was a momentary lull and then it was as if the floor had dropped out from beneath them. Yells and screams filled the air as they could feel themselves falling thru space. Right before unconsciousness overtook him, Lorne recalled the saying, _'It's not the fall that will kill you. It's the sudden stop at the end.'_

~ooAIoo~

Angel awoke slowly. It took him a moment to gather his senses. There was dust hanging in the air so he knew he hadn't been out long. It was still dark but he could make out thru the window what appeared to be small fires burning off in the distance. That provided just enough light filtering in that with his vampire senses, he could see slight shadows and shapes.

Angel heard a moan coming from his left. "Giles? You okay?"

"I believe the bookcase," Giles gasped, "has fallen on me."

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I don't think-" gasp- "I am. Just can't-" gasp- "breathe. The bookcase-"

"Easy, Giles." Angel peered into the darkness trying to locate the others. "Lorne? Faith?" he called as he made his way over to Giles.

"Here," replied Faith, pushing debris off her body; coughing as the movement created a small dust storm.

"Me too, Angel," Lorne added. "What was that? The amusement ride from Hell? Pun fully intended."

"Faith, help me with this bookcase. It has Giles pinned -"

"Giles?" Faith interupted.

"I'm alright, Faith." gasp- "Just get this off-" gasp-

"Lorne," directed Angel, "you pull Giles out while we lift."

"Would love to help Angelcakes, but I can't see a thing."

Faith touched Lorne's arm causing him to cry out. "Easy, Lorne. Just me," Faith calmed. "Take my hand. I'll lead you."

"I feel like there's a song in there somewhere, " Lorne said, attempting humor to hide his nervousness.

~ooAIoo~

"Bloody hell. What was that?" growled Spike as he picked himself up from the prone position he had found himself in. He had obviously lost consciousness but for how long, he didn't really know. It had been light out the last he recalled...but now that he thought about it, a black cloud had been bearing down on them. _Them_ - he hadn't been alone.

"Lindsey?" It was dark except for the small fires that lit the night. All the electrical power was apparently out as there was no other light to be seen. Spike remembered the ground shaking, a roaring sound followed by a dark cloud overtaking them and then he had felt like he was falling. Realizing he hadn't received a reply, Spike called out again, "Lindsey?"

There was no answer but Spike could just make out a rapid heartbeat. It was hard to see too far into the darkness even with his vampire sight. "Hey, faux-Doyle, where are you?" Spike only called Lindsey that when the others weren't around. He knew Angel wouldn't see the humor in it. Spike supposed it wasn't really funny but it annoyed Lindsey so it was worth the risk of angering Angel.

"Spike."

The voice was barely above a whisper but Spike thought it came from below him. They had been walking along the docks when the shaking had started. Spike carefully picked his way thru the crumbled debris. As he walked, he could see that part of the dock had actually broken away and settled several feet below his current position. That appeared to be where the voice had come from. The closer Spike got to the area, the louder the heartbeat sounded. Spike paused a moment in his descent. There was another sound mixing with the quickly increasing heartbeat. It seemed to be a combination of a growl and a purr. "Hang on," Spike mumbled, somehwat concerned with who or what he would find.

Even with their past history, Spike had more or less come to a truce with Lindsey. He had actually developed a grudging respect for the former lawyer, although loathe to admit it. Spike knew Lindsey wasn't easily frightened so whatever was around the corner, it wouldn't be anything ordinary.

When Spike finally located Lindsey, he could see why the man was in a slight panic. Lindsey lay pinned by lumber and debris, with a pankterak demon crouched a few feet away, preparing to pounce. The weapon Lindsey had been carrying lay too far away for the ex-lawyer to reach.

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Spike. "Sometimes I really hate it when I'm right." Spike had no trouble recalling the specifics on the huge cat-like demon. They were rare but very dangerous. Manuvering himself to a better position, Spike yelled, "Hey, Simba!" He succeeded in drawing the demon's attention away from Lindsey. Jumping into the fray, Spike grabbed Lindsey's sword and taunted the demon, "Get away from him. Not on today's menu."

The feline demon glared at the intruder. Spike smiled in anticipation. He hadn't had a good fight in some time. The claws and bite of a pankterak demon were poisonous - deadly, even to a vampire. Just a scratch would cause an extremely painful death. It added an extra thrill to the fight as far as Spike was concerned.

The demon took a quick swipe in Lindsey's general direction and succeeded in knocking the pile of debris holding him loose - but also sending the entire lot over the edge of the dock and into the water below. Spike heard splashing and hoped that Lindsey was okay but at the moment, he had other worries. The demon attacked and Spike forgot about everything else. He knew if he didn't take care of the pankterak demon, then it wouldn't matter if Lindsey had survived the fall. The demon cat had the scent of its prey and wouldn't give up until it had succeeded in killing the intended prey or was dead itself. Pankterak demons were nothing if not persistent. And now, Lindsey wasn't the only one marked. Spike had interferred with a kill and he too was marked as prey by the demon cat.

~ooAIoo~

"How are you feeling?" Angel observed the watcher trying to get more comfortable on the couch.

Carefully settling further into the couch, Giles nodded to Angel. "Much better now. Thank you."

After having pulled Giles out from under the bookcase, Lorne and Faith had scoured the building for flashlights, lanterns, candles - anything that would give them some light. Fortunately, they were well stocked with all of the above.

"So no electricity then?" Lorne questioned although he could guess the answer.

"Not even a spark," Faith replied as she fussed over Giles, wrapping a blanket around him even as the watcher tried to fend her off.

"Don't know why we had it before anyway," commented Angel absently.

Giles was finally able to corral Faith's hands to stop any further hovering. "I'm fine, Faith," reassured Giles. "Please stop fussing over me."

"B will have my a-"

Giles cleared his throat in a stern warning but softened it by lightly patting her hand.

"So, what just happened?" asked Lorne.

"I think we fell," Angel quietly answered.

"Can you be more specific, sugar?"

"Holland Manners told me there were levels of Hell and we would keep falling lower. I think that's what happened."

"You don't think he could've been lying?" asked Giles.

Angel shook his head. "He seemed genuinely excited at the prospect...plus Lindsey confirmed it."

"And no doubt in your mind Lindsey was telling the truth?"

"None."

"What else did this Holland Manners tell you?"

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey was finally able to free himself from the pile of debris that had fallen with him, trapping him momentarily underwater. He broke the water's surface and gulped in much needed air. After taking a moment to assess his situation, Lindsey, aided by the small fires that burned, found a path out of the water and back up to the docks. In all, he had probably spent less than ten minutes in the water.

As he pulled himself onto the dock, he noticed Spike. "You alright?"

Spike would have laughed out loud at the sight of the bedraggled man but was too exhausted. Instead he replied, "Just peachy." After a slight pause, he added, "Seems maybe I should be asking you that question."

Lindsey shrugged before taking a step towards the obviously dead pankterak demon. "Killed it. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, you should be." Spike didn't voice it, but it had taken every bit of his skill and a considerable amount of luck for him to survive the fight.

Lindsey offered a hand to Spike, who accepted willingly as his legs felt like lead weights were strapped to them. As he stood, Spike noticed for the first time the red glow in the distant sky.

"What the-"

"Level two...maybe three," murmured Lindsey.

"What?"

"We should get back." Lindsey ignored Spike's question. "Come on."

Spike looked after Lindsey's retreating form. "You're welcome," Spike called out sarcastically.

Lindsey smiled but didn't turn around. Truth be told, he felt any sudden movement might send him to his knees. His head pounded and the blurred vision wasn't helping. Pulling Spike up had almost caused him to black out. Luckily the vampire was still recovering from his fight with the demon and didn't seem to notice. They didn't have time to waste. They needed to get back to the safety of their home.

Spike shook his head as Lindsey didn't stop walking. Spike broke out in a jog to catch up to him. "Wait up, Matlock."

~ooAIoo~

"Where were they patroling?" asked Faith as she finished knotting her boot strings.

Hours had passed and they were all worried. Spike and Lindsey had yet to return. In the time since The Fall, they had become a family - a slightly dysfunctional, always arguing family - but a family none the less. They depended on each other for survival and while Angel never would have thought it possible, he was worried about Spike and Lindsey.

"They were supposed to cover out by the docks," answered Angel. "Let's go find them."

"Be careful," cautioned Giles.

"Yeah, what G-man says," chimed in Lorne, worry evident on his face and in his voice.

Angel nodded. He and Faith picked up their weapons and headed for the door. Just as they entered the foyer, the entry door opened and in walked their missing friends.

"Going out, luv?"

"Spike. Where the hell have you two been?" growled Faith as she punched Spike's shoulder forcefully.

"Easy there, pet. Me and junior have just survived a rough and tumble."

"What happened?" asked Angel as he eyed them both closely, looking for injury. Each of them had bruising and scratches but seemed okay.

"Pankterak demon. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"A what demon?" questioned Faith.

"Pankterak. Think big cat...on steroids," Spike flippantly replied. "Only live in hell dimensions... or in this case - Hell."

"Well, since you're both still here, I guess those scratches didn't come from her," commented Angel. "Is she dead?"

"As a doornail," confirmed Spike as he headed down the hallway, the others following closely behind asking for more details.

~ooAIoo~

Angel noted that Lindsey had gone a different direction. Back to his room, Angel supposed. Debating only a moment, Angel followed Lindsey. Without knocking, he entered the apartment. He could hear Lindsey's cursing coming from the bedroom. Angel waited for him to return to the living room.

Walking back into the room, Lindsey startled at the sight of Angel. "Son of a bitch. What are you doing here?" He hadn't been prepared for anyone to be in his apartment, let alone Angel. Taking a deep breath, Lindsey calmed. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Came to see if you were alright. You were pretty quiet back there."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my story to tell and I'm fine." Lindsey took a step but stumbled slightly, catching himself on the back of his couch.

"You sure about that?"

"Nothing a little 90-proof won't solve," Lindsey made his way towards the liquor cabinet. He had confiscated a bottle of good bourbon whiskey that he had found on one of his turns patroling. A few steps shy of the cabinet, he fell to his knees.

Moving quickly, Angel was at his side and helping Lindsey to right himself. "Yeah, you're just fine."

"Shut up." Lindsey tried to breathe thru the pain.

"Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't say you're fine, Lindsey. It's obvious you aren't."

Lindsey wanted to tell Angel off but his body had other ideas. His eyes rolled back and he slumped unconscious. He would have face-planted into the carpet but Angel caught him.

Shaking his head, Angel picked Lindsey up and carried him back into the bedroom. "Stubborn idiot," muttered Angel as he settled Lindsey onto the bed. Angel went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth but no water came out when he turned the knobs. "Damnit." He had forgotten the complete loss of power.

"Angel?"

The vampire jumped at the sound of Giles' voice.

"Sorry," Giles apologized. "Is Lindsey alright?"

"Not sure," admitted Angel. "We were talking and he passed out." Angel saw a skeptical look pass quickly across Giles' face before he could hide it. "Just talking," Angel reiterated.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Forget it. Old habits die hard."

"Yes, well..." Giles cleared his throat and made his way over to the bed to check on Lindsey. The young man was still unconscious. There was a moan as Giles touched a particularly tender spot. Giles shook his head.

"What is it?"

"He has a rather large bump on the back of his head and here at the side," answered Giles as he brushed Lindsey's hair back on the right side of his head.

Angel whistled. "No wonder he was shaky on his feet."

"You should have said something."

"Lindsey doesn't exactly appreciate any concern on my part. I thought I might have imagined it so I wanted to check on him first."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Giles noted the dry washcloth that Angel still held in his hand. "I think we'd better get some water brought in."

Angel handed the washcloth to Giles. "I'll get the others to help me with the water. You watch him."

Giles nodded. "Perhaps you could bring some extra light too?"

They had placed a single lantern, a flashlight and a few candles in each room. They had more in storage but wanted to conserve the fuel as much as possible. In this case, Giles figured he could use some extra light to determine the extent of Lindsey's injuries.

~ooAAAAAoo~

"He never said a rudding thing," Spike stated. "How was I supposed to know?"

"No one's blaming you, Spike. We all know how Lindsey is," assured Angel.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Lorne, concerned.

"Giles thinks it's just a slight concussion. Would've been fine if he had taken it easy."

"He set the pace, not me."

"Spike. No one is blaming you." Angel was tired of listening to his fellow vampire. He knew Spike was just covering his worry with his attitude, but it was startintg to grate on Angel's nerves.

"Just saying."

"Not your fault. We got it. Please stop talking."

Spike glared at Angel but remained silent as he settled heavily onto the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. They were all in Lindsey's apartment, waiting to get a report from Giles regarding Lindsey's condition. Faith and Lorne were seated in chairs across from the couch while Angel stood at the window staring out into the darkness. There was a tint of red off in the distance and it drew his attention.

"Y'all should've told me you were coming. I would have set out hors d'oevres."

"Lindsey. You alright?" asked Faith as she got up and made her closer.

Lindsey backed up a step as she drew near. "I'm fine."

Faith stopped her approach at his retreat, raising her hands in a placating gesture. "Easy there, councilor." Faith backed away. "Sorry we gave a damn."

Lindsey frowned but refrained from further conversation.

"Might want to sit down before you fall down, junior, cause I think a good breeze would knock you off your feet. You look like hell."

Lindsey glared at Spike but the vampire merely smirked in response.

"How is he?" Angel addressed Giles, who had appeared from the bedroom just behind Lindsey.

"Slight concussion. Should be fine. He just over did it."

"So...do we have to wake him every hour? You know, to make sure he's not going to fall into a coma or something?" Lorne worriedly asked.

Lindsey dropped his head and released a heavy sigh.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Giles answered. "Sleep would actually do him some good."

"Well, Lindsey doesn't always do what's best for himself," offered Angel.

"_Lindsey's_ right here," growled the former lawyer. "It's not necessary to talk about me, you can talk to me." Lindsey rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet but as he reached for the bottle of whiskey, Giles cleared his throat.

"Alcohol isn't recommended."

"Don't you people have somewhere else to be?" Lindsey snapped, as he twisted the top off the bottle.

"We do," Angel agreed as he took the bottle from Lindsey's grasp.

"Hey. Do you mind?"

"Let's let Lindsey get some rest," ordered Angel as he opened the door and motioned the others to leave. When the last one had left, Angel shut the door.

"You're supposed to be on the other side," commented Lindsey as he lay down on his couch.

"Well, I would but I don't think I can trust-"

Lindsey glared at the vampire.

Angel grimaced. Trust was the one word he probably shouldn't have used. "I'm just here to make sure you get some rest."

"Well, guess what? I don't _trust_ you in here while I'm sleeping, so leave."

"Alright, I'll leave...but the bottle's going with me." Angel quickly left.

"Jackass."

On the other side of the door, Angel smiled, having heard Lindsey's parting remark. Hel didn't care how much Lindsey tried to keep them all at a distance, he was becoming a part of this family whether he liked it or not and family worried about each other.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey woke with a start. The nightmare had been vivid and his heart pounded rapidly. Searching the room with his eyes, Lindsey was relieved to discover that was all it had been. A nightmare. Shuddering at the memory, Lindsey slowly got up from his bed. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep but figured it couldn't have been an overly long period of time as he didn't have anyone keeping watch over him. The fact that he knew they cared enough, escaped his attention.

The lantern was lit low and provided just enough light so he wouldn't walk into anything. Lindsey took a moment to put on his boots, then grabbed the lantern, turning the wick up to increase the amount of light being delivered. Slowly, he made his way out of the apartment. He wouldn't admit it to the others but he was sore. Between them falling a level or two further into Hell and the dunking by the pankterak demon, Lindsey had aches and pains in abundance. His head still throbbed but more in a background kind of way than the full percussion section that it had resembled earlier.

Things were eerily quiet in this wing of the building and Lindsey's skin crawled. Shaking the remaining threads of his dream away, Lindsey continued thru the hallway into the community-living section of their building. He could just make out voices in what he assumed would end up being the library. It seemed to be where they all congregated the most. Sure enough, that was where he found the others.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty awakes," joked Spike.

Lindsey threw a glare in the vampire's direction but refrained from making comment.

"How're you feeling?" asked Giles, taking a moment to glance up from the books that lay open before him.

Lindsey shrugged. "I'll live." He walked further into the room and sat down at the table, just across from Giles. "Find anything?"

Giles paused before answering, "Maybe." Giles handed Lindsey the book he had been reading. "See what you think. Start at the second paragraph, left hand page."

Lindsey could feel the others' eyes on him. They seemed tense. Hesitantly, Lindsey took the book from Giles. After reading the text that Giles had indicated, Lindsey handed the book back to the Watcher.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Lorne asked, anxious.

Lindsey looked at Lorne then turned his gaze to Giles. "It's not complete."

"Yes, that's what I thought too." Giles took his glasses off and wiped the lens with the tail of his shirt. "Unfortunately, it doesn't really tell us where to find the rest of the text."

Lindsey watched as disappointment crossed the faces of everyone in the room. Taking a deep breath, Lindsey replied, "Wolfram&Hart." Lindsey just knew he was going to regret this suggestion.

"What about it?" Angel asked, suspicion tinging his voice.

Lindsey rubbed his temples. The tension had increased his headache dramatically.

"You okay?" asked Angel, this time concern edging his voice.

Lindsey gave a short laugh. Hot and cold. He just really didn't know where he stood with these people. Lindsey sighed, "Fine. Just a little headache."

"You shouldn't overdo things," cautioned Giles. "Perhaps you should lie back down. You only rested an hour."

Lindsey gave a slight nod, thinking better of it as even that small movement increased the pounding in his head. "Maybe you're right." Lindsey leaned into his hands, elbows resting on the table. He took a couple deep breaths to halt the sudden bout of nausea he felt. The room was quiet and with his hands cupped over his eyes, it was dark. Lindsey knew he should get up and return to his room but at the moment, this was bliss.

Giles looked towards the couch and Angel nodded in agreement. Making almost no sound, Angel drifted over to the couch and motioned Spike off it. The platimum-haired vampire rolled his eyes but offered no complaints. Spike settled onto the arm of the chair that Faith occupied.

"Lindsey?" Giles spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps you'd like to lay on the couch."

"I'm good." Sleep already tinged his voice.

"I think the couch would be more comfortable," prodded Giles. "Here, let me help you."

Giles was surprised when Lindsey offered no resistance. Settling the younger man onto the couch, Giles took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the already sleeping man. Out of instinct, Giles felt Lindsey's forehead, frowning at the slight warmth felt there.

"He alright?" Faith asked, having watched Giles.

"Well, he's slightly warm but that's to be expected, I guess."

"So what was that Wolfram&Hart mumbo jumbo?" asked Lorne. "That place gives me the creeps." He really wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Not certain. Perhaps he knows of a book there that would help us?" guessed Giles.

"Maybe," Angel agreed. "Lindsey's going to be out for awhile. Why don't we do a recon on the building. We don't know what dropping a level did to our passage into it."

"Or two."

"What?" asked Angel.

Spike drew a thumb across his lip before answering. "Didn't make any sense to me at the time, but Lindsey thinks it might have been two levels that we dropped."

"Two?" exclaimed Lorne. "That would put us at Level 3. You said at Level 5-"

"I know, Lorne," interupted Angel, "but we can't worry about that now."

"When should we worry about it? Because it doesn't sound like it would be good for us."

"One bridge at a time, Lorne. One bridge at a time," offered Angel.

"Not really worried so much about road construction, Angel."

Faith smiled as she watched Lorne follow Angel out of the room, still going on about bridges.

"Guess I'd better get ready to help Angel," Faith said in a half-whisper, not wanting to disturb Lindsey's sleep.

Spike got quietly up and followed the slayer out, leaving Giles alone with Lindsey. Pushing his glasses back down, Giles started going thru the myriad of books that lay open before him. Hopefully, he would find something and they could avoid going back to Wolfram&Hart. Lorne wasn't the only one who had reservations about the place. It had done evil's bidding for so long that the building itself seemed ominous. Giles had to wonder how Angel and his crew could ever have worked there. He, of course, had heard the reasoning on why from Angel and didn't doubt Angel's good intentions but obviously things hadn't worked out as planned.

~ooAIoo~

"Well, for the most part, the tunnel's still good. We had to do some clearing but it seems safe enough. What about here, Giles? Find anything?"

Giles took his glasses off and sighed, "Unfortunately no, Angel. As much as I hate to say it, it looks like a trip to Wolfram&Hart is in order."

"Are you sure? I mean surely you haven't looked thru all these books?" Lorne almost seemed to plead.

Giles gave a shrug. "Sorry, Lorne. I don't like the idea any more than you but it seems the next logical step. Especially if Lindsey knows where to find help with this text."

"Speaking of the bourbon cowboy, where is he?" asked Spike.

"I sent him back to his room to rest. He seemed better when he woke but still tired."

"It's been a long day. I think it's time we all called it quits until tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and started to filter out of the room. Faith waited beside the table, tapping her foot, causing Giles to look up from his book.

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

Faith shook her head, smiling at the frown Giles gave her.

"Faith-"

"Don't want to hear it, Giles. You heard Angel. We're calling it a day." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the argument to begin.

Having seen this particular stance from Faith before, Giles knew he was outmatched. Surrendering, he got up from the table and tried to pick up the book he had been reading but it refused to budge. Looking down, he saw Faith's palm firmly planted on the book.

"Faith-"

"Giles."

"Fine."

"Good. Let's go."

"I didn't think it possible. You are bossier than Buffy."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment," huffed Giles.

"Was to me," smiled Faith as she followed Giles out of the library, shutting the door behind her. If she had a key, she would have locked it just to be sure Giles didn't try to sneak back in sometime during the night.

~ooAAAAAoo~

Watching as the last of the lights went out, Gunn spoke aloud, "So this is where you've been hiding. Let the games begin." Gunn had no doubt that the building was well protected. He could grudgingly admit Angel wasn't stupid and neither were his friends. There would be wards and spells in place and possibly even traps. No, he would have to attack while they were outside the building. Smiling, Gunn gave the building one last look before heading back to his lair. He and Harmony had recently holed up in an old townhouse not that far away. It was only chance that Gunn had been out scouting their new surroundings and had noticed Angel and friends returning to the building. He wasn't sure what they had been up to but now that he found them, he would pay them back for the injuries that he and Harmony had suffered.

Harmony had finally healed. With the lack of a blood supply, healing had been slow. They didn't seem to need to feed here in Hell but it appeared that the lack of food did slow down their ability to heal quickly. He had been concerned that perhaps she would never heal, but eventually she had. She was still a little weak from the ordeal but Gunn was satisfied now that it was only a matter of time...and they had plenty of that. None of them were going anywhere, anytime soon. He would continue to watch his prey, being careful not to be discovered. He was gong to take his time destroying Angel.

He had had plenty of time to plan as he watched Harmony slowly recuperate. He hadn't been able to do much more for Harmony than offer her soothing words of comfort. He had felt helpless and it stoked his anger further. The only release he got was the time he spent planning Angel's complete and utter destruction. Angel's biggest weakness was his soul. He cared about people and that caused him to do foolish things. That was where Gunn planned on hitting Angel. Gunn's family had been destroyed and now he would serve Angel the same dish.

Gunn had contemplated who to start with and who to end with. He now figured to make Angel watch as each of his friends died. He had thought to start out subtlely but changed his mind. He wanted Angel to know from the very beginning that he was behind the destruction of his family. The thought made Gunn smile. He ticked off in his head the options; Giles - Faith - Lorne - Spike - Lindsey.

Gunn's first choice seemed pretty obvious. Lindsey would be the least close to Angel. The others would be harder to decipher. Spike would seem the next choice but Gunn knew that Angel had a soft spot for the other vampire. They had known each other the longest afterall. He had seen the connection the two shared while they had all worked at Wolfram&Hart. The two vampires battled wills constantly but there was history between them and it created a significant bond. No, he decided, Giles would be the second to fall. Gunn remembered Cordelia mentioning that Giles hadn't really cared for Angel's relationship with Buffy and was glad when the vampire had headed to Los Angeles. Gunn nodded to himself. Giles would be second.

Third - now it was going to get harder. Of the three remaining, Gunn would probably just take advantage of opportunity. Perhaps getting rid of the slayer or Spike would be the most prudent. Lorne wasn't a fighter and taking him down would be easy. Content with his plan, Gunn stepped thru the hidden doorway that allowed him entrance into their new lair.

Gunn smiled broadly as he watched Harmony fussing with the decor of their new home. He loved her but her idea that everything had to include the color pink made him shake his head. She turned as she sensed his presence.

"What do you think?" she enthusiastically asked.

"Do the words _'too pink' _mean anything?" he joked...mostly.

Her smile faded momentarily but then she shook her head. "Don't be silly. There is no such thing." She finished arranging a pillow - pink, of course- before turning back to Gunn. "You seem extremely happy. What did you find on your walk?"

Gunn smirked. Only Harmony would call scouting, a walk. "I found him."

Harmony frowned, confused. "Who did you find? I didn't even know you were looking-" Harmony looked closely at her mate. "Oh, you mean-"

Gunn nodded.

"Angel. You found Angel."

"I did indeed."

Concern crossed Harmony's features. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Anger flashed in Gunn's eyes.

"I know you blame Angel," Harmony quickly continued, "but I'm fine now and it doesn't seem like things end too well for anyone that takes Angel on. I mean how many people could take out the Black Thorn? And then there's the whole Marsoff deal, and Jasminie, Holtz-"

"Enough," Gunn growled as he grabbed Harmony's shoulders. He quickly loosened his grip as he saw fear flash across her face. Pulling her into a gentle hug, he murmured, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry."

Harmony shook slightly but managed to whisper, "I just don't want to lose you."

Gunn hugged her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But Angel-"

"Is going down for the count. Don't you doubt it. They are all going down...painfully."

Harmony was wrapped tightly in Gunn's embrace and could only nod against his shoulder. "Okay." But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't alright. In the pit of her stomach, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

~ooAIoo~

"Are you certain it's really necessary to move locations? We have this place set up now."

"Trust me, Doc. We need to move."

"Fine but I'll need time to get supplies in order." The doctor held up his hand to stop the protest from his younger companion. "It took too long to round up all these supplies. I'm not leaving them."

"Sure. Whatever," grumbled the younger man. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"If there is a morning," said the obviously pregnant young woman standing next to the doctor.

"Easy, honey. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Careful with that. Last time a man told me that, I never saw him again."

The doctor kissed the woman lightly on the forehead.

Connor rolled his eyes. He liked the doc and his lady but the mushy stuff was...mushy. Ignoring the continued conversation between them, he got back to packing for their journey tomorrow.

~ooAIoo~

As usual, Angel was the first one up. He had a lantern turned up in the library and was reading. He sensed Spike before the other vampire had even entered the room. Without saying a word, Spike flopped casually onto the couch. Angel took a quick glance up from his book then returned to reading. Angel could see that Spike had something on his mind but remained silent. After awhile, Spike broke the quiet.

"You think going back to Wolfram&Hart is necessary?"

Angel shrugged, continuing to read.

"Lorne's pretty worried." When Angel didn't reply, Spike continued. "Seems him being psychic and all, maybe we should listen to him." Angel stayed silent. "Not that I'm not up for a good fight but doesn't seem like any good comes from that place." Angel closed the book he was reading and looked at Spike. "Mark my words," the platinum-haired vampire added, "it's going to end badly."

Angel sighed. He knew Spike wasn't afraid of anything. In fact, Angel wondered how Spike had managed to survive as long as he had. The younger vampire had proven reckless on numerous occasions. The fact he was hesitant to venture into Wolfram&Hart increased Angel's feeling of dread. "We don't really have a choice. Eventually, this place will kill every one of us. We need to find a way out."

Spike nodded slightly. "Doesn't make me any more eager to venture into the belly of the beast."

~ooAIoo~

"Doc, are you sure all this is necesary? We need to move light and fast."

The doctor gave Connor a disapproving look. "Exactly how are we planning on moving light and fast? We have a woman in her seventh month of pregnancy traveling with us and I am not leaving any of these medical supplies behind. We could need them. You might be super-human but we are not."

Connor relented. "Fine, whatever. Can we just get started?" He knew the doctor had a good point. A pregnant woman in her seventh month wouldn't be setting any speed records and the extra medical supplies could mean the difference between life and death.

The doctor nodded. "I'll see what's keeping her."

"Next time don't knock her up until after we get out of Hell," mumbled Connor sarcastically.

"I heard that," the doctor called back over his shoulder.

Connor shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry?"

The doctor smiled, shaking his head. The boy was good-hearted but a bit of a smart-ass. He had run into Connor not long after the trouble had started. The boy had been limping and was a little beat-up but still managed to save the doctor's life. Having never known about the demon world, the doctor had completely froze when he had been attacked outside his office. He had thought it an earthquake but then the demons had appeared before him. Connor quickly filled the doctor in on their reality. It took awhile for him to accept Connor's version of the world but with demons practically falling out of the sky, he soon had no choice. It was a few months later that they had run into her.

She had been struggling on her own to survive. The doctor wouldn't have thought it possible. She was so small and delicate but he soon learned there was more...much more, to the young woman. It had taken time to get past the wall she had built around herself but eventually he had. She had lost someone very important to her. He could tell she still mourned for the man. She had told the doctor a little bit about him but not much. She kept those memories for herself only. He didn't begrudge her that. He did hope that one day maybe she would let him in completely but for now, what they shared was enough.

Although he had been attracted to her from their first meeting, a pregnancy had been the last thing on their minds. However, seven months ago, loneliness and a need for comfort had gotten the better of them. Once the pregnancy had been confirmed, there didn't seem to be a point to denying their feelings. Soon what they felt in the beginning had become more than just a weak moment.

Connor gave them space and privacy the best he could but it was hard in this world to find either without risk of life and limb. Those private moments kept the doctor going. He would do whatever it took to make sure she and their child would survive.

Connor had come to him a few days ago with the urge to move on. The young man hadn't said much more than he had a feeling they were needed elsewhere. It hadn't made sense to him but Connor had done a good job leading and protecting them so far. They both figured they owed him the benefit of doubt.

Brushing those thoughts aside, the doctor went to find her.

~ooAIoo~

"Are you sure I shouldn't come along?" asked Giles from the doorway. He watched as Lindsey, Spike, Faith and Angel checked their weapons one last time. He didn't like being left behind. Research was what he did best. He trusted Lindsey but knew that the library at the former offices of Wolfram&Hart was huge. The sooner the group got out of there, the better. He and Lindsey together could cover things quicker.

"Think it's best you stay here. The rest of us know our way around the building. We need to get in and out as quickly as possible," replied Angel.

"My point exactly," Giles repsonded, trying one more time to change the vampire's mind.

"We'll be back as quickly as we can," assured Angel. "You and Lorne hold down the fort." Angel turned to his companions, nodding grimly, he said, "Let's get this done."

Giles and Lorne stood on the porch watching them depart.

"I've got a reallly bad feeling about this," Lorne warned.

Giles nodded his agreement.

~ooAIoo~

"What are we doing up here?" asked Harmony as she looked to the streets below. They really didn't look too much like streets anymore. They were torn up and full of debris.

Gunn pointed to a single story building off in the distance. "That's where he is."

"_He_ being Angel, right?" asked Harmony even though she was sure it was, as Gunn had been obsessing over the vampire since spotting him the day before.

Gunn gave a brief annoyed glance to Harmony before raising the binoculars. He tried to note everything about the building and the area surrounding it. He smiled as he saw movement in one of the windows. Gunn grew frustrated as he was too far away to fully see what was happening. As luck would have it, a few moments later, a door opened and four figures moved outside. Focusing, Gunn could make out each of them. Spike, Lindsey, Faith, and Angel. Gunn smiled. "What's up guys? Where are you headed?"

Turning to Harmony, he handed her the binoculars. "Keep an eye on the building. If anyone else leaves, follow them to see where they go." Harmony nodded. "Just follow them. Don't engage," ordered Gunn. "Understand?"

"Engage? When did you get all covert ops on me?" asked Harmony. Gunn frowned at her. "I got it," she assured. "Follow, but don't_ engage_." She finger-quoted the word.

Gunn gave her a stern look but left without further conversation.

"Don't engage," mocked Harmony. "This sucks." She pouted even as she brought the binoculars up to keep watch on the buidling.

Gunn wasn't fond of Harmony's less than eager attitude but he trusted she would do as he asked. He needed to find out where Angel was off to. Taking care to keep well back to avoid detection, Gunn trailed the group.

~ooAIoo~

"Well, that was fun," Spike grumbled as he pulled himself up thru the sewer opening. Things hadn't been as open as when checked the night before.

"Must've been some tremors in the night that closed the passageway again," replied Angel as he followed Spike up into the building.

"You think? Your powers of perception know no bounds."

Angel glared at Spike but didn't say a word; a reply would only encourage him so instead Angel offered his hand down into the hole and helped Faith up. As soon as she was clear, he put his hand back thru and helped Lindsey.

"Well," smiled Faith, "looks like the gangs all here. Where do we start?" They all turned their attention to Angel.

Angel nodded. "I'll check the records department. Spike, the vault. Faith. Lindsey. Take the library." Without further conversation, they split up.

~ooAIoo~

Spike and Angel walked side by side. The records department and vault were in the same general direction. Spike had been taking quick glances at Angel since they started down the hallway. Finally fed up, Angel stopped and growled, "What?"

Spike smirked. "Don't go getting all broody on me, you ponce."

Frustrated, Angel turned from Spike and continued down the hallway. Spike quickly caught up to him. "It's just...you sure it was a good idea to send Faith with Lindsey?"

Angel eyebrows raised.

"Don't get me wrong. The slayer's great in a fight and she's better looking than any of the rest of you, but Giles might've been right, don't you think? Research is his thing, not Faith's."

"Faith's not really there to research," Angel answered honestly.

Spike was surprised. "You don't trust McDonald?"

Angel sighed. "Yes, I trust Lindsey. He wants out of here same as we do."

"Then what's Faith doing in the library? Babysitting?"

Angel looked at Spike but didn't say anything.

"Ahh. Guard duty it is."

"Can we just get this done?"

"Does Lindsey know?"

"Does it matter?" asked Angel, getting frustrated with Spike.

"Might hurt his pride a little," commented Spike. "Thinks he can take care of himself and gotta admit, he's pretty damn good with that sword of his."

"Lindsey can get over hurt pride. This is Wolfram&Hart. Bad things can happen here... and usually do. It's just a precaution."

"And that's why Giles and Lorne are back at the hacienda."

"Satisfied? Can we go now?"

Spike raised his hands in acquiescence and the two vampires continued on their way.

~ooAIoo~

Gunn watched from a distance as the group descended into the sewers. _Now where are you going?_ Taking great care not to be seen, he followed as closely as he dared. When he came to the opening that the others had obviously taken, Gunn stopped._ What are you doing in there? _He debated on whether to follow them into the building but decided against it. He would wait for their return and if he got lucky, maybe he could discern from listening to their conversations as to what they had been doing inside Wolfram&Hart. Gunn found a hidden spot and settled in to wait.

~ooAIoo~

The records department had been relatively in tact. Angel was glad for that as there were millions of records stored there and if they had been strewn about the room, well Angel was positive his mission would have been for naught. He hadn't told the others what he was looking for and they hadn't reallly questioned him on it. His mission was more of a personal nature. He wanted to check on the contracts of his friends. He needed to know that they weren't suffering in some Wolfram&Hart hell dimension. He wanted them to be at peace. Making his way down the various aisles, he looked for the filing cabinet that would supply his answers.

~ooAIoo~

Spike found the vault door open. He crept quietly thru the rubble that lay in the hallway, cautiously making his way inside the vault. As he moved his flashlight around the room, he was surprised to find most everything in the vault appeared to be untouched. Spike placed the flashlight under his arm and pulled the folded paper from his coat pocket. He studied the drawing that Giles had made. Included with the drawing was a detailed description of what he needed to find. To him, it looked like some ordinary stone. Nothing about it stood out as special but then wasn't that the way of magic. He had learned a long time ago not to mess with magic so his current assignment had him a little nervous. Brushing those thoughts aside, he tried to recall Lindsey's exact directions on accessing what he needed. He hoped the process hadn't been changed from when Lindsey had been employed here. The former lawyer seemed certain it wouldn't have been as he wasn't supposed to know the codes in the first place. Spike thought it careless not to change the codes on a regular basis but Lindsey assured him the chances of the wrong person even getting close to accessing this part of the vault was pretty much unlikely. The fact that Angel had known nothing of the secret room in the vault reassured Spike that Lindsey probably knew what he was talking about. They might have worked for Wolfram&Hart but Lindsey _knew_ Wolfram&Hart. He had researched tirelessly while he worked there and even after he had left.

"Okay. Let's see what you've got." Spike felt around the wall Lindsey had indicated would hold the panel to gain access to the hidden room. After several failed attempts and just to the point of doubting the former lawyer, Spike's fingers hit a hidden button and an access panel opened across the room. Spike hurried to the panel and began entering the codes Lindsey had given. With the last code entered, Spike waited. For a long moment nothing happened but slowly a wall began to slide open. Lindsey's words echoed in Spike's head, _"You have two minutes after the wall is completely open and then it slams shut and there is no way out if you are on the wrong side."_ Spike did not plan on being on the wrong side especially since Lindsey had indicated any being, living or dead, still inside at the time the wall closed would be vaporized.

Spike had to wait until the wall was completely opened before the lasers that protected the opening would turn off. As the wall moved slowly aside, Spike studied the room beyond, trying to get a head start on finding the stone they needed. Spike spied the stone just as the wall completely disappeared and the lasers tripped off. Sprinting into the room, Spike headed towards the stone. That was until he was driven to the ground by a strong blow to his back. Rolling with the blow, Spike came up quickly and faced his attacker.

"Are you kidding me?" he growled. "Nobody said anything about a gorack guarding... how the hell can there be a guard? Half-pint said-"

Spike's comments were cut off as the demon slammed into him. Once again rolling with the blow, Spike was able to push the demon away from him. Looking around quickly, Spike grabbed the first weapon in sight. He wasn't sure what it was but the axe was impressive. The gorack came at him and Spike swung with all his might. The axe reverberated as if it had hit stone, causing Spike to drop the weapon. "What the hell-"

The demon took one step forward but then exploded in a pile of dust. Spike didn't wonder about any of it as time was obviously running out. He grabbed the stone, not caring that it burned his hand. Lindsey had directed him to not touch the stone but to wrap it up first. _Bloody Hell. _Without further thought, Spike raced back towards the opening, his sensitive hearing picking up a ticking sound coming from where the wall had disappeared. Spike dove thru the opening, feeling the swish of air as the wall slammed shut behind him.

Spike lay on the floor, almost breathing heavily. Good thing he really didn't have to breathe. At that moment the burning sensation made itself known and Spike dropped the stone. After midly cursing everyone and everything, he took the felt bag from his pocket and without touching the stone, manuevered it into the pouch. He looked at his burnt hand. "Bloody hell."

~ooAIoo~

Faith followed along side as Lindsey looked thru the massive library. He had pulled two large books from the shelves but seemed intent on finding a particular book. Faith understood her job, as Angel had pulled her aside and informed her. She was there to protect Lindsey. She couldn't tell if Lindsey suspected since he wasn't one to show his hand on anything. She had tried to make small talk earlier but it only earned her a distracted "_hmm"_ or some kind of grunt in response. The only progress she had made was getting him to let her carry one of the large tomes.

Looking around the library, Faith was amazed at all the books. There had been some supposedly magical books that would become whatever book you asked of it. They didn't have any of those books around now and Lindsey had indicated those particular books would only work inside the Wolfram&Hart building anyway. Faith sighed. This was complete boredom.

"You can go sit somewhere, you know."

Faith startled at the sound of Lindsey's voice. "I'm good."

Lindsey gave a short laugh. "Sure you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith was becoming increasingly agitated by the former lawyer's attitude. First he wouldn't talk to her and now he-

"Why are you here, Faith?"

"Excuse me?"

She sounded indignant and Lindsey had to smile at that which only seemed to irritate her further. "Well, researching obviously isn't your-"

"Listen here, jack, I'll have you know I was the one that found Marsoff's little symbol thingy."

"Symbol thingy. OK, I stand corrected. You are a researching whiz."

"Are you about finished," Faith retorted. "We're suposed to be meeting up with Angel & Spike."

Lindsey released a deep breath. "It's here...somewhere. I know it."

"Well, maybe if you'd tell me what you're looking for, I could help."

"It's a book on the stone."

"Does this book have a name?" asked Faith growing impatient with Lindsey's superior attitude.

Lindsey smiled. "_Uberntedngedrt etge neithernted_."

Faith frowned at Lindsey. "How do you spell that?" she sarcastically asked.

"Here." Lindsey handed Faith the other book. "Go meet Angel. Tell him I'll be along shortly and that I don't need a babysitter."

Faith pushed both books back at Lindsey. "I don't take orders from you," she angrily replied. Faith turned and walked away from Lindsey. "I'll be waiting back at the door."

Lindsey rolled his eyes. He struggled with both books a moment before setting them on the floor. The least she could have done was take the books with her, he thought to himself. Satisfied he was now on his own and could concentrate, he went back to viewing the shelves. The book he was looking for had to be here somewhere.

~ooAIoo~

"Nothing dead or alive would survive the wall closing..." Spike was grumbling out loud as he walked down the hallway. His hand hurt as did his back. So preoccupied with his troubles, he failed to notice Angel waiting in the hallway.

"Something wrong?"

Spike jumped. "Nothing...except faulty info."

"The stone wasn't there? Damnit."

"Oh, the stone was there alright. See." Spike held up his burnt hand.

"You weren't supposed to touch it bare-handed. Didn't you listen to Lindsey?"

"Trust me, I had no intention of touching the bloody thing but the gorack demon had other ideas."

"Gorack demon? There was a gorack?"

"That's what I said," The indignant tone in his voice obvious. "Oh and he was a damn big one too," complained Spike, glad to finally have someone listen. "And he wasn't happy to see me. Of course, I was pretty surprised to see him too, seeing as how nothing was supposed to be able to live inside that secret room."

"He was inside the hidden room?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I said, wasn't it?" growled Spike. "Bloody hell, my hand hurts."

"Let me see."

Spike hesitantly showed Angel his hand.

Angel whistled. "Think we'd better have Giles take a look at that. Looks pretty bad."

"Looks bad? You should feel it. I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to have a few words with-"

The whole building started to shake interupting anything Spike had planned on saying. Both vampires struggled to keep their footing.

"We need to get out of here," Angel yelled over the noise.

Spike nodded his agreement and both vampires headed toward the library.

~ooAIoo~

"Faith. Lindsey." Angel shouted as he approached the library. Just as both vampires entered the doorway, the shaking stopped. "Faith. Lindsey. Where are you?"

"Over here."

"Faith?"

"You alright, luv?"

"I'm fine. But..."

"But what?" asked a concerned Angel as he and Spike struggled thru the debris on the floor. "Faith?"

"Lindsey. Can you hear me?"

Angel and Spike looked at each other.

"Faith, where is he?"

"I don't know. He was being an ass...I left him by the books..."

"Take it easy, Faith."

"It was my only job today and I screwed up. I'm sorry, Angel."

"It's okay, Faith. We'll find him."

"Tsk, tsk. Angel, you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

The two vampires turned towards the unexpected voice.

"Holland Manners."

"At your service," smiled the former CEO of Wolfram&Hart, bowing slightly.

"We're not at Level 5 yet. You can't touch us."

"Well, technically, Angel, that is true. You are, however, in my house. The rules play out a little differently here."

"Where is he?" demanded Angel taking a few threatening steps toward the man.

"Ahh, ahh, Angel. Don't be hasty. Who knows what could happen."

The room started shaking and books began to fall from the shelves. They heard an uncharacteristic small squeal from Faith.

Angel took a couple steps back and the shaking stopped.

"Very good, Angel. And to think the Senior Partners thought you were a slow learner."

"Who the hell is this ponce?"

"Easy, Spike," cautioned Angel.

"William, the Bloody. What a pleasure," smiled the man. "If only we could have met before you got your soul."

"Seems to me, you've already met one vampire too many."

"Oh, these?" Holland Manners brushed the fang marks on the side of his neck. "These are from a slight miscalculation on my part."

Spike's eyebrows raised.

"Darla," supplied Angel.

"Second go-round, I'm guessing?"

"I see Angel has told you the story already. Well, then I won't bore you with any of the details."

"Actually, Angel was pretty light on the details. Bore away."

Holland smiled at Spike while Angel frowned.

Spike looked to Angel. "You really are a terrible story teller."

"I am not. That's-" Angel shook off the distraction. "Shut up, Spike."

"You shut up."

Angel turned his attention to the other vampire. "Really? Now's the time for this?"

Holland watched the two vampires argue, smiling the entire time. They finally stopped and turned their attention to him. "Oh, please don't mind me. I find it fascinating how the two of you managed not to kill each other."

"It wasn't for lack of trying," mumbled Spike.

Again, Angel threw him an agitated look.

"So what brings you all here? Might I assume there is a plan for escape being made?" When no answer was forthcoming, Holland continued, "What could you possibly hope to find here that could help you escape Hell?" Holland continued to observe the two vampires. "How are you doing back there, Ms Lehane? Did you reach Lindsey yet?"

Angel and Spike turned in the direction Holland Manners had spoken.

"Faith?" called Angel. "Did you find him?"

There wasn't an answer.

"What have you done with them?" growled Angel.

Holland raised his hands in a placating manner. "As you've already stated, I cant' touch any of you."

"Yeah but you also said in this building things are different."

"I'm flattered, Spike. You actually were paying attention. Very well. I still can't touch you...even here. However, I do have power over inanimate objects...such as books." Books started flying off the shelves. "Chairs, and even tables, oak ones at that." The tables and chairs began to fly across the room. Angel ducked as one table leg came close to his head. Spike wasn't as lucky as a chair smashed into his already aching back.

Angel pulled Spike from the floor and both vampires rushed from the room, the door slamming shut after them. They could hear Holland Manners call out, "Where are you, Lindsey? I've some more surprises for you and your little girlfriend."

Spike rushed the door. He tried with all his strength to wrench the door open but it refused to budge. "Well, come on then," yelled Spike. "Help me out."

Angel nodded down the hall as he replied, "It's no use, Spike. We need to get out of here. Save ourselves."

Spike looked in the direction Angel had nodded and saw Lindsey and Faith. He gave a look back at Angel about to say something but Angel put a hand up and nodded towards the library door. He then motioned with his fingers for Spike to say something.

"We can't just leave them here."

"Face it, Spike. There's nothing we can do."

"But-"

"If you want to get yourself killed, go ahead. I'm out of here. I've had enough." Angel started walking away, urging Spike to make a final comment.

"Fine. Every man...vampire for himself. Let's go." Spike was soon beside Angel but the vampire indicated to remain quiet for now.

The two vampires slipped down thru the sewer access tunnel and found Lindsey and Faith waiting for them.

"What took so long, guys?" asked an obviously worried Faith.

"Had to play it up," replied Angel. "You two alright?"

"Great," came Lindsey's pained reply.

"How bad?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Broken ribs, I think."

Lindsey glared at Faith but she just ignored him.

"Can you walk?"

"Damnit, I'm fine," growled Lindsey.

"Faith, can he make it?"

"It'll be painful but he managed the ladder pretty well. We'll just have to go slow."

Angel considered it a moment as he took a quick glance at Lindsey, trying to determine how hurt he actually was. After a moment he nodded. "Spike got the stone, did you get what you were after?"

Faith shook her head no at the same time Lindsey replied, "Got it."

"What?"

Lindsey carefully pulled a book out from the inside of his shirt. The movement obviously pained him greatly. "This is the book I was looking for."

"What about those other two books?" Faith asked.

"They were in case I couldn't find this one."

"So you are replacing two ginormous books with one little, bitty one."

"Don't you know, Faith," replied Angel smiling, "It's not the size, it's how you use it."

Lindsey looked up, surprised at the familiar dialog. The vampire was almost laughing. "Let's get out of here."

~ooAIoo~

Gunn let them get quite a distance ahead before coming out of his hiding spot. He hadn't been able to glean too much from what was said. He needed more information. Deciding to call it a day, he headed back to his lair. Harmony would be getting worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. 2 - the story continues.

The doctor pulled Connor aside. "I think we should stop for today," he said, taking a quick glance behind them.

Connor was going to object but after looking back and seeing a very tired and worn out pregnant woman gamely trying to continue, he agreed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Take a break while I scout ahead and find us some shelter."

"Thank you."

Connor gave the doctor a nod before taking off.

~ooAIoo~

"Those are indeed some nasty burns," commented Giles as he applied a salve. "You should have been more careful when handling the stone."

"Well, I would have if someone wouldn't have given me bad information," grumbled Spike, glaring at Lindsey.

"I told you not to touch the stone," Lindsey said, trying to hide a smile as he watched Spike...pout. Yeah, Lindsey thought, pout was the right word.

"I wasn't talking about the sodding stone, you git. There was a gorack demon living in your little secret room. You know, the one where NOTHING could live because it would be vaporized."

Lindsey shrugged. "Guess they did change the protocols, afterall."

"Guess they did change the protocols," mimicked Spike, clearly not happy with the day's events.

"This would go a lot quicker if you'd hold still," scolded Giles.

"He started it," complained Spike.

Lindsey rolled his eyes and couldn't help the small snort that escaped. Angel cleared his throat, hoping to derail the oncoming argument. Everyone in the room focused their attention on the vampire.

"Any luck with the book?"

"Haven't had a chance to look at it too closely," admitted Lindsey. "I was _ordered_ to report here first, remember?"

Angel didn't have a comeback but luckily Giles interupted.

"Alright, Spike. That should do it. Just take it easy with that hand. Lindsey, you're next."

Lindsey gave a frustrated sigh but knew better than to argue with both Angel and Giles.

"Faith indicated it was your ribs you injured?"

"I really think they're fine."

"I'm sure they are," Giles replied. "Now, let me check them." He waited expectantly.

Deciding not to prolong the inevitable, Lindsey started unbuttoning his shirt.

~ooAIoo~

"So the others never left the building?"

"They didn't even go outside. It was really boring," whined Harmony.

Gunn gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm sure it was but thank you for doing as I asked."

Harmony perked up at Gunn's praise. "What about your day? Where did they go?"

"Wolfram&Hart."

Harmony turned up her nose. "Why go there?"

"That, my dear, is the million dollar question. They talked about a stone and some book."

"For what? Did they say?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Had to be something special to go back to that place. It gives me the creeps and I'm evil."

"I can think of only one reason...they've found a way out of hell. The question is if that includes all of LA or just themselves. If it is all of LA then great but if it is just for themselves, then we have a problem. We need more information."

"How do we do that? I don't think they're going to be willing to share."

"I'd wager it's the last one." Gunn ignored Harmony. "They've found a way to open a portal...a door...something of that nature."

"So if it is a portal-"

"Then we need to be there when it opens," finished Gunn.

"Again, how? They aren't going to invite us into their club."

"Then we make it so they can't refuse to take us along."

Harmony smiled. "I love it when you get all _evil mastermind_. Do you have a plan?" Harmony was anxious to hear it.

"I have a few ideas," remarked Gunn. "Of course this means our plans of revenge will have to be put on hold for the time being."

Harmony was OK with that. She wasn't thrilled with the revenge plan anyway. Angel always seemed to come out on top of those plans. She wasn't going to tell that to Gunn though.

~ooAIoo~

"So, how are your patients?" asked Faith.

"Grumpy," Giles replied as he sat down at the library table and opened the book Lindsey brought from Wolfram&Hart.

"Imagine that."

Giles smiled at Faith's sarcasm. "Indeed." After a pause, Giles added, "I sent them to their rooms."

Faith laughed. "I bet that went over well." She was enjoying this so much that she almost felt bad for them...almost.

"I told them it was their rooms or I was confining them to the infirmary."

"And they bought that?"

"Well, it helps to have a big, brooding vampire backing you up," Giles sheepishly admitted.

Faith laughed harder.

"Well, well. What's this?" asked Lorne as he entered the room. "Such mirth should be shared."

Faith was about to fill Lorne in when Angel entered the room. Giles and Faith tried to maintain their composure but both burst out laughing.

"What?" asked a confused Angel.

Lorne shrugged.

~ooAIoo~

Several hours later, Lorne was asleep on the couch and Faith was curled up in one of the chairs. Giles still sat at the table studying the book; yawns coming more frequently as the night progressed into dawn.

"You should rest," said Angel. He was standing at the window, looking out into the darkness. The tint of red in the distance drew his attention. Angel wondered about the red glow. It had appeared after the last level-drop and had yet to go away. Even in the daylight hours, he could just make out the continued glow. It worried him. Angel drew his attention back to the library. Giles hadn't even acknowledged his suggestion. "Giles."

"Hmm?"

Angel turned from the window and gave Giles a closer look. The man was pretty much on auto-pilot. Angel doubted the watcher remembered any of the pages he had read in the past two hours. Walking past the sleeping figures, Angel made his way to the library table. Leaning across it, he pulled the book from Giles' hands. The watcher snapped awake.

"Angel?" Giles tried to suppress another yawn but failed.

"Get some sleep, Giles. The book will still be here when you wake up."

"We aren't really guaranteed that we will all still be here. I need to keep reading." Giles held out a hand for the book.

"I'll give you the book if you can tell me anything of what you've read in the last hour," challenged Angel.

Giles started to reply but Angel stopped him with a hand gesture. "Be honest. You know I can tell if you're lying."

Giles cleared his throat. "Maybe a short break is in order."

Angel nodded his agreement. Giles got up from the table and shuffled slowly from the room, suddenly feeling very tired.

Angel turned to his two sleeping friends. Taking care not to wake them, he covered each with a light blanket then, after turning the lantern down, he left the room and went to find his own bed.

~ooAIoo~

"You're up early," noted the doctor.

"That's kind of pot and kettle, isn't it, Doc?" Connor shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Something's troubling you?"

"Just got this feeling we need to hurry."

"Hurry where? And why?"

"Man, Doc, you're just full of questions this morning. Don't have any answers for you. Sorry."

The doctor was silent for a moment before speaking, "This urgent-"

"Doc," interupted Connor, losing his patience with all the questions. "I just...I'm having these dreams, okay? They're really vivid when I'm asleep but then I wake up, they fade. All except this feeling that we need to keep moving."

The doctor nodded slightly. "Alright. Then I guess we best get moving." The doctor got up, patting Connor's shoulder as he walked past. "We'll be ready in ten."

"Thanks, Doc." Connor returned his attention to the horizon. "You'd better not be leading me astray, Cordy."

"_Listen here, you-"_

_"Cordelia, he can't hear you," admonished Wesley. "We're ghosts."_

_"We aren't ghosts," argued Cordelia. "We're those watch-a-ma-call-its...you know."_

_Wesley sighed. "We are not the Gatekeepers as we are not at the Gates."_

_"Yeah, whatever," griped Cordelia. "I don't like this."_

_"At least we have a chance to help."_

_"Fat lot of good that does. The only one that even sees us is Connor...and that's only in his dreams which he can barely even remember when he wakes up. And why is that?" demanded Cordelia. "I mean, if the Powers want us to help wouldn't you think it would be a good idea if the people we are trying to help could actually see and hear us? Duh! How hard is that to understand?"_

_"My God, I'd forgotten. You haven't changed a bit," remarked Wesley._

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cordelia turned her glare on the watcher. "What's wrong with the way I am?... Well, except the whole ghost part, I mean."_

_Wesley shook his head. "I never said it was wrong," he retorted as he slowly faded away._

_"Hey, don't you be pulling that disappearing act on me, buster." Cordelia followed Wesley in fading away._

Connor shook his head, glad that the buzzing in his ears finally stopped. He really didn't need another thing to worry about.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey woke early. He was happy to find that his ribs pulled only slightly. Obviously it was only bruising and not broken as Faith had thought. Pulling his boots on caused a painful tug but he'd had much worse. As he dressed to leave, everything seemed quiet but then things pretty much always were in this wing of the building. Light was filtering in thru the windows so Lindsey left the lantern in his room.

Walking thru the building, no one was about. Lindsey made his way into the library, not surprised to find Angel reading.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Without looking up from his book, Angel smiled.

"It's kind of creepy, you know," added Lindsey.

"Vampire."

"No kidding."

"You're up early," commented Angel.

Lindsey shrugged. "Thought I'd find Giles here."

"Was here most of the night."

Lindsey still wasn't comfortable when it was just the two of them in a room. He was trying to decide his next move when Angel spoke.

"Book's on the table if you want to take a crack at it."

Lindsey nodded. "Where's the stone?"

"Giles has it."

As Lindsey walked further into the room, he could see Lorne's sleeping form on the couch. He also saw a throw lying haphazardly in the chair across from the sleeping demon.

"Faith was here but headed to her room a couple hours ago. Couldn't wake Lorne, so she left him there."

"Okay," smirked Lindsey, not having asked for an explanation.

Angel shrugged. "You looked curious."

"I wasn't," lied Lindsey as he settled at the table.

"My mistake." Angel knew Lindsey wasn't being truthful but didn't call him on it. He was sure the former lawyer was aware he wasn't fooling the vampire. They could both keep up appearances.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony and Gunn lay cuddled together in their bed. Harmony was tracing circles on Gunn's bare chest.

"So, Boss. What's on for today?"

Gunn smiled at Harmony's seductive voice. "What did you have in mind?"

Harmony giggled as Gunn tickled her. "I thought we could spend all day right here."

"As tempting as that sounds, we have some things to take care of."

Harmony's lower lip came out in a pout.

"However," added Gunn, "those can wait a couple hours at least." He pulled the blanket over their heads. Harmony squealed as they wrestled under the covers.

~ooAIoo~

Giles walked into the library, finding Lindsey reading at the table and Angel reading in one of the chairs.

Angel looked up. "You look better."

"I do feel better having rested. Perhaps you should try it. If I'm not mistaken, I left you in here last night...or should I say earlier this morning."

"Vampire," Lindsey said without looking up from his book.

Giles threw a questioning glance Lindsey's direction as Angel smiled.

"I'm fine, Giles," assured Angel.

"Uh, guys? We've got a problem," Lindsey said as he looked up from the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3 - the story continues.

~ooAIoo~

"Uh, guys? We've got a problem," Lindsey said as he looked up from the book.

"Problem? Exactly what kind of problem?" Angel hated to even ask. If things held true to form, '_problem'_ was probably too mild of word. Problems could usually be handled...catastrophe was actually the word that would likely end up being a more apt description.

"Lindsey?" questioned Giles when it appeared the man wasn't answering.

Lindsey cleared his throat. "We need to go back to-"

"No," interupted Angel. "Do not even say it."

"-Wolfram&Hart."

"Do you ever listen to me?"

"Hey, it's not on my top ten either but-"

"What's up, boys?" Faith came thru the door not really paying attention to the tension in the air. "Doesn't anyone know how to sleep in around here? I mean a girl needs her beauty rest."

"Oh please, doll. You are always beautiful," yawned Lorne, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stretched, pulling himself into a sitting position on the couch.

"Thank you, Lorne." Faith looked between the men. "So as I said before," Faith cautiously continued, finally sensing the strain in the room, "what's up?"

When it became evident neither of the others would reply, Giles took the lead. "It appears we might need to make another trip into Wolfram&Hart."

"Excuse me?" Lorne wiggled a finger in his ear. "For a moment there I thought I heard you say you wanted to go back into the lion's den."

"_Want_ isn't exactly the word I'd use," Giles hedged.

"No," continued Lorne, "you need to say, _'Don't be absurd Lorne. We would never think of going back there.'_"

Lindsey scowled. "I don't know why ya'll are getting upset. It wasn't you trapped in the library."

"I believe I was there," said Faith, glaring hard at the ex-lawyer.

"Wasn't my call, darling. Talk to him." Lindsey pointed at Angel. "I didn't need the help."

"You smug son-of-"

"Easy, Faith," calmed Giles.

"Is that right?" Angel challenged Lindsey. "If Faith hadn't been there, I'd bet you'd be pushing up daisies again."

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" Anger caused more of Lindsey's southern twang to come out.

"Oh some days-"

"Angelcakes."

"What, Lorne? He's acting like-"

There was a shrill whistle causing everyone to turn to the doorway. "Bloody hell. What's got everyone in a twist? A vampire can't even get a decent nap around here," grumbled Spike. "Shove over, Lorne." Spike settled on the couch next to the green demon, thumping his feet heavily onto the coffee table.

"Lindsey."

Lindsey turned his attention to Giles.

"Can you tell me why you think it's necessary to return to Wolfram&Hart?"

"What?" exclaimed Spike, standing quickly, turning to face the group standing around the library table. "Have you lost your sodding mind?"

"That has pretty much been the consensus," whispered Lorne.

Lindsey shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air as he exited the room.

"That's..." Lorne looked around the room, confused. "Should someone-"

"Let him go," said Giles. "I think we all need to take time to calm down."

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Faith as she stomped from the room, heading the opposite direction as Lindsey.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony sighed, lowering the binoculars. She was bored. Gunn had her watching Angel's building again from the same rooftop as before. So far not even a hint of activity there. She wasn't sure how long she had been watching but it felt like days...obviously it was only hours she reminded herself but it didn't help her boredom. Her attention wandered to the area surrounding the building. Earlier she had spotted some activity in an alley a few blocks over but it seemed quiet now. _Drat. At least that was somewhat entertaining. _Reluctantly she went back to watching Angel's place.

"Anything?"

A small squeal escaped Harmony's lips as she jumped, startled from her thoughts. She heard a slight chuckle and turned glaring eyes at Gunn, who stood smiling; amusement clearly written across his face.

"Nothing," pouted Harmony, turning away from Gunn and back to the building. She drew the binoculars up and tried to ignore Gunn as he closed the distance between them.

"Awh babe, don't be mad at me." Gunn put a hand on Harmony's shoulder but she shrugged it off. Laughing lightly, Gunn gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss ot the top of her head. "Sorry," he whispered. It had the desired effect. Harmony's demeanor brightened instantly. He took the binoculars from her and gazed at the building across the way. "So what's going on guys?"

"Do you think they've gone thru already?"

Gunn could hear the worry in her voice. "Doubtful," he reassured. "That kind of magic would have a ripple effect. We would have felt something."

Harmony was uncertain but Gunn seemed positive so she let it drop. "What's next?" she asked.

"Balls in their court. For now, we wait...and keep watch."

Harmony groaned but sat down next to Gunn. Twirling her hair between her fingers she thought to herself, _'This sucks.'_

~ooAIoo~

"James?"

The doctor turned to the woman immediately. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I just wondered how much further we have to go."

"Unfortunately, Connor wasn't really specific but I can't imagine it could be much longer."

~ooAIoo~

Lorne could hear the smacking sounds long before he found the source. It had been hours since the confrontation in the library and no one had seen either Lindsey or Faith. Giles had thought it best if everyone calmed down before further discussion and Angel had agreed. Lorne figured both men were probably right in most cases but with Lindsey, things left alone tended to fester. After a long internal conversation, Lorne had decided to track down their wayward resident. He had actually come upon Faith first. She was busy in the exercise room. Lorne smiled at the thought. It had been a rehab/exercise room for the former tenants but most of the equipment had been pushed to one corner. Now instead of equipment, there were a couple of punching bags hanging and a clear area to allow for workouts in various fighting forms. Lorne wondered what the former occupants would think of it now.

Shaking those thoughts away, Lorne concentrated on the smacking sounds. The basement door was slightly ajar and that appeared to be where the sounds were coming from. Descending the stairs quietly, Lorne peered into the basement. He found Lindsey beating on a punching bag. The young man must have set up his own workout area. "_Well," _Lorne thought, _"better a bag than one of us." _

There was a pause in the punching. "What do you want?" growled Lindsey. His breathing was hard & fast so Lorne had to figure he had been at it for quite awhile.

"White flag, sugar," replied Lorne as he walked further into the basement.

Lindsey gave the bag one more good punch then walked away, unwrapping his fists as he moved.

"I thought working out was supposed to help a person relax. You, my friend, are far from relaxed."

"I was. And we're not friends."

"Whoa there, amigo. I didn't come here to fight...argue, I mean."

"Why are you here?" challenged Lindsey.

"Wow, that chip is pretty big."

Lindsey just glared at him.

Lorne raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I know it seemed like we were ganging up on you before..."

Lindsey's eyebrows rose.

"And, well I guess we sort of were-"

"Is there a point to this conversation?" growled Lindsey. "Or are you just here to waste my time?"

Lorne tried to compose himself. Lindsey was not going to make this easy on him. There was still a lot of rage within the young man. "It's just...Wolfram&Hart? Seriously, you want to go back there?"

"Like your watcher said, _want_ and _need_ are two different things. Maybe you all are willing to stay here and wait for something to happen. Me? Not so much. I'll take my chances and find a way out myself."

"Taking chances is how we ended up here."

"No. I ended up here because you shot me."

Lorne winced at the venom in Lindsey's voice. "Perhaps I should just let you get back to your workout. Seems you still have some anger issues."

"Yeah," agreed Lindsey sarcastically, "maybe you should."

Lorne quickly left; practically running up the stairs. He made his way back thru the building, running into Spike halfway down the hallway that led to his room.

"Doesn't look like your meeting with junior went too well."

"That, my friend, is an understatement. Guess Giles and Angel were right."

Spike frowned. "Never admit that to their faces. You'd never hear the end of it." Spike held up a bottle of whiskey. "Care for a nip?"

"Well, I'm not usually a straight whiskey kind of guy, but hell yeah." Lorne took the offered bottle and proceeded to gulp it down.

Spike smiled. "Well, alright then."

~ooAIoo~

"So did you get out of Lindsey why we need to go back?"

Giles looked up from the book he was reading. Angel stood in the doorway; neither in the library or out. Giles pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. He had been staring at the pages for several hours. "No, I haven't seen Lindsey to ask. Lorne mentioned something about not poking a bear so I must assume he's not in the talking mood."

"Yeah, well, too bad." The vampire turned to leave.

"Angel, wait. There's no need to start a ruckus. I believe I'm coming to the pertinent part."

Angel walked fully into the room and took a seat across the table from Giles. He watched as Giles' attention remained fixed on the book before him. Patience wasn't really one of Angel's virtues and after ten minutes he began to fidget. Giles ignored the tapping foot and drumming fingers as best he could but finally looked up from the book and cleared his throat.

Angel glanced up surprised but then embarrassed as Giles glared at his drumming fingers. "Sorry?"

Giles waved the apology away. "I believe I have our answer."

"What is it?"

"The gemarra stone will indeed open a portal, however, on its own, there is no way to know what portal you are opening. It's possible we could end up someplace worse."

"Worse than hell?" Angel doubted that was possible. "You're joking, right?"

"The portal could send us into a world of sunlight."

"Spike and I will be sure to cover up."

"We could open into a blackhole."

Angel looked skeptical.

"Pylea?"

Angel had to admit that wouldn't be great but it would still be better than hell.

"A lower level of hell," finished Giles.

'_Yeah, that would be worse,' _thought Angel_. _"Fine. How do we control what portal we open?"

If I've translated correctly, there is a talisman that acts as a compass or guiding mechanism. That is what we need."

"And it's at Wolfram&Hart?"

Giles shrugged. "Apparently Lindsey thinks it is."

"Great. Just great," groaned Angel.

~ooAIoo~

"So how much farther?"

Connor looked up from the sword he was polishing. They had called it a day and were currently set up in another abandoned building. It pretty much looked like every other building they had taken refuge in.

"Don't know, Doc, but I think we're close."

_The two ghosts watched from a distance._

_"Are they going to make it in time?" asked Cordelia._

_"We're doing everything we can so they do," assured Wesley. _

_"The oracles say it's going to take every one of them to get out of hell."_

_"Yes, I know. I was there too."_

_"Hey, buster. Don't get smart with me-"_

_"I was simply stating that I was there too."_

_"Pfft. Whatever."_

_Wesley rolled his eyes. Some days the woman was impossible. _

~ooAIoo~


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. 4 - the story continues

An entire day passed without a decision being made on their next move. Lindsey was convinced a trip to Wolfram&Hart was the answer but Giles and Angel were equally adamant that returning to that building was a last resort. Spike, Lorne, and Faith watched from the sidelines. Even with the seriousness of the situation, Spike had wanted to take bets. Lorne and Faith both gave him disapproving looks but it didn't faze the vampire. He simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't blame a bloke for trying."

~ooAIoo~

The next morning Angel woke early. He lay in bed listening. Something had disturbed his slumber. He lay quietly, reaching out with his senses, searching for what had pulled him from his sleep. _There._ He could just make out a sound. Someone was trying hard to be quiet. "Damnit," growled Angel, pretty sure who he would find. Throwing the covers off, he quickly dressed and quietly made his way from the living quarters to the foyer. Just as he suspected. "Going somewhere?"

Lindsey jumped, almost dropping the note he was leaving on the desk beside the door. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned slowly towards the vampire. He smiled. "Thought I'd take an early morning run."

"Really?" Angel didn't smile in return. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you really like eternal torment that much?"

Lindsey's smile dropped instantly. Anger took over. "I'm trying to find a fu-"

"Don't even start with me, Lindsey. We decided not to-"

"No, _**we**_ didn't decide anything. You decided. You always decide." Lindsey dropped the duffle bag he had been carrying and stalked closer to Angel. "You decide _where_ we go. You decide _when_ we go. You decide who lives and who dies..." Lindsey stopped his tirade when the words he had shouted soaked in. He hadn't meant to say that last part. Taking a few steps back, he picked up the dropped bag. "I'll be back."

Lindsey had the front door half open when it slammed shut, pulling him with it. Turning, he glared at Angel. The vampire held a hand against the door. "You're not going."

"So, what? We're just going to sit around; twiddle our thumbs and wait for something to happen?"

"Nobody goes out alone." Angel's voice was like ice.

"You volunteering to go with me? Cause truth of it is, I'd really prefer anyone else," Lindsey glibly replied.

Angel grabbed Lindsey's arm, twisting it behind and pushing Lindsey face first into the door. Lindsey struggled but was unable to move in the vampire's grasp. "Listen closely, Lindsey, cause I'm only saying this once." Lindsey tried to pull free from Angel's grasp but the vampire pulled Lindsey's arm higher and the former lawyer could just keep from crying out, biting his tongue, unwilling to give Angel the satisfaction. Angel leaned in close, his lips just inches from Lindsey's ear. "I'm beginning to think I made a mistake in having you killed. You've proven yourself down here and I'm willing to give you a chance." Angel pushed Lindsey harder into the door, causing him to grimace. "But, we are a team and you will follow as a team player. Got it?"

Lindsey arm was going numb and his neck hurt from the grip Angel held on it. Still Lindsey couldn't help himself. "I tried the team player bit. Didn't work out so well for me."

"You keep up the attitude and you'll find out how much worse things can work out."

Lindsey snorted a laugh. "I was in hell, you moron. How worse could things be?"

Angel smiled. Lindsey couldn't see his reaction which was probably for the best. The man had a point. How do you threaten someone that's been to hell?

"Well, this looks kinky."

Angel sighed. "Spike."

"Angel...or should I say Angelus? He was the one into the kinky stuff. How you doing there, junior?" Spike walked further into the foyer, smiling in delight. "If I'd known there was going to be a show, I would have brought popcorn."

Angel glared at Spike. "Do you mind? We're having a private conversation."

"Is that what you kids call it now days?" Spike asked completely straight-faced. "You might want to let up on your grip there, Angel. Junior's starting to turn blue."

Angel immediately dropped his hold on Lindsey. Once free, Lindsey turned and punched Angel in the jaw. The unexpected punch sent the vampire windmilling backwards to land on his back side. Spike burst out laughing at the scene. Angel glared at Spike before turning his gaze on Lindsey. The ex-lawyer was rubbing his shoulder; shaking out his arm. Angel felt bad. He had obviously put more pressure than he intended on Lindsey's arm.

"Ahem."

The three turned their attention to the new voice.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Giles. He had a slightly disheveled appearance as if having just crawled out of bed. Which was probably the case.

"Not sure," replied Spike. "You didn't happen to bring popcorn, did you?"

Giles looked confused. "What?"

"Ignore him," Angel answered. "He's an idiot."

"Hey, I'm not the one-"

"Spike," warned Angel.

Spike smiled but unexpectantly remained silent. Angel was grateful.

"Lindsey, are you going somewhere?" asked Giles, noting the duffle bag at Lindsey's feet.

Angel waited to hear his response.

"Back to bed," huffed Lindsey as he snatched up the duffle bag and headed back to his room. "Let me know what _**you **_decide."

"Angel?"

Angel held up a hand. "Just a little disagreement, Giles. We'll work it out."

Giles turned to Spike, who just shrugged.

~ooAIoo~

Later that afternoon, they sat around the library waiting for Angel and Giles. Spike took up his customary spot, laying on the couch. Faith and Lorne sat in the two chairs across from the couch. Lindsey stood at the window staring outside. Lorne was uncomfortable. He could feel the tension rolling off of Lindsey in waves. The man was so tightly wound that he was bound to snap. Lorne had attempted to start a conversation with Lindsey but the man was obviously not in the mood. Lorne had only received glares in return. Faith had given Lorne a pat on the arm, empathy for his failed attempt to include Lindsey.

Spike sat up, having heard Angel and Giles headed their way. A few moments later they entered the room. The only one that didn't turn his attention to the new arrivals was Lindsey. He remained at the window, looking out at nothing. Angel noted this but motioned the others over to the table. Once the others had been seated, Angel walked over to Lindsey. He stood beside the man, not saying a word. Finally, Lindsey turned his attention to Angel, who nodded towards the table. Without a word, Lindsey left the window and took a seat at the far end of the table, just separate from the others. Instead of taking the seat besides Giles, Angel took the empty seat that had separated Lindsey from the rest of the team. Lindsey eyed Angel but didn't make any other sign of acknowledgement.

"We going to sit around glaring at each other or is there a purpose to this meeting?"

Angel rolled his eyes. Leave it to Spike.

Giles cleared his throat. "There is a purpose to this meeting, Spike."

"Well, let's get on with it."

"Maybe if you'd stop talking, we could."

"Aren't you testy, Angel. What's got you in a twist?"

Before Angel could reply, Faith broke in. "What's the scoop, Giles."

Giles smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Faith. The 'scoop' as you say, is that Angel and I have come up with a few ideas."

Lindsey gave a quiet snort.

"We want a vote on it," finshed Angel.

Everyone was quietly surprised.

"It's been pointed out that decisions haven't been exactly democratic. We are all in this together so we should all have a say."

"Okay," Faith replied, somewhat unsure. Angel or Giles had just always made the decisions. This was somewhat new territory for the rest of them.

Giles continued. "First, we'll discuss what options we have. Everyone is encouraged to give their opinion. Doesn't mean we will follow it, but we all will take it under consideration. According to what we've learned of the gemarra stone, we need to find this talisman to guide it." Giles held up a drawing, then handed it to Faith. "Please take a close look at the drawing. Now, there have been different options brought up on where to look for this particular relic. Magic shops, old book stores, and Wolfram&Hart."

"Whoa, whoa, there. You can't be serious on going back there," exclaimed Lorne. "That place just about took out all four of you."

Angel glanced in Lindsey's direction but the man didn't even look up. His attention seemed set on the table they sat at. His fingers rolled lazy circles on the tabletop.

"We can vote on that."

"Don't think that's necessary," Spike inserted. "Only one up for returning there is junior here."

"Faith? Lorne?"

Faith glanced quickly in Lindsey's direction before giving her reply. "Last resort only."

Lorne nodded his agreement.

"We'll divide up the magic shops and bookstores. If we don't have any luck, then we'll hit the museums...and if it comes down to it, Wolfram&Hart. Everyone agree?"

There were nods all around.

Angel looked to his left. "Lindsey?"

After a moment, Lindsey looked up and gave a short nod.

"Good. It's settled. We'll map out the various stores and divide them up by sections. Tomorrow, we'll head out."

Giles unrolled a map onto the table and everyone gathered around. With markers in hand, they set about marking the various shops.

~ooAIoo~

"No movement for two days," worried Harmony. "Are you sure they're still here?"

"They're in there. I can smell them," assured Gunn. "Don't worry, babe. They aren't getting out of here without us."

Harmony nodded. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "What do you think they're doing in there?"

Gunn smiled. Harmony had no patience for surveillance. He was amazed she had lasted two days without driving him crazy with questions. "If I was them, I'd be planning my next move."

"But if they have what they need-"

"They don't," interupted Gunn. "If they did, they would've been gone already. They're missing something which means they have to go out and search for it. When they do, that's when we make our move."

"Are you sure you can trust the tempariff? They like to eat their captives."

"They know they get nothing if they do."

Harmony nodded. She chewed hard on her bubblegum, even blowing a couple bubbles and popping them loudly. Gunn ignored the irritating sound as best he could. She was just getting ready to blow another bubble when a thought came to her. "If they ignore your order you said they get nothing but that's not entirely true. They get to eat their captives."

Gunn took a deep breath. "And if they do, I've promised them an agonizing death. Believe me, they won't eat the captives."

Harmony thought some more. "They aren't too bright. They might just do it anyway."

Gunn sighed. He loved her dearly but not at the moment. "Why don't you take a little break? I can watch for now. This late in the day they probably won't be making any trips outside anyway."

"Really?" Harmony brightened instantly.

Gunn nodded.

Harmony squealed. "You're the best."

"Just be back here tomorrow morning early."

She saluted then quickly left the rooftop and headed to their lair. She was tired of sleeping on the hard ground. They had both been staying on the rooftop to keep watch. Now she could go and get some real sleep.

~ooAIoo~

The next morning came and as promised, Harmony was back to her post. She had taken over for Gunn so that he could get some rest. He had kept watch on the building even though he was confident they wouldn't make a move during the night. It never hurt to be thorough. Harmony smiled at her sleeping mate. He had pretty much dropped off to sleep immediately. Even though they had been spelling each other, Gunn hadn't really been sleeping. He was afraid he would miss their chance. Turning her attention back to the building, she noticed a light come on. They were up early today. She debated on waking Gunn but so far there really wasn't any activity to warrant interupting his sleep. She did, however, decide to keep an extra close watch so they didn't miss anything.

~ooAioo~

Giles walked into the study, finding Angel reading as always. "I sometimes wonder if you sleep at all," he commented.

Angel closed the book he was reading and turned to Giles. "Everyone knows the plan?"

Giles nodded. "He's going to be furious, you know."

Angel shrugged. "Let him. At least he'll be alive to be furious."

"But will we?"

"Maybe not, but then we won't care, will we."

Giles raised an eyebrow at that statement. "You really think it's Lindsey that sets Holland off?"

"Never see him unless Lindsey's around. Manners has a real problem with our ex-lawyer."

"I hope you're right." Giles left the room, wanting to check on the others.

"Yeah, me too," Angel replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_I just want to say thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Also, thanks to anyone who marked me as a "fave" or worthy of an "alert" notification... On with the show. _

pt. 5

"So you think they're up to something?" questioned Harmony as she peered thru the binoculars at the shapes moving thru the windows. Once she had noticed increased light and additional shadows moving around inside the building, she had awakened Gunn.

"Seems so. We just have to figure out what." Gunn came up beside Harmony, taking the binoculars from her. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, casting soft light over the landscape. He could see movement at the front of the building. "The tempariff?"

"Just waiting for your order, boss."

"Did you remind them?" Gunn retained focus on the building.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Yes. No eating the captives." Harmony watched Gunn; his attention never wavered from the building below. "They aren't real reliable, you know that, right?"

Gunn pulled his gaze from the building and fixed Harmony with a glare, growling slightly.

Harmony raised her hands. "Just saying."

~ooAIoo~

"OK. Everyone has their maps?"

"For the hundreth time, yes. God, Angel. You are so OCD," remarked Faith, as she shrugged on her jacket.

Spike grinned.

"Am not." Angel looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, please, sugar. You don't have a leg to stand on. The lovely Ms Lehane has your number."

"Lorne, I'm not-"

"Save your breath, peaches," interupted Spike as he sorted thru the weapons that lay before them.

"I'm not," defended an increasingly indignant Angel.

Giles cleared his throat. "Is everyone set?" he asked, trying to get everyone back on track. He finished zipping up the duffle bag packed with the weapons he thought he could use. Turning towards the others, he raised his eyebrows. "Ready?"

As they all turned to leave, Lorne sidled up beside Angel. "You aren't going to pout the whole day, are you?"

Angel glared at Lorne, but didn't reply, stomping out the door.

"Okay." Turning back to the others, the green demon mouthed_ 'pouting'._

On the front porch they grouped once more. "Everyone back before dark. Got it?"

"Don't worry, Angel. None of us want to be out after dark," said Giles. "Spike, shall we?"

"Lead the way, watcher." Spike gave a quick nod to the others before walking off with Giles.

"Watch yourselves," cautioned Angel.

Faith smiled. "Don't worry about us. You two take care. Come on, councilor, lets hit the bricks."

Lindsey hadn't said a word thru the entire morning but neither had he offered any resistance to the plan. Angel was worried but figured Faith could handle anything that came up. A flash of light drew his attention but it was gone in an instant. Peering at the surrounding buildings, Angel tried to figure out where the flash had come from.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know, Lorne. Thought I saw something."

Lorne grew concerned. "What?"

Angel scanned the buildings one last time. "Nothing. Forget it. Let's go."

~ooAIoo~

Gunn and Harmony were crouched below the edge of the building's roof. Gun had seen the reflection of light from the binoculars and had tackled Harmony to the ground. Sometimes he wondered how he could have picked a clueless mate like Harmony but then she pulled herself up from Gunn's chest and he got a view of her ample assets. _Yep, that's why._ Gunn smiled, shaking his head.

"Oww. What was that for?" whined Harmony. She sat the rest of the way up, rubbing her elbow and grimacing.

"The binoculars threw a reflection their way. They might have seen us. We need to move."

"Really?"

Gunn took a breath to calm himself before he said something he might regret. Offering his hand, he said, "Come on. Let's get off this roof, just in case."

~ooAIoo~

"Doc, keep close." Connor moved cautiously thru the street. He didn't see any danger, but he felt it.

"Something wrong?" The doctor had noticed the increased tension in the young man.

"I don't know. Just...keep close."

~ooAIoo~

"What now?" whispered Harmony.

Gunn and Harmony had made it off the roof and circled around behind their targets, careful to space their positon to keep from being detected. Gunn was reluctant to get too close as both vampires and the slayer seemed on edge, constantly surveying their surroundings. He dropped back behind the dumpster he and Harmony were currently using as cover. Harmony was about to repeat her question but Gunn raised a hand to silence her. They watched, unmoving, until finally Gunn broke the silence. "Splitting up," commented Gunn as he settled back against the dumpster.

"So who do we follow?"

"The tempariff are between here and Wolfram&Hart, correct?"

Harmony gave a hesitant nod.

"Well, then, we follow them." Gunn pointed in the opposite direction, towards the retreating backs of Faith and Lindsey."I've always wanted to test myself against a slayer." Gunn grinned in delight as Harmony worried, biting her lower lip. Gunn noticed. "What's the matter, babe? Don't think I can take a slayer?"

"It's not that...exactly," replied Harmony. "She's not even alone-"

"Yeah, she's got lawyer-boy. He's yours to take care of."

"But he's got a sword."

Gunn turned, surprised at Harmony's fear. "He's human. You can take him."

"But it's a really big sword."

Gunn smiled. "Well, we'll just make sure he loses it before you take him on. How's that?"

Harmony thought it over. "Better, but-"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Gunn kissed her forehead. "Come on."

~ooAIoo~

Angel and Lorne stopped after traveling a few blocks and waited. Moments later, Giles and Spike appeared.

"Okay," said Angel, "You two head back. Spike and I will take it from here."

"Angel, are you sure? Lorne and I could at least keep watch."

"Thanks, Giles, but I'd feel better if the two of you weren't in the building or anywhere near it for that matter."

"And what happens if Lindsey gets back before you two?" questioned Lorne. "He's going to suspect something."

"Doubt you'll have to worry about it. Faith knows to keep him out as long as possible. She'll drag it out one way or another."

"While all that is reassuring, sugar, what happens if you're wrong about the building and Casper, the unfriendly ghost, shows up again? You two are on your own."

"Then we'll deal with it." Angel could see how reluctant Lorne and Giles were but he really didn't have the time. They were already losing too much of it as it were. "We'll be back. Just hold down the fort." He turned from the two and motioned to Spike. "Let's go." Spike shrugged and followed after Angel. Lorne and Giles watched until the two vampires disappeared around a corner.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey walked slightly ahead of Faith as they made their way down the street. They had been thru five shops with no success...not that Lindsey figured they'd have any. He was certain Wolfram&Hart held the item they needed. The fact that they were wasting all this energy grated on his nerves. He was tempted to just take off for the law offices but knew Faith would probably be successful in stopping him. It really sucked having a slayer as a traveling companion.

Lindsey glanced at the neighborhood they were currently walking thru. It really wasn't any different than any of the others. The Fall had pretty much done a number on everything. He stopped as he realized where he was and what lay before him. He climbed the stone steps up to the entrance of the once elegant brownstone. He remembered this place.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Faith, surprised. The building before them wasn't one marked on their map.

"Forgot about this place," answered Lindsey as he struggled to clear the doorway into the building. He turned towards Faith, who still stood on the sidewalk. "Could use some help." Lindsey gestured towards the door.

Faith wasn't sure what got her moving but she chalked it up to Lindsey asking for help. It was the first time he ever had asked - of that, she was certain. Within minutes they had the doorway clear enough to enter. The floor creaked as they continued into the building. It was an old apartment building or something thought Faith.

"Who lived here?" she asked as she cautiously stepped around a pile of debris littering the floor.

Lindsey drew his attention from the stairwell. "An old client."

Noticing Lindsey's interest in the stairs, Faith said, "Don't tell me. Top floor?"

Lindsey didn't turn back to Faith but he did smile. "As a matter of fact, yes. Penthouse suite. Only the best for Rolf."

"Oh, goody." Faith watched as Lindsey made his way towards the stairs. The first step creaked and cracked with Lindsey's weight. "You can't be serious. Those stairs aren't safe."

"You can take the elevator, if you want."

Faith looked at the open doors of the elevator shaft. Obviously that wasn't an option. "Real funny, councilor."

"You do realize I'm not a lawyer anymore, right?" asked Lindsey as he cautiously continued up the rickety staircase.

"Are you kidding. Far as I can tell, once a lawyer, always a dick." Faith smiled up at Lindsey.

Lindsey was tempted to make a comeback but decided it was a distraction. He ventured another step up and felt the give, removing his foot quickly. Deciding to skip that step, he first checked the next step with his hand. Pressing firmly as he held tightly to the handrail. The step seemed solid enough. Increasing his stride, he bypassed the next step and ended up two steps higher. There was a creaking sound along with some light cracking but the step held.

Faith flinched with every step he took. It was obvious to her the stairs were not stable but she was absolutely certain there was no way she was talking him down and her extra weight on the steps wouldn't help their stability. She resigned herself to quietly cursing him. He couldn't hear her but it made her feel better. _When you end up on your ass at my feet, I'm not helping you up. _She cringed as the next step broke under Lindsey's weight. Luckily, he hadn't put much pressure on it and still had his balance on the previous step. "We're going to be here all day if you keep up that pace. We've got all these other places left to check."

"And why is that?" Lindsey's voice echoed back down the stairwell.

"Why is what?" Faith shook her head. She had the sudden unsettled feeling that maybe they hadn't fooled Lindsey at all.

"Seems to me we got a few extra places on our list." Lindsey continued his slow pace up the stairs.

"Our list has more places but they're closer together. You heard Giles explain it." Keep to the party line Faith told herself.

"Uh huh." Lindsey turned his concentration from the stairs and down towards Faith. "Want to tell me the real reason or should I just guess?"

"Why don't you just keep your mind on what you're doing before you end up splattered across this lobby floor?" _Damnit, _Faith thought to herself. _The gig was definitely up. Damn lawyers anyway._

"Do they really think they can find anything at Wolfram&Hart without my help?"

"Wow. You think real highly of yourself, don't you?"

Lindsey gave a short laugh and turned his attention back to the stairs. He had just made it up two more steps when he heard a commotion downstairs. "Faith?" Lindsey was far enough up the spiraling staircase that he couldn't see clearly into the lobby.

"Keep going," Faith shouted. "I got this."

Lindsey tried to get a clear view but it was pointless. Taking the slayer at her word, he continued up the stairs.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne and Giles made it back without incident but both of them worried about their companions. Giles went to the library to go over things one more time. It never hurt to double-, even triple check things. Lorne maintained watch in the foyer, wishing time would hurry by and everyone would return. He really didn't care if they found the talisman or not. Just having everyone back safe and sound was enough as far as he was concerned. He had a sense of dread. Something was about to happen...and not for the good.

~ooAIoo~

"Well, that was an incredible waste of time," muttered Spike as he brushed dust from his coat. They had spent several hours searching thru Wolfram&Hart and had come up empty. Angel followed him out of the building thru the sewer access. "But on the bright side, ole' Manners never showed up."

Angel closed the access panel and started walking away without saying a word.

Spike hurried his stride and caught up to Angel. "Now what?"

Angel stopped suddenly and Spike had to turn back to face the vampire. "We should have found something. Lindsey was so set on it being here."

"Yeah, well, junior isn't always right."

"He is when it comes to Wolfram&Hart." Angel turned things over in his mind. "We missed something."

"We tossed the place pretty good. Don't see how we could have missed-"

"Lindsey-"

"-has a death wish, Angel. Why else would he want to come back here?"

"Because he knows something he hasn't told us. Damnit." Angel started walking quickly. Spike could smell the anger roiling off of him. He had a feeling that Lindsey was in for an earful when they got back. Spike smiled, thinking of the confrontation. Lindsey never backed down with Angel so things could get pretty heated. Spike planned on having a front row seat.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey finally made it to the penthouse, walking slowly across the room. The floor creaked with each step but seemed sturdy enough. Drawing his sword, he began a search of the apartment. The furnishing, even in the aftermath of the Fall, were elegant. Rolf had always liked the finer things in life. Lindsey hadn't been exactly truthful with Faith. Rolf wasn't a client so much as a contact for finding unusual items. He had forgotten about the man after quitting the law firm. Rolf wasn't really evil. He was a neutral party. If it needed to be found, Rolf could find it. Lindsey was interested in seeing what the man still kept in his vault. Could they really luck into it this easily?

Lindsey had been to Rolf's many times and knew the layout. He passed the liquor cabinet and stopped. Turning back to the cabinet, he tried the doors. Locked. Lindsey took the sword hilt and smashed the glass doors. He peered inside and smiled when he saw the scotch bottle. Wasn't really his drink of choice but beggars couldn't be choosey. He set the bottle on the cabinet top and then proceeded on thru the apartment. He was sure that Faith was getting impatient by now and guessed he should really hurry and make sure she had been able to take care of things. Angel wouldn't be forgiving if he came back without Faith.

Lindsey came out of the office, disappointed that he hadn't found anything of value. His mood picked up when spied the bottle of scotch. "Well, at least it hasn't been a complete waste of time." Tucking the bottle under one arm, he headed back down the stairs. The closer he got to the lobby the more concerned he became. He figured Faith would have had some kind of smart remark to greet him. Slowing his steps, he pulled his sword out. He debated on dropping the bottle of scotch but couldn't bring himself to do it. It was quite possible that Faith was simple making rounds outside or something.

Finally back on the ground floor, he looked around. "Faith?" There wasn't a reply. Setting the bottle of scotch on a small end table, he put both hands to the sword. Cautiously, he investigated the rooms adjacent to the lobby. He checked each room thoroughly but didn't find the missing slayer. There was one more door to check. He opened the door. A set of stairs. Basement. Flashbacks to his time in the holding dimension danced thru his mind causing his hands to tremble slightly. He growled to himself, _'Get it together.'_ He felt a presence at the same moment he was shoved from behind. He couldn't stop himself from tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Welcome, Lindsey. Nice to see you again."

Lindsey looked up into Gunn's smiling face. The vampire held a knife to the bound slayer. "Let's get this party started."

~ooAIoo~


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: _

_He felt a presence at the same moment he was shoved from behind. He couldn't stop himself from tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom._

_"Welcome, Lindsey. Nice to see you again."_

_Lindsey looked up into Gunn's smiling face. The vampire held a knife to the bound slayer. "Let's get this party started."_

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey looked at Faith. "I thought you said you had it under control."

Faith pulled forward causing the knife to cut slightly into her throat. She glared at Lindsey, and started speaking in furious tones. Unfortuantely, Faith was also gagged so the words were all muffled and unintelligible.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Lindsey, dismissing the slayer from the converstion, causing Faith to increase her tirade.

Gunn grabbed her hair and pulled her head back savagely. "Shut up or I will shut you up permantly," he threatened. Faith quieted instantly having no doubt the vampire would follow thru with his threat. She was surprised she wasn't dead already.

Lindsey flinched slightly when Gunn got rough with Faith but quickly composed himself. He had to play this out if they were to have a chance. When the vampire's attention was back on him, Lindsey continued. "So, you bested a slayer. How'd that happen?"

Gunn smirked. "I'm good at what I what I do."

Lindsey nodded. "I'm sure you are but come on Gunn. A slayer? Doesn't seem to be enough carnage for that." Lindsey surveyed the room. "If I was to guess, I'd say you had some help."

"Well, duh."

Lindsey glanced to the top of the stairs, where the voice had come from, spotting Harmony. He looked back at Gunn and smiled. "And not just Barbie up there."

"Hey!" Harmony started down the stairs but Gunn motioned her to stay where she was.

"So you think you have it all figured out, do you?" asked Gunn as he came from around the chair Faith was bound to. He walked closer to Lindsey. "I can smell it, you know...the fear. It's coming off you in waves."

Lindsey stood his ground as Gunn moved closer. His sword had been lost in the tumble down the stairs, leaving him with no weapon to defend himself. Gunn stopped a few inches from him. Taking the knife, he slid it lightly down Lindsey's cheek, never breaking skin and resting it at the base of his throat. "I can hear your heart racing, Lindsey. You're scared."

Lindsey straightened slightly at the accusation. Gunn circled behind him, keeping the knife at his throat. Gunn's fingers twined thru Lindsey's hair, grabbed hold and pulled his head back slowly to one side. Lindsey swallowed nervously. Gunn's mouth was inches from his neck. "Mmm. I can smell the blood rushing thru your veins. Fear gives it an extra strong aroma. Makes it almost impossible to resist."

Faith watched helplessly, bound to the chair. She tried tugging on the ropes but they held. Gunn had been on their side in the past and knew how to bind stronger beings. It didn't stop her from shouting thru the gag.

Gunn looked up and smiled at Faith. Keeping his eyes on the slayer, his face vamped out and he pressed fangs lightly onto Lindsey's throat causing the man to move away and straight into the knife on the other side of his throat. "Ahh, ahh, ahh. That isn't a wise move, Lindsey," cautioned Gunn, enjoying both of the human's distress.

"What do you want?" Lindsey was just able to rasp out, feeling the blood roll down the side of his neck where the knife had pierced his skin.

Gunn pulled back from Lindsey, taking the knife with him. His face morphed back to human as he walked back to stand beside Faith. "To prove a point, lawyer. I'm in charge here so if you and your little slayer girlfriend want to stay alive, you would do well to remember that. Now, where were we? Oh yes, you wanted to know how I beat a slayer. While I'm certain I could have defeated her eventually, I didn't want her dead...yet, so I made arrangements with a few friends." Gunn motioned with his hand and small forms began to appear out of the darkness. The repulsive creatures formed a half-circle behind Gunn.

"The temparif? Come on, Gunn. Even for a vampire that's scraping the bottom of the barrel."

Gunn gave a tight smile. "Unfortunately, down here, my options are limited. They've served their purpose in this instance." Gunn nodded toward Faith. "One bound slayer." Faith pulled away instantly from Gunn's gentle stroke of her cheek.

~ooAIoo~

Angel walked in long strides, his anger carrying him at a faster clip than normal. Spike, being a bit shorter, had to hurry to keep up. Annoyed at Angel's continued silence, Spike got in front of the vampire, forcing him to stop. Angel attempted to just push Spike aside but the younger vampire was ready for him and used Angel's own momentum to throw him off balance and down to the ground.

Angel glared up at the younger vampire. "What the hell was that for?" Angel got up, dusting himself off.

Spike gave a mock surprised expression. "So it does speak."

Angel growled. "Get out of the way, Spike. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, get in the mood, peaches. We need to talk before we get back to the others."

"No, we don't." Angel had more to say on the subject but a female scream broke the argument up. Both vampires ran in the direction of the scream. As they got close, Angel motioned for Spike to come in from the opposite side. Waiting just long enough that he thought Spike should be in position, Angel entered the fray. He could see a fight taking place to his right but then the woman screamed again and drew his attention to his left. There a man was standing over a huddled figure, trying valiantly to defend himself and the woman. Three demons were hitting him with punishing blows but the man still stood his ground. Angel jumped in to help.

The first demon Angel encountered, he sent flying with a roundhouse kick. He pulled the other two demons from the man and bashed them together before throwing them in the opposite direction, right into the wall. Both demons appeared dazed but Angel doubted they were down for the count. "Are you two okay?" he asked the couple huddled together against the wall. The female pulled free from the man's protective embrace. "Angel?"

Angel was stunned. "Eve?"

"Dad?"

Angel turned quickly towards the young man that had been fighting the other group of demons. "Connor?"

The young man smiled.

"Hate to break up the family reunion," huffed Spike as he ducked a swing before throwing a punch of his own, "but could use a little help-"

Spike's words were cut off as a blow sent him flying into a wall. Angel and Connor quickly jumped back into the fight.

~ooAIoo~

_"We did it," cheered Cordelia. "They're all together now."_

_"More or less," hedged Wesley. Cordelia glared at her companion. "What is that look for?" asked Wesley. "This is hardly the best case scenario. They're broken into three different groups at the moment."_

_"The oracles-"_

_"Yes, I know what the oracles said," Wesley testily interupted, "but is this what they meant? Technically they still aren't all together."_

_Cordelia frowned, new concern filled her. "You really know how to bring a girl down, don't you?"_

_"I'm a realist."_

_"So says the ghost."_

~ooAIoo~

"What's keeping them?" worried Lorne as he continued to pace in front of the door. "It's after dark. Angel said they should all be back before dark."

Giles looked up from his book. He had become concerned an hour ago but tried to hide it for Lorne's sake. Obviously it wasn't working. The green demon had started pacing the floor more than thirty minutes ago. "Lorne, please stop. It isn't helping."

Lorned pulled to a stop. "How can you just sit there and read? Something might have happened to them. They all should have been back hours ago." Lorne began pacing once more.

Giles sighed. He opened his book and tried to read. Truth of it was, he had been reading the same page for some time. He was just as worried as Lorne. Something was definitely wrong. Being out after dark in this environment wasn't a good thing.

~ooAIoo~

"Had enough yet, Lindsey?" Gunn smiled down at the beaten man laying at his feet.

Lindsey rolled over onto his back and gave a short-winded laugh. "Here I thought the fun was just getting started."

Gunn crouched down next to Lindsey. "You want more? I've got more." Standing back up, Gunn threw a kick into Lindsey's side that sent him tumbling into the workbench just behind the chair that Faith was still tied to. She yelled thru the gag but it didn't stop Gunn from marching quickly over towards Lindsey. Faith tried to throw herself, chair and all, in between them but Gunn simply caught the chair and set it back on all fours. He smiled at Faith, then pulled the gag free.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Leave him alone!"

Gunn's attention rested on Faith. "What will you give me if I do?"

"I won't make you suffer when I kill you."

Gunn laughed for a moment but then turned serious. Without warning, he viciously slapped Faith, splitting her lip. Faith spit blood out of her mouth.

"Now, what were you saying, slayer?" Gunn looked smugly around at the remaining occupants of the room. He had sent the tempariff on their way so it was just the two vampires and the two humans. "Boyfriend's out cold." Gunn nodded at Lindsey's still form.

Faith glanced worriedly back at Lindsey. The former lawyer wasn't moving. "Lindsey?"

"Don't worry, Faith," Gunn mocked, "he's not dead yet. There's still some fun to be had." Gunn walked away from his captives and head towards his mate.

Harmony was sitting on the bottom step, enjoying the punishment her mate was inflicting on the humans. She had tried to get along with her co-workers while working for Angel, but it hadn't been easy. Now this...this was easy. Things with Gunn were exactly how she imagined them. She had thought getting close to Hamilton was going to work but then Angel had killed him. And before that, she had blondie-bear. What a mistake that had been. A vampire with the hots for a slayer. Finally, she had found her true mate. "She's really pissed at you."

Gunn smiled at Harmony. "Yes, she definitely is," he agreed. "And she's worried about her lawyer." Faith glared at Gunn.

~ooAIoo~

The foyer door flew open and in walked Spike.

Lorne startled but quickly found his voice. "Where have you been?" Lorne practically yelled but was quickly silenced when additional forms came thru the door with Angel bringing up the rear.

Giles quickly noted the pregnant woman. "Here, sit down." He pushed a chair close and the woman sat down, offering Giles a quiet thanks. "Angel, what's happened? We've been quite worried."

Angel nodded Giles away from the group as Spike and Lorne set about helping the man with his packs.

"Angel?"

"Giles, where's Lindsey?"

The question threw the former Watcher. "What?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain but first I need to talk with Lindsey."

Giles cleared his throat. "He and Faith aren't back yet."

Angel cursed under his breath and looked towards the door.

"You can't go back out now," Giles said, having no doubt what the look towards the door had meant. "You're lucky to make it back this time. It would be suicide to send out a search party in the dark. You know that."

Angel looked down, defeated. Giles was right of course.

"Why the urgent need to talk with Lindsey?" asked Giles, curious.

"May not matter, if they're dead," muttered Angel.

"I'll have none of that talk," admonished Giles. "They could be holed up somewhere, waiting for daylight."

Angel wasn't sure which of them Giles was trying to convince. Perhaps both of them.

~ooAIoo~

"Lorne, get a blanket for Eve," directed Spike.

"Right," acknowledged Lorne, "a blanket for-" Lorne spun back around. "Beanpole?"

Eve looked up from her conversation with the man. The eyes were sad but she gave a tight smile.

"Not much of a beanpole these days," smarted-off Spike. He could see a silent conversation passing between Eve and Lorne but now wasn't the time. "Hey, green jeans. Blankets."

Spike's order startled Lorne and pushed him into action. "Blankets. Right. I'll be back."

"Thank you," the unamed man replied.

Lorne nodded and hurried off. Things were about to get complicated.

~ooAIoo~

Still tied to the chair, Faith tried to check out her surroundings. The two vampires had departed the basement for parts unknown but left a lantern burning. It was hanging from a ceiling beam at the base of the stairs. It didn't afford a great deal of light but at least she could get some idea of the layout of the basement. A slight groan drew her attention to Lindsey. Gunn had tied the unconscious man to one of the basement support poles. "Lindsey?" Faith tried to scoot her chair closer but it didn't move. Whatever Gunn had done, it had made the chair stationary. "Wake up," she urged. "Lindsey."

Lindsey could just hear a voice calling to him. He was regaining consciousness and thought he'd prefer to remain in oblivion. It hurt a lot less. Unfortunately, the voice was persistant and eventually pulled him to the real world...such as it was.

"Are you awake?" asked an impatient Faith as she again tried to loosen her bonds.

"I am now," hissed Lindsey as his head exploded with pain when he made a slight movement.

"Can you get loose?"

"What?" He really wasn't up to a conversation just yet.

"Damnit, Lindsey," growled Faith, "wake your ass up and pay attention."

Lindsey's head came up just enough that he could glare at Faith.

"Hey, councilor, nice to see you too." Faith grinned. "Now, you with me?"

"Yes," bit out Lindsey, trying to keep the room from spinning. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Better now?" teased Faith.

"Just freaking fantastic," growled Lindsey.

"Good, cause we need to find a way out of this."

Lindsey gave a slight nod. He leaned his head back against the pole and began testing the knots that bound him. After several minutes, he gave up. He wasn't going anywhere.

Faith had watched him the whole time and saw the moment Lindsey realized he couldn't break free. Faith had hoped maybe the knots holding Lindsey wouldn't be as secure but they obviously were. "No luck, I guess?" she asked anyway.

Lindsey shook his head.

~ooAIoo~

After introductions had been made, Giles suggested they all get some rest and talk in the morning. After sorting out the room arrangements, they all headed to bed. Eve was already half-asleep when James came to bed. The movement awoke her and she smiled at her companion. He smiled back, rubbing her swollen belly. Kissing her softly, he lay down and pulled her close. "Well," he offered, "this was an interesting day." Eve just nodded against his shoulder. "You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

She shrugged. "It's just strange seeing them after all this time."

"Your friends?"

Eve gave a snort. "Not exactly friends really."

James became concerned. "Who are they then?"

Eve sighed. "I don't know anymore. Everything's so wrong." Unable to stop it, Eve began to cry.

"Sshh, baby. Everything will be alright." James pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is that a promise?" she sniffled.

"Yes. I promise. No one is going to hurt you or our baby."

"You're too good for me, James."

"Nonsense," scoffed the doctor.

"You don't know what I've done...in the past."

"No," agreed James, "but I do know who you are now and that's what matters."

"I told you I wasn't human-"

"Past tense. You are now and even if you weren't, I'd love you anyway." He hugged her tight. "Darling, we all have pasts but that's what they are...past. You and I have a lifetime to look forward to. A future. So let's leave the past where it belongs...in the past."

"You are such an optimist."

"Yes, I am. Now let's take advantage of this real bed and get some sleep. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Okay," agreed Eve. They snuggled together and just as he was drifting off, the doctor heard Eve say, "Tomorrow I want to tell you about my past. All of it." He pulled her closer, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

~ooAIoo~

Faith awoke with a start not sure what had pulled her from sleep. She stayed silent, waiting. There was another loud crashing sound upstairs.

"Natives are restless."

Faith jumped at the sound of Lindsey's voice. The lantern had gone out hours ago and the basement was pitch dark. Faith had to figure it was close to daylight again but in the basement they really wouldn't be able to tell. "What's going on up there?" she asked.

"Do I look like I can see thru walls?"

Faith smiled. "Good to see you have your sarcasm at full speed, councilor."

The door to the basement opened and a light bounced down the stairs. They could hear the footsteps but so far the light blinded them to their company. "How's everyone this fine morning?" asked Gunn.

The lantern cast a soft glow and Faith could just make out Lindsey's head falling back against the pole and could hear a sigh escape. Round two, she supposed Lindsey had to be thinking. Not if she could help it. It was her turn to take the heat. "Where's the breakfast buffet? I'm starving."

"Faith, how lovely to hear your voice this early in the morning." Gunn moved closer to the slayer. He walked behind the chair and leaned in close to her ear. "As for the buffet, it's either your blood or his blood. Such a choice for me to make, don't you think?" Faith attempted to smash her head into Gunn's face but the vampire quickly grabbed her hair and pulled. She let out a slight gasp. "Tsk. Tsk. Naughty girl. And to make things worse...for you two anyway...is the fact that it's been a very long time since I've had blood. I'm thinking once I start, I won't be able to stop. I'll bleed you dry." Gunn circled in front of the slayer. "So what'll it be? You or him? Of course, Harmony will probably want to join me in which case I guess it really doesn't matter to you two. You'll both be dead when we're done." Gunn walked over to Lindsey and crouched down. "Unless someone here can give me a reason not to bleed you both dry. Anyone?"

"Go to hell," Faith ground out.

Gunn laughed. "You do see the humor in that statement, don't you?"

"We aren't telling you anything."

"Faith, all I want to know is what my good friend, Angel, is up to. It's harmless information sharing." Gunn looked back and forth between his two captives. "No? Oh well, come on up here then." Gunn pulled Lindsey to a standing position. After having sat all night and with the beating he had taken previously, Lindsey was wobbly to say the least. "Easy, Lindsey. That's better. Now then-" Gunn jerked Lindsey's head to the side and vamped out. Gunn took a quick look at Faith and then plunged his teeth into Lindsey's neck.

"No!" Faith pulled hard on her restraints but it was futile. She couldn't get free. "Stop. I'll tell you what Angel's up to. Just stop."

Gunn turned to face Faith. He was smiling and blood dripped from his fangs. "So start talking, sister."

Faith swallowed hard. She didn't want to tell Gunn anything but she couldn't just watch the vampire kill Lindsey. "He's looking for a portal to open." She'd give Gunn some information but not enought to cause any harm.

"Hmmm. That I have already figured out. Nice try though." Gunn was about to bite down again when Lindsey spoke.

"Gemarra."

"Come again?" Gunn eased up slightly on Lindsey.

"We found the gemarra stone. It'll open a portal."

"Well, now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Gunn patted Lindsey's cheek and then let him slide back down the pole. "So tell me more about this stone."

"Nothing more to tell," Faith stated angrily. "Now leave us alone."

Gunn snarled at Faith then grabbed at Lindsey pulling him back up.

"Need a talisman to control the portal. Haven't found it yet." Lindsey's heart was racing and with the loss of blood, he was becoming light-headed. His vision tunneling in and out. "It's at Wolfram-"

"Shut up, Lindsey," warned Faith, hoping Lindsey wasn't destroying their one chance at leaving this hell. She knew Angel wouldn't allow demons to go through the portal. If it came down to letting the demons go thru or no one going thru, Angel would let no one thru.

Gunn let loose of Lindsey, who bonelessly slid back down the pole, and marched over to Faith. He put the gag back in place so the slayer couldn't disrupt Lindsey anymore. The former lawyer was folding before his very eyes. Gunn would have his information. Stalking back to Lindsey, he tapped the human on the cheek. "Keep going. It's at Wolfram&Hart..."

Lindsey nodded. He knew he was taking a chance but he thought if he played this just right, he and Faith just might make it out of this...if Faith didn't kill him first. "They went there today...no, I guess it would've been yesterday, but they didn't find it."

"How can you be sure?" asked Gunn, suspicious of the sudden flow of information from Lindsey.

"Because it's hiding in plain sight and Angel's too stupid to see it." Lindsey could feel the glare from Faith. She was buying it so he hoped Gunn was too. "It's in his old office."

"Where?" demanded Gunn.

"First, one thing," negotiated Lindsey.

"You're still breathing, I think that's the only favor I'm giving you."

"I can get you in the building," offered Lindsey.

"I followed your little gang of do-gooders. I know how to get in the building," snarled Gunn. "Now tell me where this talisman is." Gunn slammed Lindsey back against the pole.

"I'm not talking about the law offices," grunted Lindsey, as Gunn kept the pressure up on his chest. "I can invite you in...where we're living."

Gunn instantly let loose of Lindsey. "Why?" Gunn got up and circled Lindsey, who was struggling to stay conscious. Gunn kicked Lindsey's leg to draw his attention. "Why would you invite me? What's in it for you?"

Lindsey smiled. "Are you kidding me? The look on Angel's face alone would be worth it." Lindsey glanced at Faith who had snarled thru the gag. '_She is so going to kill me', _thought Lindsey.

"And the rest of the reason?" asked an intrigued Gunn.

"We can't open the portal without the gemarra stone which Angel has."

"Why not just bargain to bring it back? Why invite me in?"

"You think they'll let me live if I go back without her?" Lindsey nodded at Faith. "I invite you in so you can protect me. As long as you have their slayer, they won't try anything. We trade Faith for the gemarra stone."

"And once I have the stone, what do I need you for?"

"I know the ritual, you don't."

"Bargaining with the devil, Lindsey. I would have thought you would have learned by now," laughed Gunn.

"First, you have to find the talisman. Do we have a deal?" asked Lindsey.

"Deal." Gunn turned to leave.

"One more thing."

"Don't push your luck," warned Gunn. "What is it?"

"Please don't take that gag off her."

Gunn walked away laughing.

Lindsey took a quick glance at Faith. The slayer was more than pissed at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead...yet again.

~ooAIoo~


	7. Chapter 7

_**This story has taken on a life of its own. Hadn't planned on it being this long. Thanks to all of you who are hanging in there with me. Also, thanks for any and all reviews and comments._

~ooAIoo~

"Why can't I go too," pouted Harmony.

Gunn pulled her away from their captives. Satisfied they were far enough away not to be overheard, he replied, "I don't trust them. I need you to watch them."

Harmony looked back at Faith and Lindsey. "They're tied up good. No way they'll escape."

Gunn gave her a disapproving look.

"But it's so boring," whined Harmony.

"I know but do this for me." Gunn kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Harmony crossed her arms. "How?" She still wasn't happy.

Gunn smiled, lifting Harmony's chin gently with a finger. "I'll let you decide," he teased.

Harmony instantly brightened. "Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

Harmony squealed and threw her arms around Gunn's neck. She kissed him vigorously. "Don't take too long."

"After that, how can I refuse?" Gunn smiled and hugged Harmony. Turning his attention away from his mate, he walked back to Lindsey, kicking the man's leg to draw his attention. Once he was sure Lindsey was focused on him, Gunn quietly said, "If you're lying about the talisman, I will tear you apart with my bare hands."

Lindsey had no doubt Gunn was a vampire of his word but still chose to smile at him. "It's there," he confidently stated.

Gunn nodded, accepting Lindsey's statement. He then made his way to Faith. "How's it going, slayer?" Gunn ran a hand across Faith's cheek and laughed when she instantly pulled away from his touch. Leaning in close, he whispered, "We're going to have some real fun before this is all over with. I may need your boyfriend to open the portal but you are expendable once we have the stone. Harmony and I intend on having a good time with you." Gunn laughed at the glare Faith threw his way. Walking back to the stairs, he stopped and gave Harmony some final instructions. "Do not engage in conversation with him." Gunn pointed at Lindsey. "And do not take her gag off, got it?"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've got it." Sometimes Gunn was so obsessive.

Gunn took one more glance around then headed up the stairs.

~ooAIoo~

"So, how long has Angel been in there?" asked a worried Lorne.

Spike shrugged. "Fifteen...twenty minutes. Give or take."

"And the doc?"

"He and Giles are setting up the infirmary. Just in case it's needed when we find them."

Lorne paced. Spike could understand Lorne's concerns. The green demon was the one that ultimately had dealt the killing shots. Lorne had made his peace with Lindsey...or as much as Lindsey would let him, but now it was all being dredged up again with the return of Eve. Angel had insisted that the woman needed to know what had happened since the Fall. Everyone else had either agreed or, in Spikes's case, didn't care. The empath demon had wanted to skip over some of it but Angel was going to give the woman the whole story. While Lorne felt that Eve had some idea that he had played a part in Lindsey's demise, Angel was about to confirm it. The old feelings of guilt were boiling up again.

~ooAIoo~

Gunn cautiously entered the law offices thru the sewer entry. Angel's office was located on the top floor so Gunn knew he had his work cut out for himself. The going would be tough but hopefully not impassable. Lindsey was certain of the talisman's location and had given Gunn explicit instructions. The vampire just needed to find a way to get there. Struggling on thru the debris, Gunn could feel the presence of evil within the building's walls. He might be a vampire, but even he knew there were evils beyond compare held within this building. He needed to be watchful.

~ooAIoo~

"So how'd she take it?" asked Spike as he and Angel searched for their missing friends. They had been out several hours and had yet to find any clues that the two had even been thru the area. They were following the path that the two should have taken but so far no luck.

Angel shrugged. "Mostly shocked, I think. Maybe some guilt."

"Guilt?"

"She's moved on with another man."

"What about the doc?"

"I left that up to her. Course if we don't find them..."

Spike nodded. If they couldn't find Lindsey and Faith, then there wasn't a point in having told Eve. They had just put the woman thru an exercise in cruelty. They needed to find their missing companions.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony sat on the bottom step, chewing her gum loudly and blowing bubbles. Faith wanted to shove the gum down the girl's throat and hope she'd choke on it. Unfortunately, Harmony was a vampire and wouldn't choke and she, Faith, was still tied to a chair and gagged. She turned her glare from Harmony to Lindsey, who was still sitting on the floor, tied to the basement support post.

Lindsey felt Faith's gaze. "What'd I do?"

Faith muttered thru the gag, growing more angry as Lindsey smiled at her inability to talk.

"This is so boring," griped Harmony. She stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Maybe you could take Faith's gag off," suggested Lindsey. He felt bad for Faith. She'd been gagged for over a day now.

Harmony gave Lindsey a puzzled look. "And how is that supposed to help my boredom?" Shaking her head, she started back up the stairs.

"She could probably give you a pointer or two on how to handle your man."

Faith frowned. _What was Lindsey doing?_

"I mean, the guy's abandoned you."

Harmony marched back down the stairs and stomped over to Lindsey. "He did not abandon me. He went after that stupid talisman you told him about. So there." Satisfied she had put Lindsey in his place, Harmony turned towards the stairs.

"Why not take you with him?"

"Somebody had to watch you two...duh."

"Why? It's not like we can get out of these ropes. Maybe he just doesn't like being around you."

Faith muttered at Lindsey. _He was trying to get himself killed._

Harmony glared at Lindsey but he could see a bit of doubt now. Just then the basement door open. "Anybody home?"

Harmony squealed with delight and rushed up the stairs.

Faith rolled her eyes then turned them on Lindsey.

"What?" asked the former lawyer.

Faith mumbled thru the gag.

Lindsey shrugged. "Sorry, sweetheart. Can't understand you."

Faith cursed behind the gag.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony practically tackled Gunn at the top of the steps. With a push, she slammed the basement door shut. She wanted privacy with her mate.

"Whoa, girl. Let's slow down just a bit. Don't you want to know if I found it?"

Harmony pulled back from Gunn. "Did you find it?" she asked, not the least bit interested in his answer.

Gunn pulled the talisman from his pocket and smiled.

"Great," replied Harmony. "Now let's go." She pulled Gunn towards one of the rooms.

Gunn stopped them both. "Hold on. I want to check on our guests."

Harmony frowned. "They're fine. You can check on them later." She again tried to pull Gunn towards a room but he was immovable. Sighing, Harmony gave up. "Fine," she growled. "Let's check on them."

Gunn stopped her. "I have a better idea," he grinned. "Why don't you get things ready while I check." When Harmony just frowned, Gunn added, "I like surprises."

A wide smile appeared on Harmony's face.

"But first, tell me, did anything happen?"

"Like what?" Harmony was confused. "It was boring just like I said. Faith was gagged and Lindsey didn't say much."

Gunn nodded. "Good. Good." After a pause, he continued. "What did he have to say?"

"What?" Harmony cocked her head. "I don't know. He wanted me to take Faith's gag off. I didn't," she assured Gunn. "Oh, and some stupid stuff about you leaving me. I told him he was wrong." Harmony thought a bit more. "That was it."

"Good. You did very good. Now go get us a place set up." Gunn smacked Harmony on the ass.

Harmony turned to go but paused, turning back to her mate. "You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"Of course not. I can't believe you have to ask."

Harmony looked sufficiently chastised. "I'm sorry I said anything. I told him you wouldn't abandon me. Are you mad?"

Gunn smiled. "Not at you...just disappointed. Guess you'll just have to make me feel better."

Harmony squealed with delight. "Just you wait." Without another word she took off.

_So, Lindsey, what are you up to? _questioned Gunn.

Taking his time, Gunn walked slowly down the stairs. At the bottom, he turned up the wick for more light. Taking a circular route, he passed first by Faith, stopping to check that the ropes were still secure. He ran a hand thru Faith's hair and laughed when the slayer growled thru her gag. Continuing on his path, he stopped and crouched down beside Lindsey to check the ropes. They too were still secure. Pulling the talisman from his pocket, he held it in front of Lindsey. "Good call, sport. It took a bit to find what with the place being a wreck and all."

Lindsey watched Gunn closely. He had an unsettled feeling that Gunn was about to explode. The vampire seemed to be waiting for a reply so Lindsey asked, "Now what?"

Gunn chuckled. "Now what?" He patted Lindsey's cheek. "Now," he growled, vamping out as he grabbed Lindsey's hair and pulled back viciously, "you explain why you tried to turn my mate against me." Faith yelled thru her gag but Gunn ignored her.

"I didn't," stammered Lindsey, his neck wrenched painfully back. Lindsey swallowed as Gunn's fangs lightly brushed his neck.

"Try again," growled Gunn, the words whispered right into Lindsey's ear. Gunn gave Lindsey's hair another yank when he didn't answer.

"I wasn't-" Lindsey tried to deny.

"Don't mess with her," interupted Gunn. "You mess with her again and I will find someone else to open the portal, got it?"

Lindsey tried to nod but Gunn's grip was too tight. "Yes," he gritted out.

"Good." Gunn stood up. "But just to make sure you don't forget..." Gunn kicked Lindsey's stomach hard and followed with a knee to his face that sent the man into unconsciousness. Gunn smiled at his handiwork, throwing a threatening smile at the shocked slayer for good measure. "Learn from his mistakes," hissed Gunn. "Now, we have a few hours until dark and until some of us are ready to go.," Gunn nudged Lindsey's lifeless form with the toe of his boot, "so I'm going to go enjoy myself. You try and do the same." Gunn laughed at Faith's glare. He turned the wick all the way down, throwing the basement into compete darkness.

~ooAIoo~

"Anything?" asked a worried Giles as Angel and Spike returned.

Angel shook his head, continuing on thru the room. Spike held a hand up to stop Giles from following. "Think he needs a moment."

Giles looked at Spike then turned to watch Angel continue down the hallway, shoulders hung in defeat. "You didn't find any sign of them?"

"Nothing." Spike rubbed at tired eyes. They had been searching for their missing friends since morning. It was now getting dark. "We checked everywhere marked on their map. Not a sign."

Further conversation was interupted by Lorne's entrance. "I heard the door-" Lorne saw the dejected faces that greeted him and instantly knew the news wasn't good. "Do you know..." Lorne couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"If they're dead?" finished Spike. "No. Didn't find anything...but then we wouldn't, would we. Demons would've torn them apart- so no bodies."

"Maybe no bodies," agreed Giles, "but there would be blood and you didn't find that either, did you?"

Spike smirked. "Ever the optimist, watcher?"

"Faith is a slayer," reminded Giles.

"And Lindsey's aces in a fight," added Lorne.

"Unless he's-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Spike." Angel's voice was like ice. "Until we find out otherwise, we consider them alive. Got it?"

"Of course, Angel. We're all just worried." Giles stood between the two vampires. Not a postion Lorne thought was safe but luckily both vampires backed off. "I've been talking with Connor." Giles hoped to turn the conversation in another direction. "He's been experiencing some strange dreams. Thinks they are what led him to us."

"Visions?"

"No, Angel. Not exactly. He doesn't see future events. He just gets these...messages, I guess you could say. He says they sound like Cordelia."

"What?"

"Cordy?"

"The Powers?"

"I'm sorry, what powers?" asked James. He had heard voices and came to see if his help was needed. He had hoped they had found their missing friends but apparently that wasn't the case.

"The Powers That Be. Supposed to be on the side of good," explained Angel. "Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Angelcakes."

Angel glared at Lorne, daring him to make further comment. The Powers had more or less deserted him and yes, he was pissed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Eve can fill you in."

"Angel. There is no cause to be rude," admonished Giles.

Angel was ashamed of his behavoir but at the moment he couldn't stop himself. He decided he best walk away now before he said something he would regret. Without another word, he turned from the group and headed towards his room. He needed to think. The others watched him leave; an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"I didn't mean to cause-"

"Don't worry, doc. That's just peaches in a snit. He'll get over it eventually. We'll fill you in."

~ooAIoo~

The darkness was pressing in on Faith. She hadn't realized how much she depended on Lindsey's voice to keep her grounded. It had been hours since his run-in with Gunn, and Faith hadn't heard any movement. She was worried that Gunn had caused severe injury. She had been calling Lindsey's name thru her gag for some time now and still no movement. She tried again but her muffled voice wasn't reaching the unconscious man.

The basement door opened and Faith heard two pairs of footsteps descending the stairs. A match was lit and soon the lantern that hung at the bottom of the stairs was providing light. The two vampires ventured further into the basement. "So how is everyone doing?" asked Gunn. He held another lit lantern up to Faith and she squinted in the bright light. Evidently satisfied, Gunn moved on to Lindsey. For the first time, Faith could see how bad Lindsey looked. The man was lying on his side, face lying in a considerable amount of blood. For a moment Faith's breath hitched at the sight but then Gunn nudged the man and Lindsey groaned. Relief flooded Faith. At least Lindsey was still alive.

Gunn bent closer, handing the lantern up to Harmony, who appeared mesmerized by the blood. "Lindsey?" Gunn pulled Lindsey back up into a sitting position against the pole. "Can you hear me?" He tapped Lindsey's face lightly, producing another groan. "Boy, you're a mess. Harmony, get me that rag over there." Harmony grabbed the rag from the workbench and brought it back to Gunn. Taking the rag, Gunn wiped the blood as best he could. "There, that's better." Again tapping Lindsey's face lightly, "Lindsey?" Not even a groan was produced this time. "Hmm. Looks like I might have hit him a little hard."

"Why did you hit him?" asked Harmony. Gunn didn't answer so she let it drop. Looking around, she spotted something in the far corner. "Wait, I think this might help." She hurried to the corner and brought back with her a jug. She handed it to her mate.

Gunn eyed the jug. It was labeled distilled water. He wasn't sure why there would be distilled water in this basement but the world had been made up of more than one nut case. Whoever used the basement had quite an assortment of interests. There were parts of various bicycles lying around; the workbench was full of miscellaneous tools. Pieces of half-finished wood projects made up some of the mess. A motor here and there. Maybe there had been a purpose for the distilled water somewhere in all the junk. Gunn opened the jug and sniffed. It was indeed water. He wet the rag and gave Lindsey's face another wipe down. "That's much better. He almost looks human, don't you think?"

Harmony shrugged.

"Take her gag off," ordered Gunn.

"Why?" asked a puzzled Harmony, but she quickly complied when Gunn gave her a hard stare.

Turning his attention to Faith, Gunn nodded towards Lindsey. "Wake him up."

"From here?"

Harmony backhanded her. "Do what he says."

"You blonde bitch-"

"Stop!" ordered Gunn, as Harmony was about to hit the slayer again. Gunn turned to Faith. "Wake him up...now."

The threat was clear to Faith so she did as asked. Mostly because she herself wanted Lindsey awake. "Lindsey, wake up." There wasn't any movement. "Damnit, councilor, now is not the time to sleep. Wake your ass up." As Faith talked, Gunn lightly shook Lindsey and occasionally tapped his face. It didn't seem to be working so Gunn took the jug and dumped water on Lindsey. That did the trick. Lindsey's eyes started fluttering and his moans became more like grumbling. Finally, the eyes opened completely.

Lindsey was confused. He could hear Faith calling him but the only person he saw was Gunn. No, not person...vampire. Lindsey pulled back from Gunn's grasp and the vampire smiled. His lips moved but Lindsey couldn't really make out what was said. It was as if Gunn was talking underwater. His confusion must have been apparent because Gunn's hand was on his chin turning his head to the left. Lindsey wasn't sure why - then there was Faith in his line of sight. She was also talking ... underwater. Lindsey's eyes began to close but the sudden shake brought them open again. With it came sound and pain. He tried to pull his arms up to defend against the onslaught but they wouldn't move.

Finally Gunn backed away, satisfied that Lindsey was completely conscious and would stay that way. The man looked a little green so Gunn grabbed a bucket and placed it beside the human. Lindsey glanced up with a questioning look. Gunn smiled. "I don't like messes. Now you with me?"

"Lindsey, don't do this," pleaded Faith.

Gunn nodded her direction and Harmony quickly put the gag back in place while Lindsey watched, confused by everything. Gunn grabbed Lindsey's chin and directed his attention back. "I said, are you with me now?"

"I don't...what...?"

"Lindsey-"

"Just give me a minute."

Gunn smiled. "Of course. You take your time." Gunn grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled him to a standing position. Lindsey cried out from the force of Gunn's grip; the sudden altitude change caused his stomach to roll. He turned towards the bucket on the floor and threw up.

"I'm impressed. Most of it hit the bucket." Gunn grabbed the distilled water jug and shook it in front of Lindsey. There was just a small amount left. "Want to rinse that out?" Lindsey eyed the jug warily. "Don't worry. It's just water."

Deciding anything was better than the taste in his mouth, Lindsey took the offered water, swished it around and spit it out into the bucket. "You found the talisman."

"Very good. I see the memory is coming back."

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

Lindsey took a deep breath. "We should go in the middle of the night, when everyone's asleep."

"Well then we're in luck. By the time we get there, it will be dead of night. Now, I'm going to untie you. Do anything stupid and I will make you regret it. Understand?"

Lindsey gave a quick nod.

Gunn held Lindsey steady as Harmony untied his hands. Once his hands were free, Lindsey took a step away from Gunn and tried to shake his hands out.

"Hands are numb," mumbled Lindsey as he took another step away.

Gunn kept a watchful eye on the man, not trusting him in the least. His heart rate was elevated but Gunn wasn't sure if that was because of the circumstances or if he was about to try something stupid. He should have trusted his instincts with Lindsey. He'd try stupid everytime. Lindsey grabbed Harmony and threw her into Gunn, causing both vampires to stumble and fall. Instead of heading for the stairs, Lindsey headed for the workbench. Gunn was quickly on his feet and reached for Lindsey but stopped as Lindsey held in his hand a piece of wood.

Gunn wasn't too worried. The piece of wood Lindsey had grabbed didn't have a sharp point. Gunn's smile dropped when Lindsey snapped the wood across his knee and formed two wooden stakes. Harmony had joined Gunn and both advanced slightly closer.

"Step back," ordered Lindsey.

"What happened to that spirit of cooperation?" sneered Gunn.

"You tell me," demanded Lindsey. "I'm the one that woke up with blood all over and a headache the size-"

"You tried to play us, Lindsey. You needed to be taught some manners." Harmony wasn't sure what Gunn was talking about but she was excited by the action unfolding before her.

"I wasn't-" Lindsey stopped.

"Stop now and we can go back to our deal. Make me come at you and you'll wish I'd killed you before."

Faith couldn't believe her eyes. Lindsey hesitated only for a moment before he simple dropped the stakes. Did he really think it would be that easy? She yelled thru the gag but that only made things worse. Lindsey took his eyes off the vampires and Gunn had him in an instant. He bent the man backwards into the bench.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, Lindsey."

Lindsey's hand clawed at the hands around his throat. He couldn't breath. "I'm sorry," he gasped out.

"I've no doubt you are." Gunn squeezed a little tighter before throwing Lindsey to the ground.

Lindsey landed next to Faith's chair. He held one hand up to Gunn in surrender and used the other to pull himself up, using Faith's chair as leverage. It happened so quickly, Faith almost dropped the tool Lindsey placed in her numb fingers. She thought her heart had skipped a beat but neither of the vampires were paying her any attention. They were focused completely on Lindsey, just as he had planned.

Gunn grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled him back to the the ropes that still lay on the ground, he tied Lindsey's hands behind him. "Now, no more tricks or you will die...painfully." Gunn looked at Harmony. "Keep an eye on her. If I'm not back within two hours - kill her."

"It's going to take more-" Lindsey attempted to argue.

"You'd better make sure it doesn't, for her sake." Gunn turned Lindsey towards Faith. He took advantage of that and gave her a wink.

Faith cursed Gunn thru the gag but the vampire laughed. Turning to Harmony, he repeated, "Two hours."

Harmony nodded. "Be careful."

Gunn smiled. "Always."

~ooAIoo~


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this is taking so long. Some chapters write themselves but this one did not - it was a struggle and unfortunately it is a short chapter. Plan on a longer chapter next posting._

Pt.8 - the story continues

~ooAIoo~

Night had descended but Angel remained at the library window, staring out into the darkness. It was late and Angel assumed everyone else had turned in for the night. He knew he should too but thoughts kept spinning around inside his head. He was worried about Faith and Lindsey. They'd been gone too long now for it to be anything but bad news. One night out he could dismiss as time getting away from the two and them taking shelter until daylight but it was now two nights. There was no way they would stay out this long without it being against their will.

Spike had suggested they could've gone back to Wolfram&Hart and gotten trapped inside the building. Angel had doubts that Faith would ever agree to that but Lindsey was stubborn and perhaps Faith felt obligated to go along. The fact was Spike was probably right. Lindsey had been adamant that the talisman would be found there. He could see the stubborn ex-lawyer taking a stand and Faith not wanting to let him go alone. But he could also see a scenario where Faith simply dragged a protesting Lindsey home. That one had obviously not happened but it caused Angel to smile just thinking about it. Ultimately, he and Spike would be making a return trip tomorrow and if he found them there, Holland Manners would be the least of Lindsey's worries. A light knock on the door pulled Angel from his thoughts. He turned to find Connor standing in the doorway.

"Mind some company?"

Angel moved from the window, motioning Connor towards the seating area. "No. Come on in." Angel dropped down into one of the overstuffed chairs and Connor took a seat on the sofa. "I thought everyone was sleeping. Something wrong?"

Connor shook his head. "Just not used to sleeping all that much. With the doc and Eve, I pretty much kept watch at night. Kind of hard to break old habits. How about you? What's got you still up?" Connor paused but Angel didn't offer a reply, just a shrug. "You're worried about your missing friends."

"Yeah." Angel rolled his neck to relieve some of the tension. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Giles tells me you've been having visions?" Angel knew there was nothing he could do for the missing tonight, so he changed the subject.

Connor looked up sheepishly. "I know how it sounds-"

"I believe you."

Surprised, Connor's head shot up. "You do? Heck, even I find it a little hard to swallow."

Angel shrugged. "Believe me, I've seen and heard a lot stranger things."

After a moment of contemplation, Connor replied, "They aren't really visions so much as messages...from Cordy." Connor held his breath, waiting to hear Angel's response.

Angel nodded. "So Giles said."

"And that doesn't want you to call the guys in the white coats to put me in a padded room?"

Angel laughed. "Are you kidding? That revelation doesn't even break the top 100 of wierd." Angel leaned back in the chair once more. "It's kind of comforting to know she's still around," he quietly admitted. "Maybe we have a chance yet."

Connor smiled. "Well, if anyone can beat the devil at his own game, it'd be Cordy."

A small grin graced Angel's face and he nodded in agreement. If the devil tried to take on Cordelia, he'd lose.

~ooAIoo~

Gunn pulled Lindsey to a stop a few blocks away from their destination. He pushed the human into a side alley, and pressed him face first against the building. Lindsey struggled slightly but Gunn's hold was tight. "Take it easy. Ain't nothing going to happen. Just want to check things out." Gunn moved his flashlight up and down the alley until he found what he was looking for. "Come on." He pulled Lindsey along, deeper into the dark recesses. Stopping about midway down the alley, Lindsey could hear Gunn moving things around. There was a metalic clanking and then Gunn was pulling Lindsey back against the wall. "Okay, here we go."

Lindsey's fingers were numb from the tight ropes but he could feel Gunn wrapping a cord around his wrists and what felt like a metal bar of some kind. Next a gag was placed over his mouth and finally a hood or cloth of some kind was thrown over his head. Lindsey fought against the covering but it was useless. Gunn tightened a cord around his neck to hold the material in place. "Sit," ordered Gunn. He grew impatient and knocked Lindsey's legs out from under him causing Lindsey to fall backwards against the building, his head connecting with the bricks. "Next time do as I say," growled Gunn. Satisfied his captive was secure, Gunn headed out of the alley.

Gunn circled the building cautiously. He didn't see any lights on inside, which was good. He still didn't trust Lindsey completely and he wanted to survey the area before he brought the human with him. Just to be safe, he decided to take another trip around the building.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony, quickly bored with watching the bound slayer after Gunn and Lindsey had departed, left Faith in the basement alone while she had gone upstairs to do whatever... Faith really didn't want to know. In her rush to start on the ropes binding her, Faith had almost dropped the sharp tool that Lindsey had managed to sneak to her. She cursed aloud but luckily the gag muffled most of the sound. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Faith set in on the ropes once again. She flinched when the instrument slipped and sliced her hand. She could feel blood trickling down but she didn't think it was a deep cut and really didn't have time to worry about it anyway. She needed to get out of the ropes and get back home. She figured Lindsey's plan - whatever it was - depended on her making it in time. She had a feeling Lindsey would need saving - she just wasn't sure if it would be from Gunn... or Angel. Another curse came with another cut to her hand. Shaking all other thoughts away, she concentrated on the ropes.

The last of the ropes had just fallen away when the basement door opened. Faith tensed but was relieved to see it was only Harmony descending the stairs. The slayer usually had a good sense of time but stressing over things beyond her control was causing her to doubt herself. She had been afraid that perhaps Gunn had returned. _Get a grip_ she growled to herself. Faith watched as Harmony came down the steps, smiling and humming to herself; each step bringing her closer to Faith.

"Well, slayer...or maybe I should call you sub-slayer? Buffy's the real slayer, right?" Harmony wanted to have some fun taunting Faith before Gunn's return. "You're just a poor substitute." The vampire laughed. "We're going to have some fun with you when the guys get back. And..." Harmony grinned at Faith, "fun with Lindsey. He's all yummy, don't you think? Course not as good as my Gunn but for a human...mmm."

Harmony still kept some distance between them and Faith wanted her closer before she made a move. She had been sitting in the chair for some time and wasn't sure how quickly she could move. She imagined her movements would be slow and stiff in the beginning. She had to wait until she had the advantage. Willing herself to remain still, Faith just glared at Harmony.

Harmony turned her back and Faith tensed but just as quickly she turned back around. "Maybe we'll even turn him. What do you think? Would Lindsey make a good vampire?" Harmony walked a few steps further away and it took all of Faith's control not to react. Harmony turned back around and started walking closer. "Hmmm. Lindsey as a vampire. No, I don't think Gunn would like that. Just between us woman," Harmony conspiratorily whispered, "I think he's jealous. That's why he gave Lindsey the beat-down, isn't it?" Harmony appeared to be waiting for a reply so Faith gave her a muffled answer. Harmony put her hands on her hips. "You'll have to talk plainer than that." The vampire moved closer but stopped short of where Faith was wanting her to be. "If I remove your gag, you'll play nice? If not, I'll put it right back on," threatened Harmony.

Faith nodded slightly and Harmony came closer. When the vampire was only a few feet away, Faith eyes widened as she looked up the stairs. Harmony noticed and did a quick turn to see who was there. She hadn't heard anyone and didn't think Gunn and Lindsey had been gone long enough for it to be them. Staring up the stairs Harmony saw... nothing. Frowning, she turned back around and found herself face-to-face with Faith. "How'd you-"

All Faith's frustration, worry and anger of the last two days was relayed in the punch to Harmony. The vampire flew back into the wall and landed with a resounding thud onto the floor and didn't move. The blow had knocked her out cold. "Never trust a lawyer - that's how," quipped Faith, flipping the tool Lindsey had dropped into her hands back onto the workbench. Shaking out the hand she had just punched Harmony with, Faith muttered, "Damn that hurt. What's your jaw made of?" Faith glanced around the room and found some cord she could use to tie up Harmony. "Let's get this party started. Got to make sure the councilor isn't in over his head. Hell, I'll probably have to save his ass again... luckily it's a really fine ass." Faith smiled as she finished tying the cord and for good measure, she gagged Harmony. "Payback's a bitch, bitch."

Faith slung Harmony's unconscious body over her shoulder and headed up the stairs. She knew she would have to be very careful and very aware of the dangers while traveling at night, but she couldn't delay. She had a lawyer to save. Faith had just cleared the building, when she heard a roaring sound. Faith groaned. "Not again." The ground started shaking and she struggled to keep her footing. Making a quick decision she threw herself and Harmony down the closest alley and prayed the buildings wouldn't tumble down on top of them. The familiar feeling of falling hit and unconsciousness soon took her.

~ooAIoo~

Angel shoved the debris covering him aside and stumbled to his feet. It took a moment to get his bearings but quickly the memories were flooding back. "Connor?" Angel looked frantically around the library trying to spot his son. Just on the verge of panic, he heard a muffled voice.

"Under here."

Angel's eyes searched the room but didn't find his missing son. "Connor? Where are you?"

"Under the couch," came the muted response.

Angel pawed furiously at the furniture and soon had his son uncovered. The floor had partially given way and Connor was trapped, hanging between the floors. Angel stepped closer to pull his son out of the hole but the floor cracked and Connor gasped in pain. Angel quickly backed up. It didn't take Angel long to assess the situation. Moving behind his son, he was able to reach him and pull him out.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Angel as he guided Connor away from the hole in the floor. Angel stopped Connor in the middle of the room and motioned him to stay put. Quickly, Angel pulled one of the overstuffed chairs to an upright position. "Here, sit down."

"I'm okay," he reassured his father. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Sit."

"Jeez. Don't freak out on me. I'm-" Connor stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Connor just pointed out the window. With all the worry over his son, Angel hadn't even noticed the light glowing thru the window. It was blood red.

"That can't be good," commented Connor.

~ooAIoo~


	9. Chapter 9

pt. 9

Morning came and with it the sun burned away the red glow from the sky. Way off in the distance, just at the horizon, a touch of red still could be seen. After their most recent fall, the group had gathered in the library. Luckily, no one had been seriously injured; just minor cuts and scrapes. Nerves were on end as everyone was clearly aware with the fall, they were now at Level 4. If what Holland Manners said was true, one more drop and the demons would more than have the upper hand. Time was running out; they needed to find the talisman and their missing friends. So involved in their discussions, only Spike noticed the new arrival. "Well, well. Look what the cat drug in."

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey worked furiously on the cord binding him to the metal bar. He could feel it starting to give way until finally the frayed ends snapped apart. Grateful that much had been accopmplished, Lindsey set to work on the ties still binding his wrists behind his back. He hoped to free himself before Gunn could return. If he was lucky, maybe the vampire had fallen on a wooden stake or something. Lindsey shook his head. Since when did things work that easily for him. No, he needed to hurry and free himself.

Once free of the ropes binding his hands, Lindsey pulled at the cord knotted at his neck. Frustrated he couldn't work the knot blind, he jerked and pulled on the hood until he had it completely off. Once he was able to see, the knot came untied quickly. Worried about the amount of time it took to free himself, Lindsey cautiously edged to the alleyway entrance. He didn't hear anything but that didn't mean Gunn wasn't nearby. It was as if the thought of the vampire alone made him appear.

"Going somewhere?" snarled Gunn. There was blood dripping down the side of his head and he seemed to favor his left shoulder.

Lindsey slumped back against the wall and shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," growled Gunn. "Now, if you can't tell, I'm in a piss-poor mood so if I even think you're about to try something, I will rip your throat out. Understand?"

"Couldn't be any clearer." Lindsey was resigned to accompanying Gunn. He just hoped Faith had been successful in getting away and hadn't been injured in the most recent fall. If she had already warned Angel, then things might work out yet. Gunn gripped Lindsey's arm tightly and pulled him along down the street. "I can walk myself," snapped Lindsey trying to pull his arm free.

Gunn tightened his grip and Lindsey grimaced from the pain. "What'd you say?" Gunn's tone threatening.

"Nothing," muttered Lindsey.

"That's what I thought. Come on."

They had only been a short distance away when the last fall had occured so it took less than ten minutes and they were standing outside the building. Gunn crept around the back, a tight grip still on Lindsey's arm. The vampire surveyed the backyard but didn't see any signs of movement. He also kept watch on the various windows but didn't see anything. Turning to Lindsey, he whispered, "Where are they?"

"How the hell should-" Lindsey gasped as Gunn jerked on his arm, pulling him closer.

"Give me an educated guess," snarled Gunn.

Lindsey swallowed thickly as he turned his attention to the building. He didn't see any signs of life either. "Maybe the library."

Gunn eyed Lindsey critically. "Maybe? That wasn't a very confident answer."

"Yeah, well, it's the only one I've got."

"You've changed," commented Gunn. "What happened to the brash, young lawyer? You've gotten weak." Disgust shone clearly on Gunn's face. "At least the old Lindsey had some fire. You're just a pathetic excuse-"

"You're one to talk," interrupted Lindsey, as he pulled free from Gunn's grip. "You-"

Gunn had Lindsey by the throat, cutting off the man's airway. "Think maybe I've had enough of your lip, boy."

"Yeah, Lindsey has that effect on people."

Gunn spun around to face Angel. Smiling, Gunn moved closer, dragging a struggling Lindsey by the throat. "I was going to have Lindsey invite me in. Guess I don't have to now. We can negotiate out here."

"Negotiate? What makes you think you have anything to negotiate with?

Gunn nodded. "One slightly worse-for-wear ex-lawyer?"

Angel shrugged. "Don't think I have a use for one of those. Sorry." Inwardly, Angel cringed at the look that passed across Lindsey's face. His words had hurt but Angel had to continue the ruse to keep Gunn off his game.

"That's alright," responded Gunn. "I do have a use for him."

Angel's eyebrows rose. "Really? And what would that be?"

"For shame, Angel," mocked Gunn. "You think I don't know what you've got planned?"

Angel looked Lindsey squarely in the eye and replied, "Tell me, Gunn, how do you know what I have planned?"

_'Damnit,'_ thought Lindsey. Faith evidently hadn't made it back and that didn't bode well for his future survival. Angel wouldn't be forgiving. Lindsey pulled at the hand around his throat but could only manage to loosen it enough to keep breathing. He was well aware that Gunn was allowing him that much.

Gunn grinned, keeping a firm grip on Lindsey's throat. "Let's just say, a little birdy told me."

"And I assume that little birdy told you about the gemarra stone."

Gunn nodded. "Also told me about the talisman."

"And the actual ritual? You got that handled?"

"Of course." Gunn continued, "You know, you never appreciated the human me. I wasn't just some street thug with no brains."

"I never thought that," Angel softly replied, sad that the man before him wasn't the actual man they were talking about. "The Gunn I knew never thought that."

"Not even when he sold out Fred to keep that lawyer brain I still have?" Gunn enjoyed taunting the souled vampire.

"He didn't know."

"I didn't care. I just wanted to be the man. Thought that would come with the brains but you know what I've discovered? Book smarts don't get you squat. See this here boy right here?" Gunn gave Lindsey a couple shakes. "He's book smart. Didn't require any fancy brain implant and yet he's only breathing by my mercy. I decide I want him dead, none of that book learning is going to save him. None of that book learning saved Fred either, did it?"

"Mention her name again-"

"What?" challenged Gunn. "Just what are you going to do about it?" Angel didn't respond and Gunn smirked. "That's what I thought. Not a damn thing. The only time you ever did anything is when you sent us all out to get killed by the Black Thorn. How did that feel, bro'? Cause for me, it turned out great. I'm more than I ever was as human."

Angel held his anger in check. He needed to steer the conversation away from its current topic. "You said something about a negotiation?"

Gunn laughed. "So you can dish it out but you can't take it." Gunn looked around, knowing the others had to be close by. "I want the stone."

"That's not a negotiation. That's a demand. Thought lawyers knew how to negotiate."

Gunn nodded. "Fair enough. How about first you bring all your players out in the open. They're making me nervous and I really hate being nervous." Gunn increased the pressure on Lindsey's throat to the point he couldn't breath. Lindsey clawed at the grip around his throat but had no luck loosening the hold. He felt himself starting to black out.

"Easy there, mate." Spike came out into the open just to the left of Angel. Lorne and Giles followed from different corners of the building.

"Well looks like the gang's all here. How's it going Spike?"

"Think you'd better let up on junior there or you won't have a thing to stop us from killing you."

Gunn smiled but loosened his hold and Lindsey gasped in air. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah. I want the stone."

"Negotiate."

"One slayer for one stone. How does that sound?"

"You didn't think it odd we hadn't asked about Faith?" asked Giles calmly.

The question caught Gunn off-guard. Of course they should've asked about the slayer. He had been stupid not to realize it earlier. Tensing, Gunn pulled Lindsey close to his chest. He saw movement just behind Angel. The slayer walked up to stand beside the souled vampire. "What's up, guys?" Faith grinned, giving Lindsey a quick wink.

"I still have-"

"Connor," Angel called, looking over his right shoulder.

Connor came around the side of the building, dragging a struggling Harmony. She brightened at the sight of her mate but her face fell at his darkening scowl. The gag was still in place so she couldn't plead her case to him.

"If you've hurt her," threatend Gunn, upset that his plan was falling apart so completely.

"I think it's less than what you've done to Lindsey. Now we can negotiate. It's real simple. Lindsey for Harmony."

Harmony was shocked that her mate hesitated.

"You seem to be having a problem making up your mind," commented Angel. "Let's see if maybe this helps." Angel pulled something from his pocket and opened his palm. The item seemed to fall from his hand but stopped when it reached the end of the chain. The talisman swung in the air, sending glints of light as the sun hit it. "What'll it be, Gunn?"

Gunn snarled and tightened his hold on Lindsey. In response, Connor raised a wooden stake to Harmony's heart. Gunn glared at the young man but loosened his hold. "You win this round, Angel, but it isn't over."

"No, it isn't," agreed Angel as he motioned to Connor and the young man walked Harmony towards Gunn. The vampire moved closer with Lindsey still held tight to his chest. They eached stopped when they were within a few feet of each other. Gunn looked to Angel, waiting. Angel nodded and Connor released his hold on Harmony, pushing her slightly forward and motioning Gunn to do the same. Angel watched, tense. He didn't trust this version of Gunn. Even with Angel expecting something from Gunn, it happened so quickly, he wasn't able to do more than yell out a warning. "Connor!"

Gunn figured what better way to hurt Angel than kill the only son he would ever have. Harmony had stumbled and Connor took his eyes off of Gunn, giving the vampire a chance to pull his knife. Angel could only watch as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Angel's yell alerted Lindsey to where the danger was and he dove toward the young man, feeling a piercing pain in his back as they both fell to the ground. Angel watched in stunned silence but Spike and Faith sprung into action. Gunn growled, grabbed Harmony and fled the scene. There would be other chances.

Faith and Spike started after them but Angel yelled, "Let them go." They hurried back and found Angel and the others gathered around Connor and Lindsey. Connor was sitting up and talking to Giles while Lindsey lay unmoving on the ground; the doctor and Eve hovered over him; Lorne not far away. The doctor was barking out orders and Eve complied like a trained nurse. Faith cautiously approached while Spike kept watch. "Is he..." stammered Faith. Angel looked up and saw her concern. He shook his head.

"Let's move him to the infirmary," ordered the doctor. "Eve, go get a table ready."

~ooAIoo~

"It's been almost an hour. What's taking so long?" Faith asked as she continued to pace the room. They were all gathered in the room outside the infirmary, once again waiting on word about Lindsey's condition. It was becoming a habit in their current location. Luckily, this time they had an actual doctor to tend to the wounds. Just as Angel was about to reply, the door opened and James walked out.

The doctor was besieged by questions and held his hand up to stop the onslaught. Once everyone had quieted, he said, "He's a very lucky man. The wound was minor and I was able to stitch it up with little difficulty."

"That's what took so bleeding long?"

"No, Spike. What took so long was his other injuries. I needed to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding or broken bones. This man has taken a beating and to be honest, I'm surprised he managed to stand as long as he did. He's exhausted and his body is just short of shutting down completely. He needs rest...a good deal of rest and as his doctor, I'm going to make sure he gets it even if I have to keep sedating him."

"You sedated him? Was that really-"

"Angel, you don't know me, but I take the care of my patients very seriously. I do not over-medicate, nor do I allow them to physically do harm to themselves by leaving my care prematurely. He wanted to leave the infirmary. I felt he needed to remain and I was willing to do what I had to so that he would get the rest his body needs. Yes, I sedated him. He will be out for some time, I'm sure. Now, any more questions?"

"No offense intended, doc. We're just worried about him," soothed Lorne. "Any chance we could see him?"

"He's not awake-"

"I know," interupted Lorne, anxious. "I'd just like to..." Lorne's voice trailed off.

James motioned Lorne inside and the empath demon moved quickly before the doc changed his mind. Faith and Spike went to follow but the doctor held out his hand. "One at a time...and only a few minutes each." With those directives stated, the doctor went back inside the infirmary.

"Well, he's a grumpy one, ain't he?" commented Spike.

"Doc's just doing his job," replied Connor. "Guess it's a good thing he insisted on bringing all those medical supplies. I tried to talk him out of it. Thought it would slow us down too much."

"What's one more stubborn personality added to our group?" remarked Giles. "I'm just thankful he was here."

The others nodded their agreement.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne cautiously walked up to the bed. Eve was applying a wet cloth to Lindsey's forehead but she turned upon hearing his footsteps. "Hey, beanpole," Lorne nervously teased, "how's our boy doing?"

Eve's eyebrows rose. "You armed?" she sarcastically bit out. "I'd hate for you to shoot him again."

Lorne flinched at the venom in her voice. "Ouch. Although I can't say I don't deserve that." Lorne dropped his head and shuffled his feet. "Is he alright?" he finally murmured.

Eve wanted to stay angry but she could see how affected Lorne had been by her comment and she knew it hadn't been his idea to kill Lindsey in the first place. That fell on Angel. No, the demon standing before her reeked of guilt and sorrow. Reluctantly she let her anger go. "He will be. Just needs to rest. Give his body time to heal." She looked at Lorne again. The demon was still staring at the floor, nodding his head. Sighing, Eve got up and took Lorne's arm guiding him to the chair she had just vacated. "Don't stay too long." She started walking away.

Lorne was surprised by her kindness and for a moment speechless. "Eve?" he finally mustered.

She stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded once. "I know." Without speaking further, she joined the doctor at the far corner of the room.

Lorne turned back to Lindsey. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid. We seriously have got to quit meeting here." Lorne smiled sadly. "I remember the first day you came into Caritas. The voice so pure; the future so dark." Lorne reached for the washcloth, re-dampened it and placed it back on Lindsey's brow. "It all went so wrong. I don't do violence and yet I did the ultimate violence. I killed an unarmed man. It was murder, Lindsey. I know that. I knew it then and yet I... I don't have a good reason. I could say the whole thing with Fred dying... but that is making an excuse, isn't it? I'm sorry I ever pulled that trigger, Lindsey. Truth of it is, that's the day I died too. We all derided you because of your decision to work at Wolfram&Hart but what happens the first time they come offer us a job? We jumped in head first and got swallowed up whole... same as you. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, I know it to be true." It took all Lorne's will-power to tamp down the emotions that were welling up inside. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen, I have to go. The others want to see how you're doing too. You may not believe this Lindsey, but we do care and we are all going to make it thru this. I promise you." Lorne patted Lindsey's hand once and turned to leave.

Lorne paused to take a deep breath before walking out the door. The others, standing around quietly talking, looked up when he came out the door. He motioned for someone to go inside. Faith stepped forward first and Angel nodded. Faith smiled slightly and hurried thru the door.

"So how's junior?" asked Spike, trying for disinterested but failing miserably.

"Looks like he's gone 12 rounds with Tyson."

~ooAIoo~

James and Eve looked up when Faith entered but the doctor went back to the journal he had been reading. Eve maintained eye contact with Faith until the doctor drew her attention. Faith wasn't sure what Eve was all about but she shrugged it off and stepped closer to the bed. She smiled down at Lindsey. "Hey, councilor, what's this? Napping on the job. You could get disbarred for that." Faith sat in the chair, picked up Lindsey's hand and pressed the cold fingers between both of her hands. "Didn't get to thank you for getting me out of there. You're sneaky, I'll give you that. You should've seen Harmony's face when she realized I was free. It was priceless." Faith paused, uncertain of what to say. "Doc says you need to sleep, so I won't keep you but I wanted to check in. See that you're really okay." Faith sat there a few more minutes before getting up and leaving to allow the next person in.

~ooAIoo~

Angel walked into the library and found Giles at the table reading. With a nod of acknowledgement, Angel sat down in one of the chairs and opened the book he had brought with him from the basement. The day was ending so the lanterns were lit. Angel settled in to read. They had all checked in on Lindsey and true to the doctor's word, the man remained unconscious. James assured them it was nothing other than sleep... exactly what his body needed to heal. It was still disconcerting to see Lindsey once again so still. Angel flipped the page on his book but then flipped it back when he realized he couldn't remember a thing he'd read on the previous page. After doing this several times, Angel sighed. He closed the book and dropped it on the coffee table. The sound caused Giles to look up.

"Sorry," apologized Angel.

"Quite alright," replied Giles. "I'm having a bit of difficulty concentrating my own self. Perhaps it's time to call it a day."

Angel nodded. "We really need to get out of here, Giles, before one of us gets killed. Our luck is going to run out."

Giles sighed, closing his book. He got up from the table and took the chair next to Angel. "I agree but I need Lindsey's help in deciphering the ritual. We need to give him some time to recover."

"I thought all we needed was the talisman? What's the problem?"

Giles cleared his throat. "There's some text I'm having trouble with. It's not making sense and I wanted to confer with Lindsey."

"Great," replied Angel. "Not sure how cooperative he's going to be when he wakes up." Giles looked puzzled so Angel continued. "I said some terrible things out there...hurtful things. Then on top of that, there's Eve and the doc. How's that going to go down?" Angel rubbed his left temple to try to calm the headache that was developing.

Giles took a moment before replying. "I don't pretend to know the old Lindsey, but I do believe this Lindsey isn't so selfish as to risk all our lives because you or Eve hurt his feelings." Angel gave an uncertain look. "He's come thru numerous times since joing our group," reminded Giles.

Angel nodded. He couldn't argue with that. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe we should sleep on it."

Angel smiled.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony hesitantly approached Gunn. He had the binoculars glued to Angel's building once more. They hadn't really talked since returning to their lair. Gunn had simply untied her hands and told her to take it easy. He was going outside to cool off. The day had worn on and when it started to get dusk and the red glow intensified, Harmony went in search of her mate. She hadn't needed to do much guessing. She knew Gunn's obsession with Angel would draw him back to this roof. She saw him tense as she softly shut the door but then relax once he recognized her presence. She figured that was a good sign.

Just a few feet shy of her mate, she apologized, "I'm sorry I let the slayer get away."

Gunn sighed, pulling the binoculars from his face and placing them on the ground beside him. He turned to face Harmony and all his anger drifted away at her crestfallen features. She obviously was very sorry; almost ready to cry, it appeared. He patted the crate next to him and she hesitantly sat down. He went to put his arm around her and cringed when she flinched away. Gunn couldn't believe she was scared of him. He had some major work to do on their relationship. She had to know he would never hurt her, didn't she? Obviously not if her reaction was any indication. He finished putting his arm around her and pulled her gently into an embrace. She tensed only for a moment and then relaxed in his hold. "I'm sorry if I've frightened you, babe. I never meant to."

Harmony sniffed a little and nodded into his shoulder. "I don't know how she got loose. I only turned my back for a minute. I mean they were tied there for two days and we left them alone several times. Why didn't they escape then?"

"Shhh. It's not your fault. We got played." Gunn continued to comfort his gal as he thought about what she said. It was true they had been left alone on numerous occasions and never escaped. What had happened that allowed the slayer to free herself. The more he thought, the more certain he was that McDonald was the key. It finally clicked. Their last encounter... the workbench... Lindsey pulling himself up with Faith's chair. That had to be when it happened. "Well played, Lindsey," muttered Gunn.

Harmony looked up. "What?"

Gunn smiled down at her. "Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all." He paused a moment then added, "What say you and me go home and spend some time getting... reaquainted?" He smiled at Harmony's hopeful look. "You got any ideas how we can do that?"

"What about-" Harmony had started to point towards Angel's place.

Gunn interupted. "They aren't going anywhere tonight."

"They might try to leave."

Gunn nodded. "Maybe but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Besides, they've got an injured man so I don't think they'll be going thru any portals for a day or two. We've got some time. Now, are you up for some fun?"

Harmony nodded enthusiastically.

"That's my girl."

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey really didn't want to open his eyes. The darkness had been pain-free and as he drew closer to consciousness, the pain re-ignited. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. The room was familiar. He had been spending way too much time in the infirmary. It was quiet and no one appeared to be nearby. He was tempted to get up but even a slight movement of his head brought a wave of dizziness. As he lay quietly contemplating his next attempt to move, he could make out soft voices coming from across the room. The female voice was familiar to him but it wasn't Faith's. Lindsey tried to think if he was perhaps forgetting something or someone but nothing came to mind. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly turned his head in the direction of the voices. He frowned at the sight. _Eve? Was that possible?_ He continued to watch as Eve and the man she sat with continued their quiet conversation. He watched as the man pulled Eve into a hug and a kiss then gently rubbed Eve's stomach. Lindsey's eyes remained glued to that hand rubbing the obviously pregnant belly of his girl.. his former girl, Lindsey determined in a matter of seconds. He didn't need to be hit by a two-by-four to see the connection the couple had. Anger welled up but only for a moment. He had been thru this with Darla, he wasn't going thru it again. Besides, could he blame Eve for moving on? He wasn't exactly the most stable of boyfriends. Hell, he had cost Eve her immortality. For that, he would owe her forever. No one had ever thought he was worth any price, let alone something as-

Eve gasped as she looked up and saw Lindsey watching her and James intently. She slipped away from James' embrace and slowly walked towards Lindsey. He never took his eyes off her and Eve grew more nervous the closer she got. James had taken a couple steps to follow but stopped when he noticed Lindsey was awake and had evidently been watching them. James could kick himself. The last thing his patient needed was to find things out like this. James remained standing but came no closer.

"Lindsey," Eve softly said. She waited but Lindsey offered no reply just frowned slightly. "I know it's confusing and I want to explain things to you."

Lindsey turned his head away and shut his eyes. "Nothing to explain."

Eve's breath caught in her throat. It had been so long since she had heard his raspy voice. It sent chills thru her. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," came Lindsey's whispered reply.

"A lot has happened."

"Too much..." Lindsey opened his eyes and turned to face Eve "...to ever go back. I know that." His voice expressed sadness and acceptance.

"Lindsey," Eve seemed to plead as the tears built up.

"I understand," assured Lindsey. "I do. But please, just go away."

"Lindsey-"

"Please." Lindsey's breathing picked up and so did the pain.

"Eve," called James. She turned towards him and he motioned her away. Reluctantly, she turned to leave but turned back and whishpered, "I'm so sorry, Lindsey. I would have waited forever if I thought there would have been a chance."

Lindsey nodded once then closed his eyes. He would've turned his back to the both of them but the pain was intensifying with any little movement. He felt a presence beside him and then heard the doctor's voice as he calmly explained to Lindsey what he was doing. As the effects of the drugs hit him, Lindsey gratefully embraced the darkness that enveloped him.

~ooAIoo~

Faith was working out in the exercise room to burn off some excess energy. They were currently at a standstill until Lindsey was deemed well enough by the doctor to help Giles with the ritual to open the portal. An entire day had passed and Faith was getting cabin fever. They weren't even going out on patrols or supply runs anymore. Angel figured Gunn was just waiting for a chance to take revenge and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. They were too close to getting out of hell to take those kind of unnecessary risks. They had no need for additional supplies or for patroling. It all came down to this ritual and he wasn't going to let anything happen to derail their one chance.

Spike came in just as Faith finished a particularly brutal kick to the punching bag. "Ouch. Someone's got some anger issues to work out."

Faith glared at Spike. "It's called working out. You should try it sometime."

"Is that an offer?" Spike grinned. "Cause I'm not afraid to take on a slayer."

Faith sized up Spike and grinned. "Bring it on."

~ooAIoo~

"Any word from the doc?" asked Angel as he entered the library and found Giles once again surrounded by books trying to translate the text for the ritual. So far the doctor had refused to let Lindsey leave the infirmary even though Lindsey had been adamant he was fine.

Giles looked up from the books, glad for a little break. "Not so far. Seems Lindsey has been less than cooperative and the doctor keeps threatening him with a sedative to keep him in line. I don't think it's doing anything for either of their demeanors. Frankly, I've been staying away."

"Yeah, me too. Gotta say, the doc's a hard one to buffalo."

Both men turned at the sound of an argument out in the hallway. Hurrying out the door, they found Lindsey being trailed by the doctor and Lorne. They watched from the doorway as an irate Lindsey continued past them. It was almost comical as the doctor trailed after, one hand held to his nose, which was bleeding profusely, leaving a blood trail, and the other hand held a syringe. Lorne trailed after both of them trying to be heard over their arguing. When Lorne got even with the library door, he motioned towards the two men. "Little help here."

Angel shook his head and started after the two men. Lorne sighed in relief, stopping to mop his brow. He was giving up the chase to Angel. Lindsey and the doctor were more than he could handle. Giles smiled at Lorne's surrender. "Tough crowd," the empath demon remarked. Giles nodded in agreement.

~ooAIoo~

"Hold up, Doc," called Angel as he closed the gap between them. The doctor turned to look at Angel in disbelieve. He wasn't allowing a patient out of his care when they obviously still needed it. Ignoring Angel, the doctor continued after Lindsey, who was just coming to his living quarters. He felt a presence behind him and turned to fend off the doctor, but found Spike instead.

"Nice get-up, junior. Don't think it will catch on tho'"

"Leave me alone," growled Lindsey as he tried the doorknob but with the double vision, he missed.

"Here, let me help you with that," offered Spike as he opened the door easily and ushered Lindsey into his room, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Lindsey frowned at the vampire's actions, instantly suspicious. Spike smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not here to sully your virtue or anything. Just know what it's like to be hounded."

Lindsey didn't know what to make of it but he did appreciate Spike's help getting into his apartment. He pointed at the cabinet in the corner. "There's some whiskey in there. I'm going to bed."

Spike nodded.

~ooAIoo~

The doctor was about to pound on Lindsey's door when Angel grabbed his arm. James pulled his arm from Angel's grasp and rounded on the vampire. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "That young man is not well enough-"

"Looks like he's well enough to sucker-punch you." Angel smiled as the doctor sputtered denials. "Listen, doc, I get that you're worried about him but Lindsey's being taken care of. Spike will call us if we're needed."

"What, you think you can just decide things and they happen?"

"You don't know the half of it, sugar."

"Lorne, do you mind?" Angel was annoyed with Lorne's interuption. This was something he preferred to discuss with the doctor alone.

"Well, to be blunt, sweet cheeks, you need to move this conversation on down the road. Walls are pretty thin."

Both the doctor and Angel reluctantly acknowledged the truth in Lorne's statment. Angel motioned back towards the infirmary and the doctor angrily stomped down the hallway. Angel shook his head. _One more stubborn personality_. Giles hadn't spoken truer words. Angel nodded towards the door. "Let me know if we're needed."

Lorne smiled. "You're wish is my command, exaltant leader."

Angel rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting.

~ooAIoo~


	10. Chapter 10

Pt. 10

~ooAIoo~

Giles looked up from the book he was reading as the room began to shake. They had been having small tremors the last three days and Giles had the uneasy feeling it was just a prelude to the next drop...Level 5. Once the shaking had stopped, Giles grabbed the book containing the ritual and hurried from the room. He had only gone a few steps outside the library door when he ran into Angel. Giles motioned the vampire back to the library, shutting the door once Angel had entered the room. Giles hurried to the table and set the book down, opening it up to a specific page. Angel stood across the table from Giles and waited for the watcher to begin. He had something urgent to discuss if his actions were any indication. Angel was pretty sure he could guess what it was.

"The tremors are occuring more often and they're getting stronger."

Angel nodded.

"I think the time for waiting is over. We must open the portal soon or..." Giles left the sentence hanging.

Angel sat down in the chair opposite Giles, taking a moment to rub his neck to try to release some of the knots that had been there for... Angel didn't even want to think about how long. The stress was weighing them all down. "Have you talked with the doc?" asked Angel.

Giles huffed. "Yes, but a lot of good that did me. He hasn't even seen Lindsey since he left the infirmary. He's getting all his information from Spike and Lorne. They're the only ones that have even talked with Lindsey. He hasn't come out of his room once."

"Can't blame him," replied Angel. "He's dealing with a lot."

"While I sympathize," Giles said, "I think we'll all have a lot more to deal with if we don't open the portal soon."

Angel sighed. "I'll talk to him."

~ooAIoo~

"So what do you think it's going to be like?" Harmony asked, nestled in the bed next to Gunn. She was scared. Sure she was evil but hell was - hell. It punished everyone who landed there. It didn't matter what side you had been on up top. If you landed in hell, for the right or wrong reason - didn't matter, you were fair game.

Gunn gave Harmony a comforting squeeze. "We'll be alright, babe. I won't let anything happen to you."

They had been watching the building every day but Gunn knew Angel well enough to know the occupants wouldn't be making any more outside expeditions and as vampires, he and Harmony, couldn't enter the building without being invited. Angel had won this round. Gunn could only hope they would meet again and he would have the chance to even the score. The room began to shake and Harmony let out a small gasp so Gunn pulled her closer and offered what comfort he could. Truth be told, he was also concerned what would happen when they fell. Glancing out the window, he watched the red glow casting an eerie presence all around.

~ooAIoo~

Angel knocked lightly on the door. He could sense movement on the other side. He heard the lock click and the door opened a few inches. "Come on in."

The vampire was surprised. Lindsey had been the one to open the door and invite him in. Angel ducked quickly inside before the man changed his mind. Looking around the room, Angel didn't see anyone else. Lindsey had dropped down onto the couch and had indicated Angel could take a seat in one of the chairs across the coffee table from him. Angel shut the door and made his way over, continuing to survey the room.

Lindsey gave a small snort of laughter. "Don't worry. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum aren't here. You have me all to yourself. Let's talk."

Angel frowned slightly. Taking his seat, Angel observed Lindsey silently for a few moments. "Are you drunk?"

Lindsey smiled. "Don't rat me out to the Med."

"I don't think-"

"I don't care," shouted Lindsey, on his feet in an instant. "Okay? I. Don't. Care." Unsteady on his feet, Lindsey dropped back down on the couch. Leaning his head back, he sighed. "Sorry. Been a bad week."

Angel nodded, adding, "I would've said a bad two years..."

"More like ten years, but whatever." Lindsey crooked an arm across his eyes and released a calming breath. "You going to tell me what you want or make me guess?"

"Giles needs your help."

"Then why isn't Giles here?"

"He's busy trying to get us out of here while you're in here moping, feeling sorry for yourself." Angel knew it was a harsh statement but Lindsey needed someone to rail against and Angel figured he was up for the job. Repressed anger wouldn't do the man any good and probably wouldn't do the rest of them any good either.

"You're trying psychology, really? That's your play?" Lindsey shook his head. "Losing your touch, Angel."

"How about I kick your ass from here to the library?" threatened Angel, growing frustrated with Lindsey's behavoir.

"Now, see that sounds more like Angel. Can't get someone to do what you want - threaten them." Lindsey, getting unsteadily to his feet, smiled at Angel, . He took a clumsy step forward and almost sent himself sprawling across the coffee table. Angel caught him and prevented him from falling. Lindsey pulled from Angel's grasp and fell back onto the couch. "I don't think this is working."

"No kidding," muttered Angel. "How about we take this up first thing tomorrow morning? Meet us in the library." Lindsey saluted Angel and the vampire let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on. Let's go." Angel grabbed Lindsey arm and pulled him back up to a standing position.

"Where?" Lindsey asked, confused. The alcohol running thru his system had clearly muddled all coherent thought.

"To bed."

Lindsey pulled from Angel's grasp. "What? Whoa, sorry, Angel, but you're not my type. First, I like them alive and second, I like them female. You miss out on all counts."

Angel shook his head. "Very funny. You're a real comedian when you're drunk, you know that?" Lindsey snickered and Angel took the opportunity to once again grab his arm. "Come on, before you fall down."

~ooAIoo~

Angel waited ten minutes to make sure Lindsey was truly passed out before he left the apartment. As he turned from closing the door, he faced Spike. The younger vampire smiled cheekily. Angel rolled his eyes, growling, "Do not say a word. Got it?"

"I wasn't going to...but if I was going to say something it'd probably be-"

Angel walked away as Spike continued talking.

~ooAIoo~

The next day, Angel awoke slowly. He normally got up when there was still a red glow in the sky but as he looked towards the window, he could see that the sun had already burned off the red. It was much later than he had intended to sleep. Hurriedly, he dressed and made a quick comb thru his hair. Satisfied he wouldn't scare anyone with his appearance, Angel left to find the others. He had told Lindsey he would meet him in the library at first light. It was obviously well past that. He could only hope that Lindsey, as a result of the alcohol binge, had also slept in or didn't recall their conversation. Almost rushing thru the door of the library, Angel found Giles and Lindsey already at the table. They looked up at his awkward entrance - Giles, surprised; Lindsey, amused.

"Sorry," apologized Angel. "Slept in."

"Quite alright, Angel. I'm sure you needed the rest." Giles motioned to a chair. "Lindsey's been a great help with the translation. I think we've almost got it."

"Already?"

Giles cleared his throat. "We've been at it for hours, Angel. It's the middle of the afternoon."

Surprise lit Angel's face. _How the hell did I sleep so long?_ Shaking that thought away, he asked, "How much longer?"

"Well, if we can just decipher this last paragraph, we should have it."

"Can I help?"

"How's your translating skills?" asked Giles, seriously.

"I should probably check on the others." Angel excused himself and exited the library.

Giles and Lindsey shared a smile as they watched him leave, but quickly turned their attention back to the book.

~ooAIoo~

"You know, this is really getting old," complained Spike, as he ducked away from the ceiling tile that had been shaken loose. Another round of tremors had hit and they were all doing their best to find a safe haven until it had passed. This one seemed to linger a little longer and Spike was wondering if maybe their time was up. He pretended to be unaffected by the idea of dropping into hell but it was the last place he wanted to be. He knew that just because he now had a soul, it didn't erase the evil he had done. There wasn't a do-over that allowed him a clean slate. None of them, except maybe the doc, qualified as an innocent. They had all, at some point, participated or instigated some form of evil

"Damnit," cursed Faith as a piece of furniture collided with her shin. She shoved the offending item away and it scooted clear across the room. She caught Spike's smirk and growled, "It hurt. Stupid-"

The shaking quit as quickly as it had started. They each tentatively poked their head out from under the doorways they had taken refuge in. Spike and Faith spotted Connor and Lorne stumbling out of the kitchen. The two carefully made their way thru the new pile of debris that littered the floor until they were in the same area as Spike and Faith.

"Well, that was fun. Anyone for an encore?"

"Careful what you say, green jeans. You just may get it."

Lorne raised his hands in surrender. "No, I've had my fill of rock and roll for the day. Is everyone alright?"

Faith shrugged. "Guess we should check. I'll take the library. I think Giles, Angel and Lindsey were there."

"I'll go with."

"Chicken," muttered Spike.

Connor watched perplexed. "What was that about?"

Spike threw his arm over Connor's shoulder, surprised when the young man didn't shrug it off. "Well, it's like this, Faith and Lorne get a little uncomfortable around the doc's girl."

"Eve? Why?"

"For Lorne, it's about the whole Black Thorn business - shooting Lindsey, etcetera, etcetera."

"And Faith? What's her problem with Eve?"

"That's a little less clear but I think it's more Eve has a problem with Faith."

Connor stopped, turning to look directly at Spike. "Eve doesn't really even know Faith. Why would she have a problem-"

"Ahh, to be so young again," laughed Spike. When Connor refused to budge and continued to glare at him, Spike relented. "That also comes down to Lindsey."

Connor was puzzled and his confusion showed.

"Eve still has feelings for Lindsey."

"Figured that but what's Faith got to do-"

Spike interupted, enjoying the conversation a little too much, "Faith's got-"

"No way," interupted Connor. "Faith and Lindsey?"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down," warned Spike.

Connor looked around to make sure they were still alone. "Why?" he almost whispered.

Spike motioned him closer. "They don't know it yet."

Connor pulled back, still confused. "Who doesn't know what?"

"What are you two doing?"

Spike and Connor both jumped at the sound of Angel's voice.

Spike recovered first. "We were just going to check on the doc and Eve."

"I just came from there. They're both fine."

"Great," Connor replied a little too enthusiastically.

Angel frowned, glancing between the two. Shaking his head, he walked off.

"Where you headed?" asked Connor, hurrying to catch up.

"Library. Want to check on Giles and Lindsey."

"Lorne and Faith already went to check," offered Spike, following behind Angel and Connor as they headed towards the library.

~ooAIoo~

Angel found Lorne and Faith standing just outside the library door trying to listen to the conversation taking place inside the room. There was an apparent disagreement going on as raised voices could be heard intermittently. Angel stopped beside Lorne. "What's wrong?" he quietly asked.

Lorne startled and let out a small yell. Giles and Lindsey, in unison, looked towards the door. Both men appeared angry but Angel wasn't sure if it was at each other or the eavesdroppers or perhaps both. Lindsey turned back to Giles and said something too soft for Angel to hear. Giles reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"Something wrong, Giles?" Angel was concerned. Giles might have given into Lindsey but it was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

Giles stole a quick glance at Lindsey, then shook his head. "No, everything is fine. In fact," continued Giles, "we've finished the translation. It's time to open the portal."

Everyone perked up at that proclamation. "That's good news, right?" hedged Angel as he could see Giles' reservations.

"Great actually," answered Lindsey. "Now we can get the hell out of here."

"In the morning," Giles added.

"Why wait?" Spike was anxious to get back to the land of the living.

"There's not-" Lindsey began.

"Tomorrow morning," interupted Giles.

"And if another tremor hits?" questioned Faith. "Why wait, Giles?"

Giles rounded on Faith, causing the slayer to take a step back. In all the time she had known Giles, he had never seemed so angry. Seeing Faith's reaction, Giles instantly collected himself. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I for one could use some rest. I want to be clear-headed when we open the portal."

Angel noticed the meaningful look Giles threw Lindsey's direction but refrained from saying anything. He'd get one of them alone and find out what the problem was. Angel was anxious to leave this place too and had been slightly disappointed with Giles' insistence that they wait until tomorrow. The tremors were coming more often and with more force each time. Waiting didn't seem like a good idea but Giles had to have a reason.

~ooAIoo~

The interaction between Lindsey and Giles bothered Lorne but he couldn't put his finger on why. He wished he could just ask one of them to sing for him but he knew that wasn't likely to happen - especially Lindsey. Still, he needed to settle the uneasiness that was trying to drown him since witnessing the argument between the two. Lorne was about to knock on Lindsey's apartment door when he heard the first strains of a guitar. Shock was his first emotion - he hadn't realized Lindsey had a guitar.

Lorne closed his eyes so he could absorb every note. It had been years since he had heard any music. His last day on earth had been the last time he had heard music. As the notes continued to wrap around him, melancholy rose to the surface. He missed his club and the times he had there. Caritas. That had been his dream. He longed for those times to come again.

The music stopped but only for a moment. It started again and with it came a voice Lorne hadn't realized he'd missed so much. The familiar husky voice of one Lindsey McDonald.

_"So this is it  
__I say goodbye  
__To this chapter of my ever changing life  
__And there's mistakes  
__The path is long  
__And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone_

_So when the day comes and  
__The sun won't touch my face  
__Tell the ones who cared enough  
__That I finally left this place_

_That's been so cold  
__Look at my face  
__All the stories it will tell I can't erase  
__The road is long  
__Just one more song  
__A little something to remind you when I'm gone  
__When I'm gone_

_The road to hell  
__Along the way  
__Is paved with good intentions so they say  
__And some believe  
__That no good deed  
__Goes unpunished in the end or so it seems_

_So when the day comes and  
__The sun won't touch my face  
__Tell the ones who care enough  
__That I finally left this place_

_That's been so cold  
__Look at my face  
__All the stories it will tell I can't erase  
__The road is long  
__Just one more song  
__A little something to remind you when I'm gone  
__When I'm gone_

_So this is it  
__I say goodbye  
__To this chapter of my ever-changing life  
__And there's mistakes  
__The path was long  
__And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone  
__When I'm gone."_

The music died away. Lorne turned quickly from the door and hurried down the hallway to his own room. After closing the door, Lorne leaned his back against it, looking at his shaking hands. The haunting melody had sent chills thru him. He had never cursed his gift before, but the future he had glimpsed for Lindsey... He needed to talk to Angel - after he had a drink to calm his nerves.

~ooAIoo~

_*NOTE: the song above is "Something to Remind You" by STAIND. I love the song and thought it worked perfectly for my story._


	11. Chapter 11

pt.11

~ooAIoo~

Lorne walked silently into the library, looking for Angel. He spotted him at the reading table, deep in discussion with Giles. Looking further around the room, he saw Connor and the doc each in a chair, Eve sitting on the arm rest of James' chair, and Spike located on the couch. The three men were in the middle of a card game and didn't seem to notice his presence. That suited Lorne just fine. Making his way quickly over to the reading table, he asked, "Angel? Could I talk with you a moment?"

Angel was surprised by the green demon's interuption. Usually Lorne's manners were impeccable so whatever this was, it had Lorne worried. Angel looked to Giles; the watcher motioned him away. Reluctantly, Angel followed Lorne out the door. Angel had been trying to find out from Giles what the disagreement with Lindsey had been about and he thought the watcher was just about to tell him. Angel followed Lorne as the demon continued away from the library, past the infirmary, thru the back door and out onto the terrace. They stayed under the overhang, within the protective spells and wards but still, Angel was anxious. He could feel the evil building with each passing day. They were on a countdown now. If they didn't leave soon, then Angel doubted they would and spending eternity in their current situation was not in his plans. They would leave.

Once Lorne had shut the door, he turned troubled eyes towards Angel. "Something's wrong," he blurted out, nervously pacing back and forth.

Angel sighed. "Lots of things are wrong, Lorne. Can you be a little more specific?"

Lorne stopped suddenly and faced Angel. "He doesn't make it out, does he? You're leaving him. Why?"

Angel could see how distressed Lorne was but for the life of him, he had no idea what the demon was referring to. Holding his hands up to stop Lorne from continuing, Angel spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about Lorne. Nobody is getting left behind."

"No, " disagreed Lorne, "I saw it. He gets left behind. It's wrong. We can't just leave-"

"Who are you talking about?" interupted Angel, intent on calming his agitated friend. "If it's Gunn, he's not our Gunn- not any longer. He's a vampire." Lorne spun so fast to face him, that Angel took a step back. He saw the doubt still lingering on Lorne's face. "I swear to you, Lorne. I do not know what you are talking about."

Lorne stilled. "I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Lindsey."

"You saw Lindsey. What exactly did you see?"

Lorne shook his head frantically. "I can't... It's too..." Lorne dropped down onto one of the chairs and put his head into his hands. Angel waited and eventually Lorne looked up. "I saw Lindsey...being tortured...screaming... the pain..." Lorne's voice died away.

Angel felt himself tense. He needed to get the truth from Giles or from Lindsey. They weren't telling everything regarding the ritual to open the portal. Turning to Lorne, Angel growled, "I'm not leaving anyone behind. Not this time."

Lorne watched as Angel stormed back inside. Uncertain what was happening, he followed quickly behind. He heard Angel ordering everyone out of the library except for Giles. The others came out, mumbling amongst themselves, obviously completely surprised by Angel's behavoir. Spike noticed Lorne's arrival. "What the hell did you say to get him in such a twist?" Lorne shrugged, not sure how to answer that.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey was still strumming his guitar when there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, he put the guitar aside. He wasn't in the mood for company but then again maybe company would keep his mind off what was to come tomorrow. He was surprised when he opend the door and found Faith.

After a moment, Faith asked, "You going to invite me in?" When Lindsey still remained silent, Faith added, "Brought alcohol." She waved the bottle of whiskey for Lindsey to see.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Lindsey motioned Faith in. "Sorry, guess I wasn't expecting any company."

Faith shrugged. When Lindsey stood awkwardly just inside the door, Faith lifted the bottle. "Glasses?"

"Right. Glasses."

"Where's your head at, councilor? I didn't think you were ever at a loss for words or manners."

"Long day." Lindsey turned from the cabinet, bringing two glasses with him. He motioned Faith to the couch and sat down a short distance away. "What's the occasion?"

Faith smirked. "Didn't think we needed a reason to have a friendly drink." Faith gave the bottle to Lindsey and began taking off her jacket. She stopped. "You don't mind if I make myself more comfortable, do you?"

Lindsey shook his head, working on pouring them both a drink.

They sat in silence, drinking. After two more drinks, Lindsey cleared his throat. "So what's the real reason for the visit."

Faith smiled. "You are one suspicious guy, you know that? Can't a friend just stop by for a drink?"

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

Faith thought a moment before replying. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I mean after what we've been thru lately, the least of what we are is friends." Lindsey gave a slight nod. "Of course," continued Faith, "as my lawyer, I'm still waiting for you to finish your job."

Lindsey was slightly puzzled. "And what job would that be?"

Faith took Lindsey's glass from him and set both their glasses down on the coffee table. In one quick move, she was straddling Lindsey's lap. "Why, councilor, I believe the first time we met, you promised to get me off," teased Faith. "I'm still waiting."

Lindsey hid his surprise and hopefully other things. Keeping his breathing as even as possible, even while his heartbeat took up a faster rhythm, he replied, "That was if you completed a job for us. I seem to recall you never finished the job. In fact, you worked against us."

Faith moved a little on Lindsey's lap and smiled when he couldn't hide a slight reaction. "But then you tried to kill me so I think that should void my working against you."

Lindsey put his hands on Faith's hips to keep her from moving again. "What do you want, Faith?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Faith whispered, lowering her lips to Lindsey's. She deepened the kiss when he didn't fight her. Pulling away, she looked Lindsey in the eye, "I also owe you for saving my life earlier this week." She leaned in close to kiss him again but Lindsey pulled back from her kiss. She waited for him to comment.

"So is this how you thanked Angel when he saved you?"

Faith laughed at the sarcasm in Lindsey's voice. "You're confused. Buffy's the slayer that has a thing for vampires. Frankly, I like my men alive. Now, are we going to talk or what?"

"This is a bad idea, Faith. If Angel knew you were here-"

"Newsflash, councilor. Angel's not my keeper... he's my friend. He doesn't make my decisions for me."

"Maybe he should. I'm not exactly what you'd call boyfriend material."

"Never said I wanted a boyfriend."

Lindsey nodded, then asked, "Again, I ask, what do you want, Faith?"

Faith rolled off of Lindsey's lap and settled on the couch next to him. Sighing, she lay her head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. After a moment, Faith turned her head towards Lindsey. "What's going to happen if it doesn't work? What's it like? Hell, I mean. You were there before." Faith's voice was just above a whisper.

Lindsey's eyebrows rose in surprise. Faith was...scared. The old Lindsey probably would've laughed and taunted her but not now. He was tired of playing that role. As much as he hated to admit it, being around Angel and his friends, it was rubbing off on him. He actually cared what happened to each and every one of them. _He was an idiot_. Lindsey shook his head, more at his own thoughts than what Faith had asked.

"Lindsey? I really want to know."

"No, trust me, you don't." Lindsey's voice was more hoarse than usual. The memories of hell flooded his thoughts. He stood quickly, intent on asking Faith to leave but her hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned to face her.

"Please, tell me."

"Why? It's not going to come to that. The spell will open the portal and you'll be back in LA in no time." Lindsey smiled. "I'd say trust me but..."

"I do...trust you."

"You did't in that basement," challenged Lindsey.

Faith pulled on Lindsey's arm causing him to fall back onto the couch. "Oh, I trusted you. You were just being an ass and pissing me off."

Lindsey smirked. "Maybe."

"Yeah, right. Maybe." Faith smiled. Sitting up, she topped off both their glasses, handing Lindsey's back to him. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and settled back on the couch, sipping the whiskey. They had finished most of the bottle before either of them spoke again.

"I have a boyfriend...back in Toledo." Lindsey nodded, so Faith continued. "We were kinda on a break when I came with Giles to LA to check things out. He said I needed to figure out what I really wanted."

"Have you?"

"Not completely but I do know one thing." Faith turned towards Lindsey.

"What's that?"

Faith again took Lindsey's drink and placed both glasses on the coffee table. "Right now? I just want to feel again. Can you help me with that, councilor?"

"Faith-"

"Please? No strings. I promise. I just want..." Faith hung her head, turning to grab her jacket. "I should go." She got up to leave but Lindsey stood, blocking her path.

Lindsey debated if this was really a good idea or not but then thought what the hell. In the end, Faith would go back to her life and he would... yeah, not really the time for that. "I'm thinking, talking's overrated." He kissed Faith lightly on the lips.

Faith smiled softly when Lindsey pulled back from the kiss. "Rock my world, councilor."

'_This is a really bad idea,'_ thought Lindsey. In the end, he didn't know if he was doing it for Faith or for himself. He pulled Faith towards his bedroom and she followed willingly.

~ooAIoo~

The next morning, Spike entered the library to find Angel in his usual chair, reading. He looked about the library but they were the only two occupants at the moment. Spike lowered himself onto the sofa, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Angel glanced up but quickly returned to his book.

"So, did you and Giles get things sorted?"

Angel nodded without looking up.

"Something the rest of us should know about?"

"No."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes."

Spike observed Angel for a few minutes. "You never could lie to me. What's up?"

Angel closed the book he was reading and gave his full attention to Spike. "Nothing's changed. We're opening the portal today and we're going home. Case closed."

"I'll figure it out - sooner or later."

Angel sighed. "I'm sure you will."

Spike was about to make a comeback but Lorne hurried into the room. "Angel, did you have a chance-"

"Everything's fine, Lorne." Angel hoped Lorne would let it drop and thankfully before he could continue, the others started filtering into the room. Connor and Giles appeared in deep conversation and Angel felt a twinge of jealously and regret. He had never been there for his son and it didn't seem likely that would change in the future. Shaking the melancholy away, Angel watched Eve and James enter, followed a few moments later by Faith. The slayer was humming, it seemed, and Angel could see Lorne's eyes light up. He whispered something to Faith which caused the slayer to blush. Angel wondered what it was but then his attention was drawn to the last person to enter the room. Lindsey.

They all milled around the room until Giles cleared his throat. "Looks like we're all here. I guess we should get started." Giles pulled Lindsey away from the others and quietly asked one more time, "Are you sure about this? We can find another way."

Lindsey was touched by Giles' concern but shook his head. "We're playing on borrowed time as it is. We both know that...and," continued Lindsey, when it looked like Giles was about to object, "we both know this is the best way."

Giles wanted to disagree but in the end, Lindsey's argument was solid. He was the man for the job. Giles gripped Lindsey's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze then walked away. He had only taken a few steps when a tremor shook the room and everyone held their breath. In comparison to recent tremors, it was a small one but that didn't mean a bigger one wasn't just around the corner.

"I think we should move this along," commented Angel. "Let's move the furniture aside and get a clear space opened up."

Everyone quickly set about the task as Lindsey and Giles readied for the ritual. Once things were set, Giles called everyone together.

"Once the ritual starts, things will happen quickly. Everyone must be prepared to move. Lindsey will only be able to keep the portal open for a short period of time and we all want to get thru it." Angel noticed the look Giles threw Lindsey's way but the ex-lawyer seemed intent on not looking at anyone. Angel lightly touched Giles' elbow and the watcher continued. "I will be, for lack of a better word, the navigator on this journey." Giles held up the talisman.

"And where are you navigating us to?" asked Spike as he wrestled with the blanket Angel had given him. They weren't guaranteed the sun wouldn't be shining.

"I think it'd be best if it was outside LA. We have no idea what shape the city is in after the past two years." Giles watched as the others nodded their agreement. "Since it needs to be a place I know, so that I don't end up materializing us into a solid wall or something, I'm thinking Toledo. Everyone agree?" Once Giles had received nods of agreement, he continued. "So as not to get lost along the way, we're going to tie ourselves together with lengths of rope. Angel?"

Angel handed out various lengths of rope. Once that was done, Giles continued, "I want the order as follows: Faith, you follow after me, in case we run into trouble we need someone who can handle the situation, next Eve and James, followed by Lorne and Connor, then Spike, Angel and Lindsey."

"Lindsey's last?" asked Eve, not looking at her former lover.

"He has to be. He's the one keeping the portal open," explained Giles.

"So how's that going to work?" asked Faith, a sudden lump forming in her stomach.

"It'll work," assured Angel. "I'm not leaving anyone behind." Angel made sure to make eye contact with everyone, ending on Lindsey. The ex-lawyer saw something flash in Angel's eyes but it happened so fast he couldn't be sure.

"Lindsey," Giles said, "whenever you're ready." Giles held Lindsey's gaze until finally the young man looked away and turned his attention to the book that lay open before him. Picking up the stone, he grimaced as it immediately began to burn his hands. Quietly he began reciting the words and soon the air turned cooler and the wind picked up even though no windows were open. A hole started opening up but then began to close as the room began to shake.

"Bloody hell," yelled Spike above the wind, "that's a major tremor."

"We're going to fall?"

"Hang on, everyone," yelled Giles as he split his concentration on keeping his feet and on the small opening that was coming back.

Angel looked back at Lindsey. The man was bathed in a swirl of glowing light, his arms trembled as he held the stone stretched out before him. His voice picked up volume and the wind increased as did the strength of the tremor. Lindsey's face began to lose color, blood ran from his nose and ears but it didn't faze the young man. He just increased the call and finally the portal opened wide.

"Move!" yelled Angel as he guided the others forward. Giles walked close and was pulled into the vortex, Faith following quickly behind. The pull was strong and each of them was sucked quickly thru. Just as Spike was being pulled forward, he felt the rope behind him loosen. He turned back; Angel held the untied rope. "Keep them safe!" he shouted as Spike was pulled thru. The power of the vortex pulled at Angel but he managed to make it back to Lindsey, grabbing him from behind and forcing the stone from his hands. The portal snapped closed but the room continued to shake. "Damnit." Angel felt the floor drop out from underneath and darkness enveloped them.

~ooAIoo~

Giles stumbled out of the portal and scrambled out of the way as the others quickly fell thru. He recognized the place they had materialized in. It was the gym of their current school for slayers. They had taken up residence in the abandoned school. It provided them with classrooms and the gym was suitable for training. It had been made to order. Turning his attention back to the others, he watched as each of them proceeded thru the portal until finally Spike fell thru. The platinum vampire got quickly up and attempted to run back towards the portal but with everyone tied together, he made no progress and the portal closed just as he finished untying himself.

They all stared in shock at the space where the portal had been. Faith turned to Giles. "Where are Angel and Lindsey?"

"They aren't coming," growled Spike. "Stupid, sod-off son-of-a..."

Lorne looked stricken. "What do you mean, not coming? They can't stay there."

Spike turned on Giles. "You don't seem too surprised, watcher. Care to share?"

Giles appeared uncomfortable. "It was unavoidable-"

"What are you saying, Giles?" Faith was close to shock.

"He said no one would get left behind this time," mumbled Lorne. "He promised."

"And _**he**_ didn't leave anyone behind." Spike spat out. "Always a champion, the git." Spike's tone softened.

"The person who opened the portal-"

"Had to stay," finished Faith. "He knew, didn't he? Lindsey knew."

Giles nodded. "It was his decision."

"And Angel?"

"Faith-"

"No, Giles. Tell me...now."

Giles knew that voice. Faith wouldn't rest until she got her answers and truthfully, they all deserved to know. "Angel figured it out." Giles glanced quickly at Lorne.

The green demon stumbled back. "I'm the reason..." Lorned stumbled back a few paces and sat heavily on the bleachers. "My god, what have I done?"

"You kept Lindsey from being alone down there," consoled Giles. "It was Angel's decision."

"Great, now there are two souls to torture. I'm a real help." Lorne shoulders sagged as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

The quiet was broken as Eve cried out in pain. The group turned as one, watching as the doctor eased Eve to the ground. "Breathe thru it. Easy."

Suddenly a light was thrown on and they were surrounded by figures dressed in black. Spike and the others circled Eve, all except Faith and Giles.

"Giles? Faith?" Pulling the mask from her face to reveal-

Giles smiled. "Kennedy."

"Stand down, girls. It's a homecoming. Where have you two been? We've been calling LA for the last few days. I mean some major action happening the day you land in LA. It had us worried."

"How long have we been gone?" asked Giles, quickly catching Kennedy's choice of words.

"I told you," replied Kennedy, "Couple days. Willow was all set to send in the troops but Buffy advised we wait. She figured you two could handle it. Guess that's why she's the boss. Who's the new recruits?"

"Not recruits," Faith replied, softly, "survivors."

"I need some help here," called Connor. He had stayed with the doctor to protect them if necessary and to offer any help he could. The doctor was talking in a calming tone to Eve, trying to get her to breathe slowly. "Doc says she's in labor."

The girls quickly mobilized. Some helping Eve and James while others led the demon and vampire to a safe place to stay while normal humans invaded their school.

~ooAIoo~

"I can't believe it's been only two days.

"Well, Faith," replied Giles, "we always knew there was a possibility that time was moving differently."

The ambulance had come and taken James and Eve to the hospital. Connor and Kennedy had followed in a separate car. Things were finally calming down slightly and the situation was hitting home.

"How could you leave them?"

Giles sighed. "It was their choice. I offered to exchange places-"

"No," interupted Faith. "I wouldn't want that either."

Giles came and sat down next to the slayer. "Faith, you of all people should know, sometimes there are hard decisions to be made. Lindsey made his; as did Angel."

Faith nodded. "I asked Lindsey to tell me about hell. He wouldn't. Said I didn't want to know. What do I do with that?"

Giles patted her shoulder. "Know, this time, he's not alone. Now, I'm meeting with Willow and we are going to find a way to bring them back."

"It was over two years down there and barely two days had passed up here. They'll be there for years."

"We can only do the best we can, Faith. I promise you, we will find a way to bring them home." Giles gave Faith a light hug before getting up to leave.

Faith watched until the door closed behind the watcher. "But will it be in time?" she whispered.

~ooAIoo~

Harmony raised her head slowly. Dust hung in the air and slight tremors still shook the ground. Groaning, she sat up, looking around at her environment. She could barely see thru the haze. Hearing movement to her right, she cautiously made her way over that direction. She could hear murmuring the closer she got.

"Gunn? Is that you, honey-bear?" Harmony stumbled but caught herself against the wall. Straightening, she felt along the wall, finally finding her mate. "Gunn?" Harmony dropped down quickly beside her injured mate.

~ooAIoo~

Angel and Lindsey untangled themselves from the heap of limbs they found themselves in. Pushing away from the vampire, Lindsey leaned against the wall, one hand holding tightly to the ribs he knew were broken; his face smeared with blood from the effects of the ritual.

Angel pulled himself onto all fours, finally settling back on bent legs. He looked around the room, dazed.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" asked Lindsey, coughing as the dust swirling in the air made its way into his lungs. He grimaced as the motion caused his ribs to ache.

Before Angel could respond, another voice filled the room. "Welcome to Level 5, gentlemen. How nice of you to drop in." Holland Manners smiled, a look of anticipation gleamed in his eyes.

~ooAIoo~

_THE END? for now anyway. Might be a little while before I get the last part of this trilogy up. Stay tuned? Thanks._


End file.
